Fate
by Princess Marlene
Summary: It's fate that allowed me to meet her and allowed us to fall in love, and it's fate that I wait for her to return to me again. KaiOCRay, BladeBreakersOCs. Some chapters might be rated R. Finished.
1. Introduction

I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.  
  
Fate  
  
Introduction  
  
Sumamry:  
  
Fate, the events that lead up to your final destiny. "It was my fate to meet her and fall in love with her." Kai/OC/Ray, Blade Breakers/OC  
  
Setting:  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Characters:  
  
Kai  
  
Age: 18 in flashbacks, 23 in real life  
  
Occupation: World Wide Casino Owner  
  
Ray: 18 in flashbcks, 23 in real life  
  
Occupation: Japan's Number 1 Chef  
  
Tyson  
  
Age: 17 in flashbacks, 22 in real life  
  
Occupation: BBA Owner  
  
Max  
  
Age: 17 in flashbacks, 22 in real life  
  
Occupation: World's Number 1 Beyblade Technician  
  
Kenny  
  
Age: 17 in flashbacks, 22 in real life  
  
Occupation: Owner of Japan's Largest Computer Company  
  
OWN CHARACTERS (OC)  
  
Name: Celestia Oki  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birthday: April 18th  
  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
  
Eye Color: Deep Blue  
  
Notes:  
  
She was a very timid and shy girl that didn't really want to get invovled witha nything. She was very talented at drawing, almost bringing out the real emotions hidden deep within themselves. She hates to be in the center of attention, but that's impossible to ignore when she was dating Kai Hiwatari. Then she suddenly disappeared, leaving everyone asking just what happened to her.  
  
Name: Celle Ran  
  
Age: 22  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birthday: Unknown  
  
Hair Color: Blond  
  
Eye Color: Deep Blue  
  
Occupation: Singer  
  
Notes:  
  
She's an singer that's on her peak of her career. She had resided in Italy most of her life, this time coming to Japan is for a contract tour for about 3 months. She looks exactly like Celestia, but with a totally different personality. She's very confident and somewhat self-centered. She thinks she's the best singer in the world and the most beautiful woman on Earth. Once she arrives in town, she stirs up the lives of two best friends, Ray and Kai.  
  
Name: Aeris Turner  
  
Age: 22  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birthday: November 21st  
  
Hair Color: Red  
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
Occupation: Famous Architect  
  
Notes:  
  
She has been friend with Ray and the otehrs for a long time, she went to the same high schoola s them. She's a very open girl with a touch of hyperness to her, reember to never give her any candy, or else you'll literally see the roof blasting open. She always liked Ray, ever since they wre in high school, but for one reason or another, Ray never seemed to have returned her feelings.  
  
Name: Lianna Rves  
  
Age: 21  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birthday: June 28th  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Occupation: Writer  
  
Notes:  
  
SHe used to be Tyson's girlfriend, but a few years earlier, they had officially broke up. She is still their friend despite what everyone called a disappointing break up. She's no doubt the smartest person in the school, but she's way too serious. She doesn't get jokes, never goes out, very boring in everyone's eyes. However, if Tyson decided to go out with her and vice versas, then why did they break up in the first place? And what is with their attitudes toward each other now?  
  
Name: Jamice Lango  
  
Age: 21  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birthday: September 16th  
  
Hair Color: Lilac  
  
Eye Color: Red  
  
Occupation: Sales Person  
  
Notes:  
  
She's a very confident girl, strong always. However, beneath the layers of her brave mask, she has a very sensitive flesh that she's trying to hide. She and Max used to be a couple, carefree, ladi back and seemed to be have been very much in love with each other. Then, one day, out of ht eblue,t hey broke up. No one dared to ask them the reason, but just couldn't help but wondering what the hell happened to them.  
  
Name: Malarin Quintella  
  
Age: 25  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birthday: December 20th  
  
Hair Color: Pale Pink  
  
Eye Color: Grey  
  
Occupation: Unknown  
  
Notes:  
  
She used to be a lady that helps out Kenny with his business, since she's a family friend. She's a very elegant woman, but she's too soft to say anything against anything that she doens't like. She just goes with the flow and do what majority of the people wnats her to do. Yet, what is this secret she hides and how will Kenny react to it?  
  
Lol... yes, another Beyblade story... just couldn't resist. I already know how this story will turn out to be, so don't bother trying to change my mind. I'll see if I can do a Sequel after this story, however, that still depends on your reviews and comments. I hope this story will be the best one you've read by me.  
  
Just a little note, at the beginning of each chapter, there'll be a flashback scene. They're there for a reason, and they're like a story of their own. So, if you connect all the flashback scenes, you'll actually get another story out of this story, which is when the Blade Breakers were in high school. When they're in normal mode, everyone's older, about 23 or so. If anyone's confused, please feel free to e-mail me anytime and ask me about it. Have fun reading, and please R&R................................................................... Princess Marlene 


	2. Prologue

I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.  
  
Fate  
  
Prologue  
  
""Talking  
  
''Thoughts  
  
[Hospital]  
  
During this dark and rainy night, everyone is at home, snuggling up to their loved ones with a good movie to watch and is at their heart's deepest content. On a night like this, in this hospital, a loud cry broke out from deeper down the hall way, disturbing the silence. The secretary at the front desk snapped awake from her feather like sleep and looked towards where the cry came from. Her eyes still weary and sleepy, yawning, she turned back to her desk again.   
  
So, the baby is finally out. She crossed off the date on the calender, Apirl 18th. It's late into the night, most of the patients are sleeping anyways, she put down her pen and laid her head down again, hoping that sleep would take over her again.  
  
Inside the hospital room, a baby has just been born, the nurse quickly took the baby away for cleaning and proceeded to put the baby in their carriage right away.  
  
"Good news, everything was very successful, now the madam only needs her proper rest and she should be back to normal." The doctor took off his mask and smiled at the young woman on the bed. "Two children in two years... must be hard."  
  
The woman smiled with her white lips, sweat pouring down her face still, but she looks happy. Very happy, her face is filled with joy and her eyes are shining with love, she's trully in her mother state.  
  
"Please... doctor, is it...."  
  
"It's a healty little girl, she is very cute." The doctor said with a smile, the woman's smile was wiped off of her face immediately, she suddenly looked frozen in time and desparate for a way out. "Good night." The doctor then nodded to the two men in the room and stepped out.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind him, the older man stood up, his face stern with a frown over it. He looked down at the woman in the hospital bed emotionlessly, as if not speaking about his problem at all. "I will let you see the child, I shall take her away tomorrow."  
  
The woman closed her eyes, tears poured out of her eyes, she cluntched onto the blanket tightly, her knuckles white. "Please... why must we do this? She's just an innocent little child!"  
  
Before the old man could speak, the younger man stood up, lighting up a cigarette, he looked at the woman lazily. "Piyoko, we already have a son, it's enough." He said carelssly, tapping the burnt cigarette, letting the ash fall onto the ground. The woman looked at him through disbelieving eyes, she never knew there would come a day like this.  
  
Without a choice, she turned towards the older man again with a pleading look in her eyes. The older man looked at her then rolled his eyes and looked away. "Please, Piyoko, our family does not allow a female, we only want males. I am grateful that you gave us a healthy boy, this girl can be ereased from our memories. You never had her, and we'll never see her again anyways." He said coldly, then turned he looked towards the younger man, seeing he is still smoking his cigarette, the older man shook his head.  
  
"I will take my leave now, I'm picking up the girl tomorrow night. Feel free to see her whenever before that." With that, he walked out of the room confidently, the younger man winked at the woman and walked out after him. The door closed again, this time finally granting the room some silence. The woman just starred up at the ceiling, tears pouring down her face. Then, with one movement, she flipped around and buried her face into the pillows, her whole body shook due to her tears.  
  
Yet... on a night like this, who can hear her pain?  
  
[Next Night]  
  
The older man held the sleeping baby in his arms, not even bothering to see if the girl is comfortable or not, he just carried her out carelessly, bumping her into people here and there. Walking outside, he was greeted by a couple of men suited in black, they opened up the back door of the black limo and the older man climbed in.  
  
Looking out the window, he put the baby next to him, not really caring for her health or safety. The views of Japan passed before his eyes, as the buildings grew smaller and the area looks to be more rural, they rounded themselves up at the top of a mountain, where a temple is located. He looked up at the temple, the star gazer already by the door looking at him through his sad, yet wise eyes. The older man broke his eye contact with him, the star gazer's eyes are too scary to look into, not because of their physical shape... rather, it's the emotions and the knowledge that's hidden behind those eyes are scary.  
  
He walked out from the limo, giving the suited men a look, they bowed and stood there. He then carried the little baby up to the temple, meeting the star gazer, whose eyes are focused on the little girl.  
  
"Are you sure about this girl?" The older man asked first, the star gazer only shook his head and led him into the temple.   
  
Inside, they seated themselves around a table, with a fire beside them. The man placed the baby on top of the table, surprisingly, she's very quiet, her eyes are still closed despite all of this noise.  
  
"She will only be chaos for your family, it is best if you do not let her into your family, ever!" The star gazer said firmly, his eyes focused on the little girl in front of him.  
  
The man turned his head away for a minute, just looking at the fire in the pit, listening to the wood churn under the fire. "She... is my still my grand-daughter, so unless you're absolutely sure about this, I don't want any assumptions! My blood runs in her veins, she is part of my family, and part of..." He trailed off, re-calming himself, feeling that he had already gave away too much of his emotions.  
  
"Trust me, unless you want a decade of your family to be chaos, a little sacrifice like this won't hurt." The star gazer said, his gaze drawn down to the ground. It's a little girl in front of him, life is to cruel.  
  
"Fine then." The man then turned back to him again, and nodded his head firmly. "I take your word for it, thank you." He the stood up and made a move to go reach for the baby.   
  
"Wait." The star gazer put up a hand and stopped him, the man looked at him surprised. "Just in case, I think we should leave something for your recognization later on in life if she ever crosses your way again."  
  
The star gazer then took off one of his many necklaces and put it over the fire, the man looked at his actions strangely. The temple was filled with silence, everything was finished in silence. The star gazer turned over his necklace in his hand above the fire, then turned to the little baby with the red, hot necklace still in hand. The man frowned and turned his head away, not wanting to take in the sight.  
  
Suddenly, the night was pierced through by a shrilling cry, the baby finally opened her eyes and let out her cry once more. The star gazer moved away, and only the mark of eternity was left on the little girl's forearm, still swollen and seems to be glowing. The star gazer then put down the necklace and looked up at the man before him.  
  
"Now, you know where she is no matter what happens."   
  
The older man looked at the star gazer then at the crying baby, he sighed and picked up the baby again. Despite her cries, his actions were much more gentle than before, perhaps it's because of the guilt that eats at his heart. The star gazer followed him out, and stopped at the opened doors of the temple. The man turned to him and bowed again, the star gazer returned the same gesture and watched as the man walked down the steps slowly.  
  
Upon reaching the limo, he quickly handed the crying baby to a suited man, whom took her into his hands carefully.  
  
"Sir, they're here." A suited man said quickly, he turned and saw a couple walking towards them.  
  
"Sir." The couple bowed when they caught sight of him, he nodded and waved his hand. Holding out his hand, a man handed him a package and stepped back again. He handed the package to the couple, the guy took it carefully and looked up at the older man in front of him.  
  
"From now on, she is your daughter." The man announced powerfully, then he held out his hand again, this time he was given a suit case, he handed the suitcase to the couple as well. "Here's some money, take her and go wherever you'd like to go."  
  
The couple bowed, then the suited man handed them the baby that's still crying endlessly, the burn on her forearm still red like before. The woman took over the baby with care, blowing on the burn, she shook her head sadly. The older man looked at this scene in front his eyes, then he reached out slowly and touched the baby's face.   
  
So soft, this is his grand-daughter... no, no longer his grand-daughter.  
  
With that thought in mind, he opened up the door of the limo and stepped in. Soon, the black limo drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind it. The couple took the baby and the suitcase, then they walked down the mountain slowly, getting used to the idea of having a baby in their life. However, their backview did look happy.  
  
All of this was caught by the star gazer, he looked at them through his sad and wise eyes, then he looked up at the sky, the stars are just out. Taking a look at the stars, he lowered his gaze and looked at the back view of the couple again, this time shaking his head softly with a sad sigh.  
  
"But... how can you fight destiny? What happens in the future is bound to happen no matter how you try to change the course of their life." He said softly, then turned and walked inside the temple again.  
  
Up above, the clouds have cleared, and the stars finally made their way up, telling a tale of their own....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R.


	3. Chapter 1

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 1**

**"..."Talking**

**'...'Thoughts**

**  
Can you really forget the one you love?  
What if... one day, you meet someone that looks exactly like her?  
Is she really 'her'?  
Can it be possible?  
Is this fate's generousity.... or is it another trap in the mist?**

**  
**

**Flashback**

**It's summer again, school is almost over, everyone's heart is else where, hoping to be anywhere but here. The school gave out a strict feeling, despite the pretty sights surrounding the school. The school building is quiet, everyone is at the back of the school yard, it's 'Talent Day'. Like a convention, everyone is allowed to present their special talent.**

**A soft wind blew over, letting everyone hear the chatter in the backyard. Tyson leaned back onto a wall carelessly. He groaned and looked at his friends strangely. "The World's Greatest Beyblader is reduced to sit here and watch on boredly."**

**"It's not your fault that you don't have any talent, it's okay Tyson, we know how you feel, it's okay." Max said jokingly.**

**"Be quiet! It's not like you have anything to show off either!"**

**"Oh you two, knock it off!" Kenny said annoyed. "Why don't we just walk around and see what everyone else is doing?"**

**"I agree with Kenny, you guys should get off your butts and do some exercise!" A female's voice rang out, Max smiled and stood up.**

**"Jamice! Finally, someone interesting!"**

**Jamice Lango, 1 year girlfriend of Max, following behind her is Lianna Reves, Tyson's girlfriend whom can always be seen with a thick book.**

**"You like?" Jamice held out a portrait, whomever drew Jamice did a terrific job. It's just like a black and white photo.**

**"Woh! Who drew that?" Tyson asked surprised, his interest peeking.**

**"Is it Celestia?" Ray finally spoke up.**

**"How did you know?" Everyone turned to him strangely, they thought that he and Kai had already fallen asleep. Ray looked at Kai, whom is just looking on normally.**

**"Kai, don't you know her? She's our classmate!"**

**"She is?"**

**"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a portrait for everyone!" Jamice pushed Max and Tyson towards Celestia's table. She then turned and dragged Ray and Kai along with her. Leaving Lianna and Kenny at the back, one reading a book, one reading from a laptop.**

**Pushing through the large crowd, ignoring the line of protests and angry shouts, Jamice leaned in front of a girl, talking to another girl quietly.**

**"Celestia!"**

**The light brown haired girl turned towards her quickly, her deep blue eys turned onto Jamice questioningly. The other girl turned towards them as well, her hair firey red, her orbs emerald green. "Yes?" She asked just as loud as Jamice, who smiled.**

**"Celestia, do a portrait for my boyfriend!" Jamice pushed Max in front of Celestia, whom has her head bowed and nodded. "Max! Pay!" Jamice ordered, and Max shoved his hand into his pocket for money and handed it to Celestia.**

**Celestia let go of a new portrait that she just made, a wind blew over, the portrait flew up and flew away. Celestia gasped and turned to follow it immediately. The portrait landed near Kai and Ray. Celestia paused before them and looked down shyly.**

**Both Ray and Kai went down to get it, Kai was faster and grabbed it. Straightening up, he held it out for her. Ray stood up slowly, looking at them. Celestia slowly touched the portrait and Kai let it go. Mumbling a soft thanks, Celestia turned and ran back to her table blushing in scarlet. Kai looked after her, something forming in his mind. Ray looked after her as well, missing the green eyes that were focused on him.**

**End of Flashback  
**

**  
**

**Friday- Apartment Parking Lot**

**Humming an unknown melody, Jamice slipped into her red convertable, her fashionable lilac hair was tossed behind her shoulders as she placed her cell phone between her right ear and her right shoulder, squeezing it tight. She threw her bag onto the passenger's side and shoved the key into the key hole, starting the car. Another day, but thank God this is Friday. **

**"Hello, Tyson speaking." Finally, the other end picked up. Jamice rolled her eyes as she checked her mirror.**

**"Tyson, Jamice here. It's eight o'clock sharp, good morning!" She said cheerfully as she stepped onto the gas petal and backed out of her parking zone.**

**"I can tell from the hyperness in your voice, do you have another easy costumer today?" **

**"You know me too well." Jamice laughed as she wheeled out of the parking lot easily, only to be stopped by a red light before the main street. "Anyways, don't be late for your morning meeting today! And remember our meeting tonight!"**

**"I know, miss-I-get-to-boss-Tyson-around." **

**Jamice laughed as she put on her dark sunglasses. "And one more thing, remember to call Max." Speaking the name, her voice dimmed, but her head is still up high, her sunglasses hiding her emotions for the name's owner. "Bye Tyson." **

**Flipping her phone shut, the light turned green, with one smooth turn the day began for Jamice Lango, the 21 year old sales person. Formally known as Max's girlfriend, however... like most things in the world, relationships are the hardest to keep up. Perhaps it was fate that binded them together, and it was also fate that torn them apart. **

**Who knows, maybe fate will shine upon them once again.**

**  
Tyson's House  
**

**  
**

**Lifting up the curtain, he looked at the black limo waiting downstairs for him. Ever since he turned 20 and quitted professional Beyblading for good, Mr. Dickenson handed the BBA to him. Right now, he is the owner of the BBA, making decisions like Mr. Dickenson used to before. Never had he imagined his life like this, never had he imagined that he'd be this successful. He remembers the day when they first met Celestia, everyone was making fun of him, because of his lack of talent aside from beyblading. At that point, it was true, but... everyone changes. Because of her, and her only, he was willing to stop his silliness and focus on his life.**

**The street is lonely by his apartment, the limo is still waiting patiently. He sighed and let go of the curtain, phone in hand he dialed a familiar number and waited. Everyone is doing well, it seems as if there's always some sort of motivation behind everyone's success, even though they may not be positive motivations.**

**"Hello, Max speaking."**

**"Max, it's me Tyson." He said into the receiver, his voice confident but calm, unlike his childhood days. However... the real Tyson can never disappear, when it's around his friends, there's not one bit of seriousness in his voice. "Where are you right now?"**

**"Just got into the company's building, something wrong?"**

**"No, not at all. Just wanted to remind you about the meeting tonight." Tyson answered back casually, taking a look at his apartment, he picked up his briefcase and walked out of the door, shutting it behind him. Clicking on the elevator button, he waited.**

**"Oh that! I won't forget, after all, I don't want to get killed by a bunch of people." Max said easily with a laugh, Tyson smiled as well, both of them enjoying a good laugh.**

**With a soft click, the elevator door opened, Tyson stepped into the empty elevator and pressed the 'lobby' button while hearing soft talking on Max's end. "Max? Are you busy right now?"**

**"No, just got into my company, you know, morning reports and everything."**

**"Um... I understand. I'll see you tonight then."**

**"Yep, later."**

**"And...." Tyson paused, his gaze turned downwards for a while, before sighing and looking out the elevator at the descending view. "Say hi to her for me." Without waiting for a reply, he flipped his phone shut and turned it off.**

**Looking outside the window of the elevator, a familiar figure appeared before his eyes. Looking back at his life, and looking at his life right now... is she happy now?**

**Does she still love him?**

**  
Max's Company  
  
**

**Max starred at his cell phone in hand with his mouth hanging open, after a moment, he rolled his eyes and nodded at another manager passing him. Some friend Tyson is, whenever mentioning her, he seems to have seen the biggest fear in his entire life, running away as usual. Shutting the door of his office behind him, he put his briefcase onto the table and picked up the phone. Dialing a familiar number, he sat down and turned on his computer.**

**"Hello? How can I help you?" A dull and soft voice came out on the third ring, with the occasional noisy background to her voice.**

**"Lianna? Are you on the bus again?" Max asked as he watched his computer screen flash by, asking him to login and input his password.**

**"Max, good morning. And yes, I'm on the bus." Lianna said calmly, no change wave to her voice at all.**

**"I don't understand you, you make enough money, why don't you buy a car?" Max asked with a little burrow of his eyebrows, he doesn't understand her at all.**

**Lianna laughed softly, her soft voice giving out a musical tune. "When are you guys going to stop complaining about my habit of taking a bus? Do you not know that the long trip to my publisher on the bus is the place where most of my ideas for my novels come from?"**

**"Seriously?" Max blinked at his screen as he waited for his desktop to load, he always thought that her all too usual visits to the ocean and the wilderness is the source for her inspiration. And with that thought in mind, he questioned his curiosity.**

**"Max... an author has many inspirations, thinking on the bus is another one of my inspirations. When you're on the bus, you get to see so many different life styles of humans, no matter the poor or the rich. It's where you pick up the little details in life where I put in my novels that everyone claims to feel real. I need to have some sort of real life experience." Lianna said slowly, her voice seems to be so far away.**

**Max looked at his phone, always the author like person, always so deep and creative with her words. "Anyways, I just called to remind you about our meeting tonight. Can you make it back on time?"**

**"Don't worry, I always make it back on time." She said reassuringly.**

**"Great, I'll let you... get your inspirations then." Max said jokingly, then his smile froze on his face as he remembered his previous conversation. "And... Tyson said hi."**

**An evident silence followed his remark on the other end of the phone, he thought she had fallen asleep on him before she spoke up again. "How is he doing?"**

**"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Learning Tyson's trick, he hung up before Lianna could say anything either.**

**Love, why does it torment so many people?**

**  
Bus  
  
**

**Lianna starred at the phone in her hand, that simple greeting was enough to send waves into her mind. What happened years ago wasn't anyone's fault, it's just her particular feeling, she never told Tyson to follow what she felt. Sighing, she cluntched her bag tighter, in there is the latest update for her novel, perhaps in her world for her novels, everyone will have a happier ending.**

**Putting the phone to her ear, she listened to the ringings.**

**"Good morning, Quintella residence, how may I help you?" A well controlled voice came through, although she does sound a bit out of breath.**

**"Malarin, are you all right? You sound a bit out of breath." Lianna asked as a lady bumped passed her on the overly crowded bus.**

**"Don't worry about it, I just had to run and catch this phone call. So, how are you this morning Lianna?" Malarin said comfortingly, out of all of them, she is the one that is always so well controlled, so well mannered, she seems to be able to take in anything. The perfect lady anyone would ever want to be.**

**"I'm fine, going to my publisher right now. I just called to remind you of our meeting tonight." Lianna said shortly, she never liked long conversations anyways.**

**"I know, I have it marked. Even though no one has threatened me yet... but I'm sure I'm bound to get it someday." Malarin said easily, a slight joking tone to her voice. "Anyways, thanks for calling me, I'll be calling Kenny now. Have a safe trip."**

**"Thanks, I'll see you later."**

**Perhaps... she wants everyone in her novels to have a happy ending, she tucked her phone away gently and looked outside at the passing views.**

**But then why does everyone in her novel has to have such unfortunate outcomes? Such a little gap... yet a never ending gap, just like him and her....**

**  
Technology Insititute  
  
**

**"Are you there already? When did you wake up?" Malarin's worried voice came through the speaker to Kenny, whom is typing furiously on his keyboard, trying to solve the latest virus problem.**

**"I got here early... real early."**

**"Kenny, you can't do this to yourself. You need proper rest, at least 8 hours of sleep." Malarin said with a sigh, he's still like a little child, has to be reminded of what he should be doing, and what he shouldn't be doing.**

**"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just these few days, afterwards, I'll get my usual life back again." Kenny said, glancing at the telephone, perhaps he should try to invent a telephone that will enable you to see the other person.**

**"You always say that, I remember hearing you say that to me at least 3 times a months. That's 36 times in a year, that's a lot!" Malarin stated calmly, yet the hint of worry from her voice cannot be brushed away.**

**"Malarin, I'm fine, seriously. I promise you, I won't over work myself." Kenny sighed and shook his head, she worries too much. But... why is he smiling?**

**"Fine, I'll believe you. I hope this won't interrupt our meeting tonight." She said hintingly, knowing that he probably has fogotten about it.**

**Kenny's typing stopped, he turned and looked at the mini calender on his desk and ran a hand through his hair before leaning back into his leather chair. "I won't miss it, don't worry." He then groaned and looked at his computer screen in front of him. "How I want to solve this quickly!"**

**"Workoholic!" Malarin laughed softly and chided softly. "I'll let you go then, have a nice day, and stay out of trouble." She then gave one last soft laugh before hanging up the phone gently.**

**Kenny looked at his phone as a misted look clouded over his face. Doesn't it feel good to receive a phone call every morning from the woman you love?**

**  
Restaurant  
  
**

**Opening up the fridge door, he stuck his head in with his cell phone in hand.**

**"Are you talking to me in the fridge again?" Came Kenny's annoyed voice.**

**"Um... what do you think? Should it be green or red this morning?" The raven haired guy purposely teased the annoyed technician.**

**"Ray Kon! Pay attention! I don't have all day to spend with you." Kenny's tired voice came out, Ray smiled and shut the fridge door, proceeding to lean on it.**

**"Yes sir, I'm listening to you."**

**"Good, don't forget the meeting tonight. I'm hanging up, too much work to do. Oh yeah, never talk to me in the fridge again!" With that, Ray heard a powerful click that ended Kenny's short call.**

**"Workoholic!" Ray muttered and dialed another number while going around to check for the right ingrudients for this morning's menu.**

**"Aeris Turner here! What do you want?" An even more annoyed voice rang out, Ray raised his eyebrows and grunted.**

**"Lovely, I'm so glad to talk to you as well Aeris." Ray said with a roll of his eyes, why is everyone so peeved this morning?**

**"Hey Ray, nice talking... wait." Ray turned to his phone surprised, then he heard a bunch of yelling from Aeris and a bunch of apologizing from someone else before she came back again. "Sorry about that, some stupid idiot messed up the schedule."**

**"Busy morning?"**

**"More like a hectic and tiring morning! I swear, it's Friday, and everyone's giving me crap! I.... wait!" She then turned back to whomever again and all Ray caught was a bunch of yelling, and a bunch of swear words thrown in between. "Yeah, I'm back."**

**"Ladies are not supposed to swear you know." Ray said teasingly, turning on the air conditoner so his customers won't burn to death.**

**"Oh be quiet, I don't really give a damn! People these days, they expect me to be at a million places at the same time! What am I? A magician? And what about these people I've hired? Are they all fools?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, you're the only smart one. Seeing you're so 'busy', I'll let you go. Remember to go to our meeting tonight, and remember to..."**

**"Damn you!" A frustrated yell cut him off. "Sorry Ray, I'll talk to you later."**

**Before she hung up completely, he managed to catch a few more unpleasant words before her voice disappeared completely, he looked at his cell phone in hand and shook his head. Some people these days.**

**  
Casino Heaven  
  
**

**He looked at his watch and stood up, grabbing his suit jacket he headed for the door. Sudden phone rings cut through the thick veil of silence in the room. He paused and picked up the phone, hearing nothing in particular except for loud noises, and finally one loud voice cut through everything.**

**"Kai, it's me Aeris! Look, I don't have time to deal with you, so you better hang up right now!" Aeris said crossly, Kai just rolled his and played with the paper weight on his desk.**

**"Aeris, you called me, what do you want?"**

**"Oh yeah... I called to remind you about our meeting tonight, don't forget! Forget and you die! Bye!" With that, everything was cut off, his office returned to the usual silence again.**

**He put the phone down calmly, every time she calls him, it's always like this. Standing up, he made his way out of his office successfully. Stepping into his personal elevator, his shrugged into his suit jacket, preparing to be swomped by a bunch of questions. Upon the opening of the door, he was surprised to find his secretary standing there only, everyone else is busy doing whatever.**

**"Mr. Kai Hiwatari, good morning sir." She bowed and waited as he stepped out of the elevator, he glanced at her and nodded while walking. She fell into his pace after him and started their routine every morning. She is a good secretary, best ever, even though she may be sort of old for this job, but no one does it better than her.**

**"Mr. Hiwatari, you have two meetings today, both in the afternoon. They're meetings with other casino owners and business men from other countries." She looked at her chart in front her and spoke in an orderly fashion despite the drastic colorings and writings on the paper.**

**"And in the morning, you are supposed to meet with Celle and her manager." She said and closed her chart, looking as Kai slowed a bit and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.**

**"Celle?"**

**"Celle Ran, the famous singer, she signed a contract with us to perform for us for at least half of a year." She said professionally, turning a bit, she caught a flash of red. "Mr. Hiwatari, Miss Celle Ran is on your left if you want to know who you're going to meet in a short while."**

**Hearing that, Kai turned and looked towards his left, there she is. He's walking downstairs, she's walking upstairs, suddenly, she turned towards him as well. Their eyes connected.**

**For the first time in many years, he stopped in shock and just starred at her. She paused and looked at him as well, her deep blue eyes, her blond hair, her revealing clothes, her perfect body, everything about her is so familiar... yet so different.**

**She looked at him with curiosity at first, soon the question in her eyes turned into interest. Tuning up a smile, she winked at him and licked her lips suggestively then walked up the stairs again.**

**Kai froze on the spot, his eyes following after her, his mind in a frenzy.**

**It can't be!**

**It can't!**

**Could it be....**

**Coult it be?**

**It's her!**

**  
**

**TBC.....**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 2

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 2**

**""Talking  
''Thoughts**

**Who is this woman that you sworn to love for your entire life?  
Who is this woman that can light up the fire in your heart?  
Who is this woman that you sworn to love for your entire life?  
Who is this woman that can wake up to your sleeping face on a serene morning?  
Who is this woman that you sworn to love for your entire life?  
Did you tell me or what I imagining everything?  
Who is this woman that you sworn to love for your entire life?  
Who is this woman that you want back even in your next life time?**

_**Flashback**_

**"And that'll be all we can do today, the next meeting is on Tuesday, have a great weekend." The class stood up and bowed as the teacher left the room, and then the art room broke into chatters. Soon, everyone left, leaving Celestia in the room alone to finish her painting. It's a painting of an ocean with a large ship sailing over. After who knows how long, she finally gathered her stuff and turned to leave.**

**Locking the door behind her, she turned and gasped. Kai is leaning onto a wall in front of the art room. They looked at each other, Kai pushed away from the wall and walked towards her; she matched his steps and backed away until she reached the door. Kai took over her art bag and her books then grabbed her hand and began walking.**

**"I'll walk you home." Quietly announcing his intentions, Celestia walked along side with him, her face burning, her hand trembling in his hand.**

**"When do you have your art meetings?" He asked as they walked to her house.**

**"It's on Tuesday and Friday after school, Thursday at 6:30am." She said timidly.**

**"We have classes together every last period, right?" She nodded quietly.**

**Just like that, they walked home slowly, her wondering how he knew where her house is. Aeris walked right beside them, on the other side of the street, looking at them knowingly. Stopping at a red light, she watched as Kai and Celestia turned a corner and disappeared.**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Casino Heaven**_

**Still, even when Kai is sitting in the meeting room with Celle and her agent sitting right across from him, he still hasn't really recovered from the shock of seeing Celle in front of him.**

**"Miss Ran...." Kai started, wanting to at least get this over with.**

**"Please, just call me Celle."**

**"Celle... is that your real name that you're using?" Kai asked unconsciously, his mind still cloudy. How can you find someone that looks exactly like someone else on this Earth?**

**"Yeah." Celle answered shortly while nodding her head easily, her eyes focused on Kai mainly with a smile on her face. **

**After that, all the conversation was done between Kai and her agent. She just sat there quietly, leaning back onto the chair lazily, her elbow on an arm of the chair, and her face leaning on her hand. Her eyes focused on Kai intently, not even wavering one bit, a smile on her face.**

**"Celle, do you have anything else to add?" Finally, as the meeting is tuning down to an end, Kai turned to Celle, and their eyes locked.**

**He noticed that she has the same deep blue eyes as her, the same ones that could drown someone in them. However, Celle's eyes are filled with a cloud of confusion and a bit of playfulness. Her eyes... her eyes were filled with innocence and shyness. They are two totally different people.**

**"Nope." Celle said shortly and sat up. Reaching out for the pen, she signed her name onto both contracts without even looking through it. Then she threw down the pen and sat back again, her eyes still fixed on Kai.**

**Never had he felt so uncomfortable under someone's stare.**

**Standing up, both sides nodded and said polite words to each other before Celle and her agent headed for the door. Kai closed his eyes the moment they turned their backs on him and slumped down into his chair, his head resting on the top of his chair.**

**The door clicked shut, the room remained silent. **

**Kai groaned softly and rubbed the back of his neck, this is more tiring than he thought. **

**Celle.**

**That woman's eyes, they're so familiar, yet so new to him.**

**"Do you need a neck massage?"**

**Kai snapped open his eyes and turned towards the door way to realize that Celle was in the room the entire time. She didn't leave with her agent. She's standing there, leaning on the door looking at him with a smile on her face. Then she pushed herself away from the door and walked over to him slowly.**

**Her hips swaying from side to side, her high heels giving her legs even more of a slender look.**

**She stopped in front of him and leaned down, her hands on the table supporting her weight. The tight top she's wearing revealed more of her flesh than he wanted to see. Her mouth curved into a suggestive smile, and her eyes invited him clearly.**

**This is not her.**

**She would never do this, no, cross that out, she wouldn't even wear cloths as revealing as this. She doesn't know the first thing when it comes to flirting, and she definitely doesn't know how to invite a man to join her.**

**However...**

**Celle is an expert at this. Everything in her spells it out, from her posture to her cloths, to the look in her eyes, and the smile on her lips. Everything. She knows how to deal with a man, and how to please a man. She definitely played around with men quite a lot to gain this much experience.**

**Looking up at her, Kai felt his neck pain growing even worse.**

_**Night- Bar**_

**Downing another drink, Kai leaned back onto the sofa and rubbed his temple.**

**"What's wrong with him?" Jamice whispered behind the glass of alcohol, her eyes looking from left to right.**

**"Who knows?" Tyson shrugged and looked at Kai strangely as well. Kai is not himself today, his suit jacket off, the top two buttons undone, hair falling in his face as he finished his numerous number of drinks. He never drinks this much on any occasion.**

**Under his friends' surprised eyes, he pulled out a pack of cigarette, and proceeded to take one out. Aeris, sitting the closest to Kai, reached out and grabbed the cigarette in his hand and threw it onto the ground. "Kai, what are you doing? You promised Celestia that you'd never smoke again."**

**At the mentioning of that familiar name, Kai stopped and looked down at his hands. In the back of his mind, he always wonders if Celle and Celestia are...**

**"Kai, are you all right?" Malarin asked, leaning forwards to study Kai's expression. Her eyes showed curiosity and a bit of concern. Out of all of them, she is the oldest, so it's natural for her to automatically 'look after' them.**

**"I'm fine, just...." Kai ceased his brows, possibilities still running over his mind.**

**"Just what?" Jamice raised an eyebrow, now everyone's attention is on him.**

**"It's just..."**

**"My offer at giving him a massage." Another voice cut in, Kai looked towards the doorway with recognition in his eyes. Celle walked closer to them, earning surprised looks from everyone. She stopped beside Kai and looked at him. "It's a surprise to see you here, Mr. Hiwatari, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She said with a smile playing on her lips, which is covered with bright red lipstick.**

**Kai looked at her then looked at his glass. With a sigh, he stood up and ran his hand through his hair tiredly, making his hair fall into his face. "This is Celle Ran, a singer that signed a half year contract with us to perform for the casino."**

**"Good evening." Celle paused and glanced at Kai. "Friends of Mr. Hiwatari." Taking in their surprised looks, Celle raised an eyebrow and played a half smile. "What? You can stop starring now; I know I'm very beautiful."**

**Before everyone's mouth could drop down onto the ground, Malarin stood up quickly. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Ran."**

**Celle smiled and nodded at her, Ray stood up, capturing Celle's attention. Their eyes locked with each other, somehow Ray saw a familiar person through her eyes, a girl that has disappeared for so long. "Miss Ran, it's a pleasure to meet you. I guess I'll be taking care of your meals from here on."**

**Celle straightened up, eyes looking at Ray with delight. "You must be Ray Kon! It's a surprise to see you here."**

**"Hopefully you'll like my style of cooking." Ray said with a polite smile.**

**"I'm sure I'll enjoy you." She said breezily.**

**Kai glanced at Celle, then bent down and picked up his suit jacket from the sofa, signaling that he wants to leave. Aeris looked towards Kai and stood up as well. "Kai, I'll drive you."**

**Then they left in silence, Celle looked after them then smirked. "So he has a girlfriend?"**

_**Aeris's Car**_

**"I'm in a state of shock as well." Aeris said as she just sat in the driver's seat and looked forward at nothingness. Kai sighed and leaned back onto the passenger's seat, he closed his eyes, clearly tired.**

**"How can two people look exactly like each other and be so totally different?" Aeris continued on, the image of her best friend flowing through her mind.**

**"Kai, do you think Celle is her? Could she have lost her memories?" Aeris looked over at Kai, he's still not reacting at all. Aeris looked at his mature face and sighed. Pushing her key into the ignition hole, she turned on the lights. "Kai, your seat belt."**

**No reaction.**

**Aeris sighed and leaned across, her hair brushing Kai's face, she leaned in closer to attempt to grab the seat belt, her body leaning towards a position of sprawling across Kai. Suddenly, Kai's hand caught her arm; she gasped and flinched back in surprise.**

**"I'll get it." Kai announced quietly and sat up to do his seat belt.**

**Aeris moved back with her eyes fixed on Kai, still, after so many year, he still resist another woman's touch and wouldn't want another female coming close to him.**

**The drive to Kai's apartment was in silence, Aeris glanced over at Kai occasionally, and his expression stayed ever the same, emotionless.**

**Pulling up in front of his apartment building, Aeris parked the car and turned to face Kai. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."**

**Kai nodded and stepped out of the car without a word, his suit jacket in hand. Aeris looked at his back view for a few seconds more before she drove the car away slowly, the image of Celle and Ray together running through her mind.**

_**Bar**_

**"So what do you think?"**

**Tyson shrugged his shoulders and made a face at the remaining friends. "Who knows? Maybe there really is a twin for everyone on this Earth."**

**"Maybe, but maybe, there's something else going on here." Jamice said, her brows furrowed, and then she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, but I don't like her, she not like the sweet girl we used to know."**

**"She's not that sweet girl we used know." Kenny stated quietly then glanced at Malarin beside him. "Can't you do a check up on her?"**

**Malarin blinked and turned to him slowly, Max cut in before she could reply. "I don't think that's legal."**

**Malarin glanced at Max then took out her cell phone. "Aeris?"**

**Everyone looked at her with question on their face.**

**"Did Kai drive his car back?" Malarin nodded at something Aeris said and smiled. "Okay, I'll pick him up tomorrow then." She then hung up and smiled at everyone. "Even though I cannot search Celle through the company's data base, but I can get to know her through other ways."**

**Lianna set down her glass and looked at the table top. "Can you really forget your first love? What if someday, someone shows up that looks exactly like her? Is she really her? Is this fate's generosity? Or is this another trap in the mist?"**

**"Quoting from one of your books to remind us of fate's cruelty?" Tyson asked, looking at Lianna.**

**"No, I was quoting from my head to reflect on the situation."**

_**Night Street**_

**"So, you're saying that you're very picky when it comes to food." Ray concluded and looked at the singer beside him. They left shortly after Kai and Aeris left. Rather than taking a car, they decided to walk to Celle's hotel.**

**"I have to be, after all, I have to keep my figure in shape." Celle said with a wink. "So...um, why was everyone starring at me?"**

**Ray paused and looked down at the ground with a neutral expression and picked up his head to look at her again. "She… you look like a friend of ours."**

**Celle glanced at him and shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants. "Really? Where is she now?"**

**"I don't know." Ray said quickly, wanting to skip the subject.**

**Celle took in all his reactions and smirked, not wanting to drop the topic just yet. Things are just beginning to get interesting. "What happened? You guys lost contact?"**

**Ray frowned but said nothing, it's not as if he didn't want to answer, the truth is... he really doesn't know. She just disappeared, just vanished from Earth. Instead, he sighed and stopped walking. "Why are you so interested in this subject?"**

**"Well, I was told that I look exactly like a friend of yours, and." Celle swirled around and faced Ray seriously. "I don't like to be compared to someone else, especially when I happen to look exactly like her, I don't like to be a replacement."**

**They looked at each other on the half-empty street; Ray sighed and stepped closer to Celle with an unreadable expression on his face. "Celle, you may look exactly like our friend, but I can assure you that we're not trying to place her shadow onto you. We know you are you, and she is she, we won't mix the two of you together, because I know no one would like that feeling."**

**Celle looked at Ray, his serious eyes filled with sincerity. Celle sighed and stepped forward to embrace Ray tightly, feeling warmth running through her body. "Thank you Ray, thank you."**

_**Next Morning**_

**"Why did you come to pick me up today?" Kai asked shortly after he got into the car.**

**Malarin smiled and turned to look at Kai. "What's wrong Kai? I'm just worried about you." Malarin paused and her smile deepened. "Little brother."**

**Kai bristled and glanced at Malarin out of the corner of his eyes. "Don't push your luck; you're only two years older than me." Then Kai turned to look at Malarin. "If you have so much time to worry about me, then transfer that time and worry to Kenny instead."**

**Malarin sighed and looked at her hands that are folded neatly on her lap. "I fear that he might be to dependant on me that he won't be able to stand by himself in the future."**

**Kai looked at her profile, she is still the same as before, the same ever since he can remember. He always felt that that she was a precious antique doll that has been fused with human emotions.**

**"Kenny'll be fine, Malarin."**

**"Hopefully." Malarin echoed.**

_**Casino Heaven**_

**Kai stepped out of the elevator to find that his secretary is not present, looking at his watch to realize that he's extremely early, due to Malarin's early habits. Never again will he let her pick him up. Opening up the door leading to his own office, a strong scent entered his nose. Looking straight ahead, he saw Celle sitting there with something in her hand.**

**"What are you...."**

**"Who is she?" Celle interrupted him, then she held up a picture and showed it to him. "Who is she?"**

**The picture contained a girl that looks exactly like her, her deep blue eyes sparkling, her long brown hair dancing in the wind. Everything about her is so important to Celle, because they're like mirror reflections. However, the thing that worried Celle the most is a young Kai that is standing behind her, smiling slightly into the camera.**

**Could this be... the girl that Kai's in love with? Then… just what happened to her?**

**TBC....**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R....**


	5. Chapter 3

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 3**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

**This cruel life taught me how to imagine,**

**But all these beautiful dreams that I have webbed out,**

**Have all been broken by reality.**

**So, did I go in a circle?**

**And in the end, I'm still the only one that's hurt?**

_**Flashback**_

**"You know who I saw just a minute ago?" Aeris set down her bag and looked at her friends quickly.**

**Her friends consist of the people she met at the Talent Day, Ray and the others. They all have different personalities, yet they somehow managed to be friends, even with Celestia.**

**"Who?" Jamice asked immediately, she's always interesting in everything.**

**"I just saw Kai and Celestia walking together." She paused, taking in everyone's surprised face before continuing on. "And they were holding hands also!"**

**That was the bomb, Ray set down his cup, having trouble drinking down anything, and Aeris glanced at him and looked down. Jamice's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as big as possible. Max and Tyson choked on their food orderly, Kenny nearly flipped over Dizzi; even Lianna closed her book and looked at her as well.**

**"You're joking!" Tyson confessed first, having Lianna wiping his mouth for him.**

**"I'm not! Seriously! You can grill Kai about it while we girls grill Celestia." Aeris snapped her fingers and said seriously. "I bet Kai likes Celestia!"**

**"Then... what about Celestia?" Ray asked instinctively, everyone agreed on that question and looked at Aeris eagerly, she blinked.**

**"Why are you looking at me?"**

**"You're her best friend!" Max said evidently.**

**"I... guess so, or it could just be the fact that Kai's forcing her." Aeris shrugged and took a sip of her iced tea.**

**"Why would he force her?" Jamice asked, and then smiled goofily. "After all, he is very good looking." She then blinked and licked her lips. Max gave her a look, she returned the look and both of them laughed.**

**"However, you do raise an interesting point, we'll definitely grill Kai about it later, and he won't be able to get away from us." Tyson said with an evil smile playing around his lips.**

**Kenny sighed and glanced up from his computer screen lazily. "I'm just afraid that Kai will literally grill us once he knows the conversation topic."**

**"That reminds me... do not mention that I told you this in front of Kai, I'm really scared of Kai coming after me and grilling me."**

**The crowd laughed and proceeds on to make up questions for Kai, and with a few jokes thrown into the midst of it as well. Ray just looked outside of the window, totally oblivious to his friends. Just like that, he missed the regular glances thrown at his way form a pair of emerald eyes.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

"Who is she?"**

**Kai frowned and looked at the picture in her hand, his frown deepened as he walked closer to her. "Who gave you permission to enter my office?**

**"Mr. Kai Hiwatari, I don't believe this is me, considering I've never had brown hair before." Celle commented and stood up from his leather chair. "So, who is she?"**

**"None of your business!" Kai said sternly and put on his infamous glare. That picture has been in his drawer since Celle came, how dare she bring it out.**

**They starred at each other across his large desk, each pair of eyes filled with different emotions. Finally, Celle dropped her stance and sighed, shifting her gaze towards the picture in her hands, her eyes darkened with emotion.**

**"What do you like about her anyways? Whatever she's go, I have too." Celle said impatiently.**

**"Personality." Kai spoke icily. "You don't have a personality like she does."**

**"She did!" Celle spoke quickly and looked up at Kai sharply. "Kai, admit it, you know she's dead, everyone knows she's dead! Stop living in a world of denial."**

**"She is not dead."**

**"Kai, it's no use denying the truth, if she isn't dead, then why hasn't she contacted you? If she loved you like you loved her, then why did she choose to disappear?"**

**Kai didn't say anything. He just starred at Celle unwaveringly, not breaking eye contact. A part of him knows that she probably is telling the truth, but a part of him feels that she's still here on Earth. Between the two options, he wants to go with the latter one. **

**"Kai, there's no harm in accepting me, after all, I look exactly like her." Celle started and walked around the desk to get to him. "Why don't you consider it? I can be a good girlfriend like she was, if someone as plain as her can make you happy, then I can make you happy as well."**

**Kai starred at Celle as she grew closer, then slowly a corner of his mouth rose up into a mocking smile. "I'm sorry, I don't think you'll ever have the qualities she possessed, and after all, she was an artist, not someone who sells her flesh on a national level." He hinted while glancing at her wardrobe. **

**She's wearing a tank top that hugs her every skin, the hem stopping at her rib cage, her mini skirt leaves nothing for anyone to imagine. So what if she likes to dress a bit openly, there's no law against it, and besides... if she has the body to dress this way, then why shouldn't she? Women look up to her and envy her because of this, and men love her.**

**Celle stopped in front of Kai and suddenly, she raised a smile, a smile that you give someone to sense you've understood something. "Basically, you're telling me that you'll never look at me as long as she is still in front of your eyes, huh?"**

**Kai didn't say anything, his silence answered her question.**

**Celle smiled sweetly and titled her head. "Well now, that can be changed, can't it?" Celle raised her arm and rose up the picture.**

**Then, right in front of Kai's eyes, she tore up the picture slowly. She ripped it from side to side with a few, quick movements. Then she opened her hands, the shards of the picture floated down in between them like glitters coming down from high above a stage. The entire office was silent, no one said anything. No one dares to break this silence, this unsettling atmosphere.**

**Then Celle sighed and dusted her hands off before looking up into Kai's eyes again. "Do remember to call me sometime to plan our first date." With that, she side stepped Kai and walked towards the door, her high heel clicking on the ground.**

**After who knows how long, Kai broke out of his trance and slowly, almost memorized, he lowered his head and looked at the torn picture beside his feet. Just as slowly, he bent down and over the fragments of the picture and his eyes darkened. The office door opened and his secretary walked in with an alerted face.**

**"Mr. Hiwatari, I am sorry I wasn't here earlier to stop Miss Ran from entering." She apologized with a frown on her face.**

**Kai waved his hand to signal her that it's okay then put his jacket down beside him on the floor. "Cancel all my schedules for today."**

**"Yes sir." She nodded politely and turned to walk out, pausing at the door, she turned and looked back at Kai's kneeling back view. From her position, she can see the pieces of what used to be a picture on the ground. Sighing, she shook her head and walked out. Miss Ran definitely doesn't take 'no' for an answer.**

**Kai reached out a hand and fingered the pieces of the picture on the ground, his finger lingering over her every feature.**

_**

* * *

Outside**_

**Celle almost ran outside after she got out of Kai's office, the air in her chest became tight and she tried to breath. She could feel warmth in her eyes as tears wanted to rise up. **

**Why?**

**Why wouldn't he even look at her?**

**Gritting her teeth and holding back a frustrated yell, she breathed heavily. Opening her eyes again, she realized that she is out of the casino building with people passing by looking at her strangely. Sighing, she looked ahead of her, where is she going to go now?**

**Slowly, a black car pulled into her view and stopped beside the curb. The back door facing her opened and stepped out an elegant woman with a gentle smile. "Miss Ran, it's a pleasure meeting you again." She said and bowed gently.**

**Celle raised an eyebrow, her face bringing back memories from last night.**

**"Miss Quintella. Miss Malarin Quintella, am I right?"**

_**

* * *

Mansion**_

**"Quite a beautiful mansion you've got, you live here by yourself?" Celle said as she looked inside the grand mansion that Malarin had led her into. The entire place is like something out of a movie, beautiful and elegant, like a Victorian castle.**

**Malarin smiled and looked at her over her shoulder as they walked up the stairs. "Thank you, I live here with my family." She said with a final tone in her voice.**

**Celle raised her eyebrows and shrugged, not asking anymore about Malarin's personal life. Malarin led her into a sun-lit room on the second floor, the entire room is surrounded by glasses, and the sun peeked in with no resistance. "Please, sit down."**

**Celle sat down on a sofa and immediately noticed the piles of photo albums on the table, she smiled but chose to say nothing. Malarin followed her lead and sat on the other sofa, facing her directly. Soon, maids carried up tea and snacks, laying them out on the table in front of them and leaving just as quietly.**

**"Please, have some thing to eat and drink." Malarin offered warmly.**

**Celle looked at the older woman in front of her, she knows nothing about Malarin, she's never heard about her. However, it appears that she is wealthy, extremely wealthy. What does she live on?**

**"No, thank you. Why did you invite me here?"**

**Malarin smiled and picked up a tea cup in front of her. Celle watched as she took in sips of the tea with the most exquisite lady like manners and put the tea cup down slowly, as if not wanting to hurt it. Then she looked up at Celle, and Celle didn't fail to notice the wise and calculating look in her eyes.**

**"I just wanted to get to know you better; do I need a reason for that too?"**

**Celle smiled and leaned back, many possibilities running through her mind. A stranger that she has just met yesterday and didn't even talk for more than 5 sentences is suddenly so interested in her. She leaned forward again, only one question formed on her brain. "Are you a lesbian?"**

**They looked at each other before Malarin laughed softly and ran a hand through her long curly hair. "No, I can assure you that I am not."**

**"Then, why?"**

**Malarin smiled and titled her head towards the pile of photo albums, Celle looked towards them as well. "Would you like to take a look at them?"**

**Celle raised an eyebrow and sighed, grabbing the one on top out of sheer boredom she opened it up, the first page had a picture of a delicate pale pink rose and with the words. **

**'To Celestia, **

**Hope you'll always have these many expressions on your face.**

**From: everyone.'**

**She flipped over to the next page, the first picture that entered her eyes was a picture of her... no, the girl that looks like her. Celle's eyes dimmed down, she lost her smile. She continued on flipping through the photo album with patience. Every page was filled with that other girl, her every expression. Malarin just sat and drank her tea, glancing up at Celle occasionally.**

**Celle continued on flipping through the pages, the latter half of the book consisted of pictures of Kai and that girl together, their every look, every movement showed their love. Closing the album abruptly, she glared up at Malarin coldly.**

**"So, her name was Celestia."**

**"Her name still is Celestia." Malarin said shortly and looked up at her as well.**

**They looked at each other before Celle stood up quickly, shaking the table, tea cups clattering. Maids ran in from outside, alerted. Malarin rose up a hand and silenced them. Slowly, gracefully, Malarin stood up to face Celle as well.**

**"What's wrong Miss Ran?"**

**"What was your reason for letting me look at the photo album?" Celle asked, her eyes shooting daggers at the older woman. **

**Malarin smiled and glanced down, her curled hair framing her face, making her look like an innocent doll. "I just wanted to let you see who you're up against, and perhaps." Malarin looked up at Celle again, her smile never wavering from her face. "And perhaps you'll see that stealing someone's boyfriend isn't exactly the best thing there is."**

**"You bitch!" Celle spat out angrily.**

**"Actually Miss Ran, bitch means female dog, wolf, or fox. In eastern legends, foxes are those that steal one's husband or boyfriend... so, shouldn't that title fit you better? Bitch." Malarin said calmly.**

**Celle reached up, and in one swift movement, slapped Malarin across the face. The ring on Celle's finger left a mark at the corner of Malarin's mouth. The maids gasped and ran up to her immediately, a handkerchief already pressed up against the corner of her mouth.**

**Celle took one last look at them before turning and walking out of the room, her steps still confident even after the entire ordeal. Malarin dabbed at her mouth gently, then looked up at the retreating form of Celle, a smile appeared on her face.**

**Little by little, she'll crack this woman called Celle Ran.**

_**

* * *

Computer Company**_

**"What? She slapped Malarin?" Aeris exclaimed as she and Ray entered Kenny's office, a light of surprise shone through Ray's eyes. Kenny glanced at them from over his computer and went back to his work. Malarin smiled at them from her place on the sofa with a pack of ice pressed up to the corner of her mouth. "Malarin, are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine, don't worry about it."**

**"What did you do to her anyways?" Ray asked, leaning against the wall beside the sofa.**

**"I didn't do anything to her." Malarin stated and rolled her eyes slowly. "I only had her look at Celestia's album."**

**"What?" Ray nearly jumped in surprise. Pushing away from the wall, he looked down at Malarin incredulously. "Why did you do that?"**

**"Why can't she do that?" Kenny jumped to her defense immediately.**

**"Celle hates to be compared with anyone else." Ray said a frown clearly visible on his face.**

**"And how do you know her so well?" Malarin asked quietly. Ray was silent, he can't say that they've been seeing each other everyday, whether for business or not.**

**"Guys, it doesn't really matter what Celle thinks. Malarin, where did you find her?"**

**"I dropped off Kai and picked her up."**

**Immediately, an idea about Kai and Celle arguing came into her mind, she grabbed her purse and stood up abruptly. "Ray, do you mind if we get going now?"**

**Ray nodded and headed to the door, Aeris turned to Kenny and Malarin to wave good-bye. The door clicked shut behind them, returning the room to silence. Kenny stopped typing and went around his desk and then knelt down before Malarin to touch her face. "Does it still hurt?"**

**"Don't worry about it." Malarin smiled and patted the hand on her face.**

**"Are you doing anything on Saturday?" Kenny asked.**

**Malarin raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Are you asking me out on a date?"**

**Kenny sighed and dropped his hands to grab onto hers. "Malarin, we've known each other since forever and..."**

**"It doesn't matter how long we've known each other, some things just may not work out at all."**

**"Why do you always reject me when I ask you out?" Kenny asked with a frown.**

**Malarin looked at him and bit her bottom lip. With a sigh, she glanced down. She can't tell him, it'll... he'll hate her for it. Looking up and into Kenny's eyes, with a ghost of a smile, she hugged him tightly.**

_**

* * *

Ray's apartment**_

**Finally picking up his car from the bar they were in, he drove back to his apartment rather than taking a taxi. Humming to himself softly, he stepped out of the elevator and headed for his home. In front of his door, he met Celle, waiting for him. He paused and then raised a warm smile immediately. "Hey, what are you doing here this late?"**

**Celle smiled and ran a hand through her hair carelessly. "I don't want to be alone tonight."**

**"I see." Ray nodded with a serious look on his face. They looked at each other with serious expressions, when finally Celle blinked and laughed, infecting Ray with laughter as well.**

**"Come on in." Ray motioned as he unlocked the door and held it open for her. Celle nodded at him and stepped into his apartment slowly.**

**From behind her, Ray turned on the lights and illuminated the foyer before shutting the door behind him. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll make some tea."**

**"I want something to wear for the night." Celle said after him and slipped out of her jacket. Her body followed him slowly as her eyes wandered around his living room, taking in the surrounding.**

**"You can wear something of mine. They're all in the closet in my room." Ray said while his hands are busy preparing tea.**

**"Alright." Celle spun around at the doorway of the kitchen and made her way into his room. Pushing open the door, she turned on the lights. She's afraid of the dark. Slowly walking into the room, she shut the door behind her gently. His room reflects upon him, organized, clean, and very normal with a touch of grace. Opening his closet, she found racks filled with clothing, her nose filled with his scent. Fingering the fabric, she slid every article of clothing past her eyes until she can find something that's suitable for the night.**

**"Celle, can I come in?" Ray asked after knocking on the door softly.**

**The door opened and Celle walked out with a large T-shirt on. It covered her from neck to knee. "It's perfect! Extremely comfortable." She commented and pulled at the sleeve of the T-shirt playfully.**

**"Come on, tea is ready." Celle nodded and followed after him into the kitchen. **

**"Hey Ray, how long have you known Kai?" She asked as she sat down on one of the chairs around the counter and looked at Ray's back as he is pouring tea.**

**"A very long time." Ray answered and turned around with 2 cups. Placing one in front of her, he sat down across from her with his. "Why?"**

**"I was just wondering what kind of girl he likes." Celle said, stirring her tea slowly.**

**"Why? You like him?" Ray asked. He took a sip from the cup, hoping that it'd hide his emotions.**

**"It was love at first sight." She then laughed mockingly and shook her head. "Nah, starting with like is perfectly fine with me."**

**"I see." Ray commented shortly, and he was quiet. After a moment, he felt Celle's curious eyes on him, only then he remembered that he still hasn't answered her question. "He likes... anyone that has the same personality as Celestia."**

**Celle dropped her stare immediately and formed a small smile. "You heard about what happened today, huh?"**

**"Celestia was never like that. She wouldn't have slapped Malarin; she would have held back her tears and ran off." Ray continued on with a smile, looking into his tea cup.**

**Celle frowned, this Celestia sounds like a weakling. She has to change her entire attitude just to get Kai toe even look at her? Ray looked up at her and licked his lips. "Celle, you already have an advantage over most girls." Celle looked up at him with question in her eyes. "No matter you like it or not, your face gives you a clear advantage over everyone else."**

**Celle looked down immediately, seeing her reflection in her tea cup, a face that's so familiar to her and everyone else. Ray reached out and cupped her face in his hands, she lifted her eyes and head willingly. "Celle, sometimes, to love one means loving everything and everyone around that person."**

**Celle raised an eyebrow skeptically, she has to love everyone as well?**

_**

* * *

Casino Heaven**_

**"Kai, are you in here?" Aeris asked as she peered into the dark room, her eyes scanning the room. It seems as if he's not here.**

**"I'm here."**

**Aeris yelped and jumped around, almost knocking Kai backwards. Her chest heaving up and down, her eyes wide open. "Where, where were you?"**

**"Getting coffee." Kai said calmly and led her into the office, turning on a lamp beside his computer, the light giving the room a dull glow. Kai walked around and dropped into his large leather chair, his head tilted back.**

**Aeris looked at him and went over to him quietly, pushing some things away on his desk to make room for her sitting, she noticed a familiar picture. Pausing, she reached out and hesitantly picked it up. "What happened?"**

**Kai cracked open an eye and looked at it, frowning, he went back to resting with his eyes closed. Aeris raised an eyebrow and nodded with a fond look in her eyes for the picture. "Celle, huh?"**

**The picture was torn up by Celle, and it seems like Kai has taped all the pieces back together carefully. Every crack met with each other, as if the picture wasn't ever torn up, except for the lines running through it.**

**"Kai, you can't keep this up forever, what do you have planned for Celle? You do have to work with her for at least half a year." Aeris started as she dropped the picture on the table again.**

**"I don't know, seeing Celestia's face, and Celle's attitude, it's just..." Kai trailed off, and with a sigh, he whirled around in his chair and looked out the large windows at the lightened city below him.**

**"I know what you're saying, but maybe, just for her face; give her a bit of sympathy. Give her a chance, and maybe you'll find her attitude changing." Aeris said patiently. Even though she doesn't like Celle at all, but she understands her feelings. And besides, Ray and her...**

**"Her attitude changing? I doubt what happened to Malarin is a change of attitude." Kai stated mockingly.**

**Kenny! That idiot!**

**Aeris rolled her eyes and mentally cursed Kenny over and over again. Here she is, trying to restore some peace back to their lives. After so many years, when they're finally able to at least put Celestia at the back of their head, she appears. What is this?**

**"Yeah, but she was pissed at you." Aeris said quietly.**

**"So, you're saying it's my fault?"**

**Aeris looked around and shook her head, this is harder than she thought. Looking at Celle's face, she sees her best friend, and even though she barely knows her, but she would still like to be her friend. And thus, she is defending her against everyone, but sometimes, she seriously wonders if it's worth it.**

**Without thinking, she went around and knelt down in front of Kai. Touching his hands softly, Kai looked down at her. "Kai, I'm not trying to do anything that'll make you bend your rules. However, giving Celle a chance may be the best thing for everyone at this time." Aeris gave him a sympathetic smile and looked at him pleadingly.**

**Kai didn't say anything, he just reached into one of his drawers and took out a box to give to Aeris. "Here's that necklace that you wanted me to order."**

**Aeris dropped her hands and stood up slowly. Stupid Kai and his ability to change the topic. "Thanks." Aeris took it and grabbed her purse, opening it up, she gasped. "Oh no… Ray's recipe!"  
**

**Kai looked up at her questioningly, Aeris grabbed her purse and the box then gave Kai a smile. "Sorry, got to return this. I'll see you some time." Aeris turned and walked out of the room quickly.**

**Kai looked after her retreating form, slowly; he turned his head to face the windows again. **

**Give Celle a chance huh?**

_**

* * *

Ray's Apartment Building**_

**Aeris stepped out of the elevator quickly and hurried to Ray's apartment. Ringing the door bell twice and she waited. Soon, the door swung open, Aeris put on a smile immediately. "Ray..." She trailed off and her eyes widened. A frown appeared on her face as she starred at the person in front of her unbelievably.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 4

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 4**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

**I just like you, so I'm not afraid how tough this road would be.**

**I just like you, so I can eagerly accept everything you offer.**

**I just like you, so I can't wait for the future we shall share together.**

**I just like you, so sercurity flies out of the window.**

**I just like you, so I want your love back.**

**If you don't like me, please tell me.**

**You don't need to apologize, because I know I will forgive you.**

**Just because I like you.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Monday Morning**_

**"Um... Kai, I don't think this is a good idea." Celestia protested quietly as Kai dragged her down to the cafeteria. "Kai."**

**Unfortunately, Kai just walked forwards, ignoring the stares that they're receiving from everyone around them. Celestia hastily covered her head and proceeded after Kai quickly, trying to catch up to him with her long dress, it isn't exactly helping.**

**Finally, inside the cafeteria Celestia dropped into a chair beside Aeris and leaned onto the table, Kai slipped into a chair beside her.**

**"You guys are late." Jamice said with a goofy smile. "Ray was here long before you, considering he has the same class as both of you."**

**Kai didn't say anything, Celestia glanced at him then turned to the others with a smile. "It's my fault, my art supplies kept on dropping on the floor." She said quietly, a faint blush covering her face. She's not used to talking to so many people.**

**"Celestia, when are you coming to the art room? You promised to show us some new techniques." A few girls stood over their table, their mouths talking to Celestia, their eyes totally on the guys. "When are you coming?" Seemingly, the question was directed towards the others.**

**Celestia gasped and stood up quickly. "I'm sorry. I'll go with you right now."**

**Kai's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, she turned to look at him. "You haven't eaten yet, go later."**

**"But..."**

**"Sit!"**

**"Kai..."**

**Without a response, he pulled her down again. She looked up at the girls helplessly, and shrugged. Ray looked at her, then turned to the girls still by their table, not looking so happy. "She'll go later; you can sit with us right now if you want to." Celestia looked up and their eyes connected, she smiled gratefully and nodded to him. Ray returned her smile and began eating again.**

_**Later**_

**"So, what's up with you and Kai?" Aeris asked as Celestia set up her utensils for her sketch. Jamice and Lianna sat around the art room as well, it's a spare for them, so they decided to spend the period in Celestia's favorite art room.**

**"What do you mean?" Celestia mumbled and fondled with her equipments, not wanting to admit anything.**

**"Oh come on! I've never seen anyone he... looks after so much." Jamice commented. "It's a shame, I wanted to fish him up first, but... a fish called Max was too quick." She sighed dramatically, earning a round of laughter from everyone.**

**Lianna sat near a stack of arts and flipped through them. She saw every kind of people, laughing, frowning, dancing, crying and more. She saw every one of her friends, including the guys, she turned toward Celestia. "Celestia, how come you don't have any portraits of Kai?"**

**Celestia blushed, and stopped her work. "I... don't know how to ask him."**

**"You just go up to him and ask." Jamice said easily, chewing her gum.**

**Celestia just bowed her head, a faint blush crept upon her cheeks again. Even though they're going out, but asking him to pose for her wouldn't be... shaking her head, she sighed. Yeah, she'll ask him someday.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

_Ray's Apartment_**

**"What are you doing here?" Aeris asked with her eyes wide open, her mind racing with thoughts. It's late at night; she's standing in Ray's apartment with his T-shirt and nothing else.**

**"Ray's taking a shower." Celle said shortly and pushed the door open wider. Then turning she walked inside the room slowly.**

**Aeris followed in after her and closed the door behind her quietly. She's been in Ray's apartment countless times before, but never had she felt so awkward and out of place in his living room. Celle stood on the other side of the table and looked at her calmly.**

**"Make yourself comfortable." She said matter-of-factly.**

**Aeris's head shot up, what did Celle just say? Why did she sound like the mistress of this place when she hasn't even been here for over 2 weeks? Looking up, the two pairs of eyes locked and they looked at each other. Aeris saw the challenge in Celle's eyes, suddenly, looking at this woman that looks so much like her best friend, she began to wonder. She wondered if her decision about trying to be friends with her was a good idea or a destructive factor in her life.**

**"Aeris, what are you doing here?"**

**Aeris and Celle both snapped their heads toward the bathroom. Ray stood there with his boxer, a towel around his neck, and damp hair. He wore a look of surprise in his eyes, one hand on his towel.**

**Aeris just looked at him and her mouth went dry, no sound came out. Celle glanced at her and then turned to Ray with a suggestive smile. "I'll be in the shower if you need me." With that, she brushed past Ray and walked into the bedroom with her hip swaying lightly. Aeris starred after her, she hasn't failed to notice the suggestion that was in between her words. And she's sure that Ray picked it up as well.**

**"Aeris, why are you here so late?"**

**Aeris turned towards Ray numbly, her mind still on Celle.**

**"Aeris, what's wrong?" Ray asked with a smile.**

**Aeris looked at him, suddenly she feels as though the smile is not for her anymore. Suddenly, she feels as if the smile is a reflection of what Celle said. Blinking rapidly, she reached into her purse and took out the pages of paper.**

**"Your recipe." Putting the papers on his table, she grabbed her purse and brushed past him quickly with her head bowed. She headed straight for the door, not wanting to stay here a second longer.**

**"Aeris! What is wrong with you?" Ray grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the door. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her with concern.**

**Aeris stopped her movements and just stood there, letting Ray hold onto her arm. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly lifted up her head and looked at Ray. "How can you keep on doing this?"**

**"Keep on doing what?" Ray asked with confusion written all over his face.**

**"How can you keep pretending that she's one of our closest friends when she clearly is just an outsider?" Aeris demanded as she turned to face Ray directly, reminding her of the grasp he still has on her arm.**

**"Aeris, how can you behave like everyone else? True, she might be a little different, but doesn't she remind you anything like Celestia? Why can't you just accept her for the fact that she looks like Celestia? You're her best friend, why are you being so selfish?" Ray demanded harshly.**

**"So what if I don't like you walking close with her? You got a problem with that?"**

**This argument heated up as the fact that Celle is still in Ray's bathroom rolled around in Aeris's mind. On the heat of the moment, no one really knows what they're saying.  
**

**"What is it to you that I walk too close with her or not? Why should it bother you?"**

**"Because I like you and I hate it when you get too close to any other girl!"**

**Suddenly, everything went silent, Ray dropped his hand slowly, shocked at what she just said. Aeris starred at him numbly, not believing that she spilt out her feelings in front of him. Wonderful, their friendship just got more complicated... if there's still any friendship left between them.**

**"Aeris..." Ray started off, but didn't quite know how to finish it. His voice dropped several tones.**

**Taking in a deep breath, Aeris recollected herself, calming down. "Good-night, Ray." With that, she turned and walked out of his apartment, closing the door behind her softly. Ray stood in his living room, still thinking about what Aeris just said. A pair of hands wrapped around his waist as he felt a face pressed up against his shoulder.**

**"She hates me that much?" Celle asked softly.**

**"She... doesn't hate you." Ray said softly, he doesn't even know what Aeris feels anymore.**

**"Why? Because I'm not an accurate presentation of her best friend? Or..." Celle dropped her arms and went around facing Ray directly. "Or." She put a hand up to his cheek and fingered his flesh gently. "Or is it because I stole the one she loves?"**

**Ray's mouth went dry, looking at her is just like looking at Celestia. "You... heard us?"**

**"What's wrong with me wanting to find comfort in a friend?" She asked and dropped her hand from his face.**

**Instead of her warm fingers, cool air brushed against his face, reminding him of the word 'friend'. Celestia used to smile and call him that as well, a very good friend...**

_**

* * *

Aeris's Apartment**_

**Slamming the door behind her, she let herself be surrounded by darkness. The event momentarily passed flashed through her mind. Closing her eyes, she slowly dropped down onto the floor with her back against the door.**

**She does not know how long she sat in the dark, or stayed in that position. Her cell phone went off at a particular time, jolting Aeris. She reached into her purse, and pulled out her cell phone.**

**It's Jamice.**

**Shaking her head to clear her mind, she flipped her phone open. "Yeah?"**

**"Is Max with you?" Came through Jamice's tired voice.**

**"Max?" Aeris sat up and cleared her throat. "No, why?"**

**"He told me to wait for him in his apartment, it's already 12:30, and he's still not back."**

**12:30, that late?**

**"No, he's not with me. Try calling Tyson, maybe he knows."**

**"Yeah, bye."**

**Aeris turned off her cell phone and just starred in front of her with nothing on her mind. Then slowly, she leaned back onto the door again.**

**What is she going to do about Ray from now on?**

_**

* * *

Tyson's Apartment**_

**"No, he's not with me." Tyson said with a frown and tried loosening his tie.**

**Lianna walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand. Setting it on the table in front of Tyson, she looked at him as he talked on the phone.**

**"Jamice, don't worry, I'm sure he's perfectly fine." Tyson said while rubbing his temple with one finger. Lianna has already taken over his tie for him.**

**"Yeah, bye." Flipping his phone shut, his headache is getting worse. He hates going to charity balls, they annoy the hell out of him and give him a headache.**

**Opening his eyes, he focused on Lianna as she slowly undid his tie and pulled it off for him. "Drink some tea." She offered.**

**"Lianna, let's get married." Tyson said suddenly.**

**Lianna looked at him calmly on the front, her heart is beating at an abnormal speed. She then blinked and broke off their eye contact to stand up and step away from him. "Rest well, I'm going home."**

**Tyson just sat on the sofa numbly as he listened to Lianna get ready and walk out of the door. The moment the door closed behind her, he punched the arm of his sofa.**

**Just what is he suppose to do to satisfy her?**

**Gritting his teeth, he dialed a familiar number and waited. "Kenny, come to a bar with me."**

_**

* * *

Max's Apartment**_

**"Jamice?"**

**Her eyes snapped open immediately and sat up to meet Max's apologetically face in front of hers. "Max! Where have you been?" Her voice is filled with her concern for him as she looked at him carefully.**

**"Sorry, a new line of Beyblade caught my attention." Max said as he pushed a few strand of hair back from Jamice's face.**

**"Then... why didn't you pick up your cell phone?" Jamice's mind wrapped around his every word. The fact that he's safe and sound gave her the time to follow up on everything.**

**"You know how our labs don't have any signals." Max shook his head and shrugged.**

**"So, you were just down in the lab?" Jamice echoed after him, her mind wrapping around his word slowly.**

**"Yeah."**

**"And you made me wait? Why didn't you call me?" Jamice shouted, her mind whirling, her heart dropping back down to its original place. Instead, her rage rose up.**

**"Sorry, but the new Beyblade really caught my attention, it's like a new species that has never been seen or created before. You would not believe it!" Max said excitedly, his eyes twinkling.**

**"You're right! I wouldn't believe it. And, I don't even want to know it!" Jamice stood up abruptly, her anger flaring. "Have fun with your high-tech, newly advanced Beyblade!" Pushing past him, she headed straight for the door and eventually the elevator.**

**"Jamice! Wait!" Max called after her, grabbed the elevator door before it closed. "Jamice, what's wrong?"**

**"Oh, just about everything!" Jamice shouted and pressed the 'close door' button furiously.**

**"Jamice, wait!" Max called out, but the door closed in front of his face. He watched as the elevator went down the levels quickly.**

**Inside the elevator, Jamice kicked a wall angrily, what the hell! Ever since they began dating, it's always been like this. He's always fawning over his work; she sometimes wonders who really is his girlfriend. It's evident that he chose Beyblade...**

_**

* * *

Next Night-Club**_

**The atmosphere is awkwardly tense; everyone seems to be trying to avoid everyone else. Malarin put down her glass and looked around. "So, why is everyone so quiet tonight?"**

**No one said anything, the entire environment was tense. Malarin sighed and opened her mouth, wanting to say something. Kai put down his glass and cut her off. "Celle."**

**Celle looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Yes Kai?" Her voice is as sweet as honey.**

**"You have time this weekend?"**

**Celle's eyes brightened immediately, everyone looked at him with shocked eyes. Aeris looked at him; grateful cannot even describe her feelings right now. She glanced at Ray, whom is still looking down at the table. "Why? Are you asking me out on a date?" She batted her eyes playfully.**

**Kai glanced at everyone around him and nodded slowly, Celle chuckled and flipped some of her hair back, trying to play it cool. "I knew you'd finally understand that I'm much better than that other girl." She then literally bounced right next to Kai and linked her arm through his tightly. Her head fell onto Kai's shoulder and she breathed out contently.**

**Ray finally looked up from the table at Kai and Celle, forcing a smile on his face, he raised up his glass of alcohol. "Congratulations." With that, he tilted his head back, proceeding to down the entire glass. Celle smiled widely as she looked on.**

**"Ray." Kai started, frowning as Ray gulped down everything and set the glass on the table again.**

**"Thank you Ray." Celle said sweetly as she snuggled up to Kai even more. **

**Ray nodded and stood up, shrugging a bit. "I don't feel that well, you guys have fun." With that, he turned and walked away quickly. Aeris pulled at her purse and stood up after him.**

**"I'll go with him." Aeris said quietly. Pausing, she turned to face Kai, looking at him carefully, with a smile on her face. "And thank you Kai." With that, she turned and followed after Ray.**

**"Isn't it sweet that they're always chasing after each other?" Celle stated innocently, leaning into Kai even more. Everyone looked towards her with disbelief in their eyes, how can she say something at a time like this?**

**Retrieving his gaze from her face, Kai poured himself more drink into his glass, hoping that the alcohol would help to dull down his headache. Looking at the girl right next to him, he's beginning to doubt the decision of asking her out.**

_**

* * *

Ocean Side**_

**"You know..." Aeris started as she and Ray stood on a large boulder. Ray turned to her slowly, watching her through the dark veil of night and the wind that has picked up.**

**"You know the first time I saw Kai up close and actually saw the side of Kai that Celestia saw was right here." Aeris said, standing strong up-against the howling wind. "And then I started wondering how other people saw each and every individual beside them."**

**Aeris turned to spare a look at Ray, with a some what sheepish smile. "And then I realized that people will look at things and people differently, and that you cannot change one's way of looking at things." Aeris concluded, with a nod of her head.**

**Ray turned to look at her, finally understanding the true words hidden within her context. She is right, there is no way he can change Celle's perspective about him or Kai. Everything was already planned out by fate, and no one can interfere with fate's plans.**

**Stepping up onto the boulder beside Aeris, he faced the howling wind and looked out at the blackened sea. They stood in silence; Ray glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. **

**This girl, this woman, and how many times has she come through to him like this? From when they became friends and her finding out about the fact that he loves Celestia, she has always been there for him. Even when he doesn't even mention a word about what he's feeling, somehow, she can still manage to see right through him.**

**He remembers clearly all those times where she would wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything will be okay tomorrow, where no one will be hurt anymore. Yet...**

**Ray's eyes dimmed as he looked at Aeris's calm profile. Last night... his reaction wounded her. He knows it did, no matter how much she smiled today, the pain cannot have been washed away that quickly. Sighing, she looked down at his feet; someone's got to start his conversation... it needs to be clarified. "Aeris..."**

**"Ray!" Aeris called out suddenly, Ray blinked and stopped his own sentence. They looked at each other and Aeris raised a care-fee smile. "About lat night, about what I said. I'm not going to deny that fact. However, I hope that won't disturb our friendship either, I'd much rather have you as a friend than not have you at all."**

**Aeris paused and scratched her head, as if thinking about what she's going to say next.**

**"I still like you, and I doubt that it'll change any time soon, but I won't interfere with your life. You look at me as a friend, I like secretively; let's just go on like this, okay?"**

**Ray just starred at her, stunned by her words, not knowing what to say. Here he is, a moment ago, trying to find something to say to her. Yet, she has stunned him with her words and attitude. Finally, Ray grinned and shook his head funnily. "Why are you not a salesperson?"**

**Aeris giggled to that as well, knowing that Ray had accepted her request, so right now, they're still the best of friends. Looking at Ray's smiling face; she turned to the endless black ocean and smiled to herself.**

**Perhaps, being friends is the best thing for them.**

_**

* * *

Celle's Hotel**_

**"Are you going to come up?" Celle asked, looking at Kai intently. He had agreed to drive her back to her hotel... maybe he'll go up to her room as well.**

**"No." Kai said shortly and took out a pack of cigarette. Taking out one, he placed it in his mouth.**

**Surprise flickered through Celle's eyes as she watched this motion. "You smoke?"**

**"Why? You don't like it?" Kai asked immediately, a flicker of hope rising from within.**

**"No, you look very hot when smoking." Celle shook her head, he finally agreed to go out with her, she has to let him do whatever he wishes... but why can't she stand the sight of him smoking? If feels as if she's been asked this before, and unconsciously, she just wants to grab the cigarette and throw it out. "Kai, remember to watch my interview tomorrow. I promise you'll like what you see. Good night." She leaned over and left a kiss on the corner of his lips. Then, with a wink, she got out of the car and walked up the stairs of her hotel.**

**Kai watched her enter her hotel lobby, then turned back to look at his steering wheel. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his wallet. Flipping open the wallet, a picture of Celestia smiled at him.**

**She never liked him smoking.**

**Looking at her picture, he brushed his thumb over her face gently. Then, rolling down the window, he threw out the pack of cigarettes along with the one he just put into his mouth. Watching them fly away with the wind, how he wishes that his worry for Celestia would fly away...**

_**

* * *

Next Day**_

_**Casino Heaven**_

_**Celle's Dressing Room**_

**"Why did you purchase outfits like these? Your fans will be shocked." Celle's agent said as he walked into the room, holding a couple bags of cloths.**

**"You don't like them?" Celle stopped brushing her hair and looked at his reflection in the mirror.**

**"I don't really care how you dress, but your fans..."**

**"So you're saying that my fans won't like it?" Celle spun around her make-up chair and faced him.**

**"I... don't know how they'll react." Her agent admitted tiredly.**

**"Then, why don't we find out later?" Celle asked with a smile. Her agent frowned and nodded slowly, she is the star after all. "Thanks for picking them up, you can put it beside my bag." Celle motioned towards her bag on the ground then turned toward her mirror again.**

**He put down the handful of bags besides her purse and straightened to look at her back. Feeling his eyes on her back, she turned her head to give him a strange look.**

**"What is wrong with you today?" Celle asked with a funny tone.**

**"Celle." He started, and then stopped again, frustration written all over his face.**

**"What? Seriously, what is wrong with you today?" Celle asked with a light laugh.**

**"About your relationship with Mr. Hiwatari... I think it'd be the best if you don't say anything about it." He said with a pleading look.**

**The smile on her face dropped slowly, she glanced down at the ground before turning toward the mirror again, this time just starring at the mirror. "Why is that?"**

**"Celle, you've only been in Japan for some time, your popularity cannot compare to that in Italy. You need to build a reputation that'll attract more people. If you say anything about your relationship, then..." Her agent trailed off and looked at her face carefully.**

**"So you're saying that revealing my relationship with Kai will disturb my career?"**

**"Well..."**

**"What's wrong with me being together with Kai?" Celle demanded and turned around to face him. "What is Kai? A disease that everyone's afraid of?"**

**"It's not that! I'm just saying that to risk your career for a guy is not worth it."**

**"Be quiet! I love Kai, and I'll do whatever I want during the interview!" Celle clutched fists by her ides. The room is like a war zone, Celle's practically shooting daggers at her agent.**

**"Sorry, are we interrupting anything?" A voice cut in at the right time.**

**Celle and her agent blinked and turned to the door way. There stood Malarin and Kenny behind her. Celle blinked in surprise. "Malarin. Kenny."**

**Malarin smiled and bowed gracefully. "Do you have a minute? We'd like to talk with you, if it's okay with your agent." Looking up, she smiled at Celle and her manager.**

**Yet, her eyes were filled with calculations. Celle looked at her carefully, suddenly eager to find out what they want to talk about.**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 5**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

**There's a legend,**

**The legend says,**

**If you fell in love with someone,**

**Just let them drink your tear,**

**Then they'll never leave you.**

_**Flashback**_

**"Kai, sorry, did you wait for a long time?" Celestia stepped down onto the step that Kai's sitting on. Kai turned towards her and stood up to grab her books and supplies, leaving her arms empty. Using the other hand, he took a hold of her hand, and they walked home together.**

**"How was class?" Kai asked, breaking the silence. This is Monday night, he's talking about the once in a week art class that she has. He's now picking her up everywhere and anytime.**

**"It was normal." Celestia turned to him with a smile. "Kai, in a week, you'll be graduating high school, what are you going to do afterwards?"**

**"Keep on going to school, Voltaire..." He paused and looked down at Celestia. "My grandfather wants me to take over his family business."**

**"Do you want to?"**

**"No, I don't like how he works. I'll go to school, but open something myself."**

**"Open what?"**

**"What do you want me to open?"**

**"Um... how about a chain of casinos? You'll earn more money that way." Celestia suggested easily, Kai looked at her, but said nothing. Celestia then looked down shyly, still not believing that she's going to ask him this. "Kai, do you mind being the model of my next portrait?"**

**They stopped in front of her house, Kai looked at her expressionlessly, and Celestia can't even look up at him. In her mind, she's guessing that the silence is a rejection. Soon, she felt Kai's hand on her cheek; she smiled and leaned into Kai's large hand sweetly.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow." Celestia nodded and took over her supplies. "And call me when you're going to do that sketch." He said and walked off towards his house.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

**"Yeah?" Celle turned and asked as she sent out her manager.**

**"You should consider your manager's words." Kenny said immediately.**

**"Why? I'm going out with Kai, aren't I? Why can't I say that we're going out?" Celle demanded. She cannot believe what she is hearing.**

**"It's not about whether you're really going out with him or not! I'm telling you this for your own good!" Kenny retorted back.**

**"Seriously! Why can't you people accept me? What's wrong with me? Why do you always have to cast me out?" Celle exploded out.**

**"That's not the point..." Kenny started. Stupid woman, no manners at all, and she asks why. Malarin patted his shoulder and quieted him down.**

**"Celle, we're not isolating you out. We're thinking about you and Kai. If the word leaks out, neither of you will have peace. Kai was a Beyblade Champion, and now he's a world wide casino owner. Think about it, no one will leave him alone. He won't be too happy about that."**

**Celle looked at her and let her words roll around in her mind. She's right; she can't risk Kai's feelings for her... if he has any.**

**Malarin looked at her silent form then walked towards Celle and put a hand on her shoulder. "Celle, you got to know that we're not trying to drive you away. I know now is a crucial moment for you, but sometimes you need to be patient and wait."**

**"But..." Celle stuttered.**

**With a smile, Malarin pulled the younger girl towards her and let her head rest against her shoulder blade. "Celle, please, reconsider what you're going to say. You two still have a long way to go." Her voice was softened, like a lullaby.**

**Celle looked over Malarin's shoulder. She could only see Kenny's face, which didn't reveal anything. Yet, she missed Malarin's expression. The warm embrace is a contrast to the faraway look in her eyes. After a moment, Celle pushed away from her embrace and looked at Malarin with a convinced look.**

**"You're right; I cannot risk him being mad at me."**

**Malarin smiled while Kenny breathed out a sigh of relief. "So, you won't mind if we're going to be present at your interview, will you?"**

**Celle smiled deeply and shook her head from side to side like a little girl. "Of course not, I'll welcome you."**

_**

* * *

Next Day**_

**Celle walked into the interview with a drastic change to her style. She wore a long sleeved shirt and knee length skirt, even Malarin and Kenny looked on surprised. The interview went on promptly, yet you know the most famous question would come up sooner or later.**

**"Miss Ran, I heard you currently have a boyfriend, is that true?"**

**Celle smiled and looked up at Malarin and Kenny. "Yes, I do have a boyfriend, and I'm very much in love with him."**

**Cameras flashed on and off, capturing the smile on her face. Malarin and Kenny looked at each other and Malarin smiled softly. "Well, at least she didn't reveal Kai's identity."**

**"She's still an idiot." Kenny commented with a roll of eyes.**

**"Don't be so mean, after all, she is just in love with Kai." Malarin appeared to be very laid back. "Even if she looks just like Celestia, there're some things that just can't be replaced." **

**However, it's still strange that they look exactly alike. Ceasing her eyebrows slightly, she reminded herself that she doesn't believe in a twin for everyone. There's something so totally off about this... but what is it? The interview continued on, Malarin and Kenny turned and walked away.**

_**

* * *

Casino Heaven**_

**Kai switched off his television and starred at his fogged reflection in the T.V. screen. **

**The declaration of love. **

**It was a bold action, and only she would ever think about something like that. However, it is not like her to hold back either; so the reason why she didn't say his name is probably due to someone talking to her about it.**

**Standing up, he walked to his floor length windows and looked out at the busy streets of Tokyo. He let his mind run wild, his gaze unfocused. Even in the middle of the day, there're still people entering the casino. You'd think that they have some kind of a job to go to, some sort of a home to return to.**

**The casino.**

**Celestia.**

**Kai closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the window. **

**This entire casino is open just for you. So, where are you now?**

**Opening his eyes, he pushed away from the window and grabbed his suit jacket. Walking out of his office, his secretary stood up to greet him. "Any phone calls, please take them for me. Call my cell phone only if there's an emergency."**

**"Yes sir." His secretary bowed and Kai walked past her with long strides.**

**On a lovely day like this, the couples passing his car have their arms around each other and each pair is so in love. Yet, the couple that just declared their love for each other yesterday is already walking down separate paths today. The world is full of changes, even if they can hold on, fate will find ways to make you suffer and forget.**

**Stopping his car in front of an unfinished house, he lit a cigarette and looked on. He bought the house as soon as he got out of the hospital, thinking that he and Celestia could live here later on. **

**But then... she disappeared. **

**Taking in all the guilt, he looked at the cemetery from the side mirrors. Celestia had thought that it was bad luck, but he had brushed it off. Maybe... he should have paid more attention, so that maybe Celestia would still be here today.**

**Rolling down his window, he threw out his cigarette butt and opened his door to step out. Taking in a deep breath of the air around him, he walked towards the house. It has been a few years ever since he saw this house when it was being sold to the public, but he asked to stop the construction, hoping that Celestia would come back and see this house finish its construction for her own eyes.**

**Touching the front of the house, he struggles to remember much of the incident. All he can see about the incident is Celestia's surprised face. Aside from that, nobody wants to tell him anything else.**

**Walking into the house, he stood some distance away from the beam that landed on his head years ago. Even to this day, the beam is still just sitting there, neither secured nor tied down. It's just one of those little things that makes him feel closer to Celestia still.**

**Then, a piercing ring tone cut through Kai's thought, and disturbed the peace. Kai blinked and slowly brought his attention to the cell phone in his pocket. As if it was an alien, Kai pulled it out and put it to his ear.**

**"Hello?"**

**"President." His secretary's voice came through. Kai raised his eyebrows slightly at her voice. Don't tell him that there's some sort of an emergency. "Forgive me for bothering you."**

**"Don't worry about it."**

**"Miss Ran is here and she wants to see you right away."**

**Suddenly, Kai's head began to swarm with bees. "What does she want?"**

**"She said she prepared lunch for you, and wants to eat lunch with you."**

**Lunch. Can it possibly be for humans?**

**"Tell her I'll be right back." Then, pausing for a moment, he added on. "Let her wait in my office."**

**"Yes sir."**

**Hanging up his phone, he once again was warped back to the world with Celestia. He gazed at the house for a moment longer before turning briskly and walking out of the house. Even when he was sitting in the car, his gaze still looked longingly at the house. **

**The cemetery is still sitting at the back of his car.**

_**

* * *

Casino Heaven**_

**"You don't have to prepare lunch for me." Kai stated immediately as his foot set place inside his office.**

**Celle looked up and smiled, suddenly Celestia's face was in her place. "Kai, you like my new hair color?"**

**Kai's eyes flashed, she dyed her hair. Now, she looks exactly like Celestia, even her smile. For a second there, he almost thought that Celestia came back. "Why did you dye your hair brown?" Her blond hair is the only way he can tell the difference, it's his last defense.**

**"Now I look exactly like your old girlfriend... what's her name again?"**

**"Celestia." Kai said slowly, as if tasting the word.**

**"Celestia... a very heavenly name. Heavenly... Casino Heaven. You named it for her." Celle realized suddenly. "Anyway, your lunch is getting cold. Here." She stood up and opened the bendos that she prepared.**

**Taking in a deep breath, he reminded himself that he at least has to give her a chance. Looking at the lunch she prepared, maybe she isn't that bad.**

_**

* * *

Mansion**_

**"Welcome back." Maids bowed to Malarin as she entered the house. A maid took over Malarin's jacket while another took her bag. "The Master said he'll be late tonight."**

**Malarin looked at her and nodded softly. "Thank you." Then, leaving the maids, she headed straight for the study room. Turning on the monitor, she typed in 'Celle Ran'. Watching as a list of websites showed up.**

**All this new personality and attitude is way too suspicious. Clicking on a website, she looked over the biographical information.**

**There has to be some indication of abnormality in some of the profiles. In this world, there's no such thing as a twin for everyone. There's definitely something wrong with this. She doesn't believe that Celle has no connection to Celestia what-so-ever. She still remembers a few years back, Voltaire's face when he talked about Celestia. Deep down inside, she still feels that Voltaire has something to do with Celestia's disappearance.**

**If only someone has Celle's parents' names, then it'll be much easier.**

_**

* * *

Night**_

_**Ray's Apartment**_

**"The stars are really nice." Celle said mindlessly as she rotated her cup in her hand.**

**"Yeah." Ray agreed.**

**The two of them are sitting on the railing of Ray's balcony, even though it's totally against the conducts of this building. The silence draped over them again. Finally, Ray turned and starred at her hard.**

**"What is wrong?" Ray asked.**

**Celle sighed and looked down at her cup, she's always here whenever something is wrong. It makes her feel bad that she cannot see him under other circumstances, but...**

**"I don't know. Everything's piling up. I don't know what to say." **

**Ray studied her carefully, he has not come into much contact with the previous women that were trying to attract Kai. However, he does know that no woman lasted longer than a week. "Are you tired?" Ray asked softly. Putting down his glass beside him on the railing, he reached out and touched her hair. "Are you tired? If you're tired, I'm always here."**

**Celle looked into Ray's eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. Exhaling, she leaned forwards to place her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, she closed her eyes against the steady sounds. Ray picked up his glass again and held it up to his lips for a gulp.**

**"Your heart beats, but who does it beat for?" Celle asked and fingered his collar lightly and carelessly.**

**Ray lowered his glass and looked at Celle. "What do you mean?"**

**"Let's play 20 questions." Celle suggested and looked beyond the skyline. "Who's the first person you loved?"**

**"My parents." Ray answered smoothly.**

**"Who's the first girl you ever wanted?" Celle narrowed her eyes at his chin as her head only tilts so far.**

**Ray was silent; he just slowly raised his glass and drank slowly. **

**"Was it also Celestia?"**

**Ray averted his gaze down into his cup. Celle closed her eyes and gently pushed away from him. "Is that why you're so nice to me?"**

**Ray swirled the glass in his hand and sighed heavily. "Celestia was... is a good friend of ours."**

**"Is. You think she's alive too."**

**"If you have seen Kai's determination to find her, and the unwavering belief that she's still here, then you'd understand why we're so certain." Ray said.**

**"So you're saying that you two were really close friends." Celle then paused and added on more. "As close as we are now?"**

**Ray was silent, he just looked at the sea of lights in front of him. Celle didn't pressure him either. A breeze came and ruffled their clothes and hair. Finally Ray looked down and ceased his eyebrows lightly.**

**"Celestia... I loved Celestia."**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 6

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 6**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

**This kind of love might be like a little breeze in the afternoon to you.**

**The curtains are waving lightly, you don't even have the urge to go and close the window.**

**This kind of love is like a sumer storm in a dark summer night to me.**

**Not holding back anything, presenting everything to you.**

**

* * *

_Flashback_**

_**Art Room**_

**"You've been playing that game forever! Aren't you finished with it yet?" Celestia asked, puzzled. She dragged Kai into the art room, trying to get him to pose for her. After many complaints, she had him sitting on a chair, his legs straddling the chair, leaning forward on the back of the chair; and he's playing a Beyblade game of some sort while Celestia is trying to do a sketch.**

**"No, I've started over again." He answered shortly.**

**"Kai... can't you look up from time to time?" It's awfully hard to draw his face when he has his head bowed all the time.**

**"If I look up, my Dranzer will die." He said calmly.**

**Celestia sighed and rolled her eyes before returning to her sketch again, trying to figure out how his face is going to look like in detail. They spent most of their afternoons in quietness. He's just playing his game; she's trying to figure out how she'll draw his face.**

**"Kai, can you please move your hair?" Celestia asked without looking up, she heard no reply. She looked up and looked at his still form, he's asleep. Putting down her pencil quietly, she walked over to him. She passed by a large set of windows, her long hair flying a bit, her dress swirling a bit. She knelt down in front of Kai and looked at him.**

**His eyes are closed tightly; his lips pressed together, softly breathing in and out. She gingerly reached up a hand and moved the strand of hair out of his face. Her hand lingered on his face and slowly traced a finger down his face, slowly down the left side. Her finger lingered on the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, Celestia gasped and pulled her hand back quickly, Kai snapped his eyes open and looked right into her blushing face.**

**Celestia smiled shyly and stood up as Kai grabbed his cell phone from the nearby table and flipped it open.**

**"What?"**

**Celestia walked towards a random table and leaned back onto it softly as Kai stood up and talked into the phone.**

**"Fine, fine, I'll be there! Yes!" Kai said impatiently, and with a sigh he shut his phone.**

**"Kai?" She called out softly.**

**Kai turned towards her. She pushed away from her table, and walked over to him slowly. Her expression is questioning. "Something wrong?"**

**"My grandfather is waiting for me at the front door." He said dully.**

**"Do you... want me to go with you?" She asked carefully, taking in his somewhat tense face.**

**"Will you be okay walking home by yourself?"**

**Celestia nodded, but said nothing.**

**"Sorry, I have to go; I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"**

**Celestia nodded again, this time with a little smile. Kai leaned down and kissed her left temple. "I'll see you tomorrow." Grabbing his cell phone, he turned and walked out of the art room.**

**Walking home by herself used to be a routine thing, however... as she walked down the street, she suddenly feels very lonely. Just these past weeks, she has gotten used to Kai walking home beside her.**

**"Celestia!" A voice rang out behind her; she turned in surprise and saw Ray coming up behind her.**

**"Ray, something wrong?" Celestia asked as Ray fell into pace beside her, they began walking again.**

**"No... Kai called me to walk you home." Celestia turned to him surprised. "He really... cares about you." Ray continued on, watching as a faint blush spread across her face. "Actually, I have something to talk to you about."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Next week, we'll be out of school, Kai and I are going to graduate. We were planning on going to an amusement park, but Kai doesn't want to go..."**

**"And you want me to convince him, right?" Celestia finished his sentence for him.**

**Ray turned and they both smiled at each other.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

_Casino Heaven_**

**"And let's take it from the top again. This time, I want everyone in their positions; this will be the last time we're practicing before we perform tonight." The music director yelled from the bottom of the stage.**

**A collective sighs of relief were heard all across the stage as the back-up dancers got up from their position on the floor and stretched themselves out. Celle smiled at them and went to the edge of the stage on the signal of the music director and sat down on the stage to talk to her.**

**"Celle, you mentioned that you wanted to do a piece by yourself. Something that's not in your album that was just released." The music director talked to her while flipping through the papers on her clip board.**

**Celle nodded her head and looked at her seriously. "Yes, it's something I just wrote."**

**"Then... will you just be singing it? With no music?" The director looked at her with a little frown.**

**"No, no. I know how to play the piano; I have the music sheets all worked out and everything." Celle shook her head immediately. She's not stupid enough to perform a song without any background music. It'll either drive the crowd wild... or insane... knowing her crowds, they'll probably go insane.**

**The music director chuckled and shook her head funnily, looking at Celle through somewhat questioning eyes. "You really want to perform this piece, don't you?"**

**Celle smiled sweetly and nodded, almost stunning the director for a second. She has never seen Celle smile like that before. Celle's smiles were usually full of mystery and seductive. However, her smiles nowadays are full of sweet and innocent auras, nothing like the old Celle. Something... or someone must have changed her.**

**"Anyways, I think we can squeeze you in at the end of the show. However, watch my signal, we might run out of time." The music director was right back on business again.**

**"Okay, got ya."**

**"Good. Now, let's go back and practice some more for tonight's show!" The music director patted Celle's shoulder and walked away from the stage to sit in her regular seat.**

**Celle exhaled loudly and stood up while doing stretches. Walking back to the middle of the stage, she silently went through all the song titles that she was supposed to be performing tonight.**

**Looking at her back-up dancers, she saw the couple within the group. They were talking to each other quietly, so much love in their eyes. The guy moved over to kiss the top of her head, and the girl just smiled and let him. Celle's arms dropped from their out-stretched positions and she just looked on.**

**I loved her.**

**That's what Ray said to her last night. He was so clear, so definite, and so confident with his answer. Yet... there was an air of uncertainty, vague, and almost opaque feeling to his emotions. It was the first time that Ray had told her about his feelings throughout this entire situation. The first time that he had admitted something to her.**

**She doesn't know what she felt at that moment. She's in love with Kai, she's certain of it. However, after hearing Ray say that... it made her heart drop to the endless pits of her stomach. The faraway look in his eyes, the weak twirling of his glass, and the silence that fell over them. They were all factors that she stopped asking him all sorts of questions. **

**After all, she did get the answer that she was looking for. She decided to split up everyone's life into the past life and the present life. Everyone's life with Celestia is the past life, and the present life is with her. She suddenly realized how out of reach their past life is to her. She can see it, she can smell it, she walks so close to it, but she cannot touch it. She cannot grasp it.**

**No matter how much she wants to change the past so that the present would be much better, she has doubts about her actions. She doesn't believe in God, but she believes in fate and destiny. She believes that it's fate that allowed Kai and her to meet, and if his past life was wiped out, then maybe they wouldn't have met. **

**After all, Kai did open this casino for Celestia.**

**Celle frowned at that inside herself. Everything they do seem to be for Celestia. Even her life is mingled up with theirs because of Celestia, the girl that everyone loved and still loves. The girl that stole away both Ray's and Kai's hearts and took them with her. **

**The girl that disappeared and never came back. **

**Celle's frown deepened at that thought. The girl seemed to have the perfect life, why would she just disappear. That's the one point that she doesn't get out of this entire mess. Why would Celestia disappear?**

**The familiar introduction music sounded in her ears. Celle had half a mind to care about what was going on here, she's now obsessed with her new-found question. Absent-mindedly, she turned around to face what would be the audience tonight and opened her mouth to sing the song that she has burnt into her memory. **

**Why would Celestia disappear? **

**And most importantly, what role does she play in this mess?**

**

* * *

_Kai's office_**

**Celle wiped at her face unconsciously. She doesn't want sweat to be covering her face when she sees Kai. Walking down the empty hall way, she realized that Kai's secretary must have left early today. Walking up to Kai's door, she raised up a hand to knock, but a voice stopped her. A familiar voice. Celle frowned and quietly walked closer to the door, she heard the voice again. After a second, her eyes widened in realization, it's Ray's voice.**

**Celle bit down on her bottom lip and looked at the door. Kai's obviously busy with Ray, but... should she knock and interrupt? After all, both of them know her and her relationship with Kai. Then again, they might be busy, it's not like she has anything important to tell Kai. After a moment of debating, she decided to leave them to be, until she heard her name. Then she looked at the door in surprise and put an ear up against the door.**

**"What about Celle?" It's Kai's voice.**

**"I told Celle that..." Ray started and then trailed off uncertainly.**

**"That?"**

**"Kai... I told Celle that I loved Celestia. I did love her." Celle's eyes widened at Ray's candidness. She had heard from the others that Ray and Kai are best friends, and here he is, telling his best friend that he loves his... ex-girlfriend.**

**The room was silent; Celle's held her breath, waiting for Kai's reply.**

**To her surprise, Kai actually laughed at that. She has never heard him laugh before. It's a deep laugh, filled with humor.**

**"I was waiting to see how long it would take you to tell me." Kai said after a few seconds of laughing.**

**"You knew?" Then Ray laughed as well and she heard the sofa shift. "When?"**

**"Don't remember, but it was when Celestia was still with us."**

**"And you still let her hang out with me alone?"**

**"Why not? You're my best friend. She's my girlfriend. I trust both of you."**

**Is. Celle's heart flinched at the tense.**

**"Celestia isn't your girlfriend, Kai. Celle is." Ray said at length.**

**The room was silent again. Celle looked at the door, holding her breath, even forgetting how to breathe.**

**"She is... but... all I see is Celestia in front of me. Especially after she dyed her hair, it's getting worse and worse."**

**"Kai, you can't do this to her. It's unfair to her."**

**"Ray... you said you loved Celestia. Who do you love now? Celle? Is it because she looks like Celestia?"**

**Celle's eyes widened as she starred at the door. Ray... is in love with her? Is that even possible? Then again... she looks exactly like Celestia, so that's possible.**

**"Kai, she's your girlfriend."**

**"Celestia's my girlfriend also, isn't that right? That didn't stop you."**

**"Kai." Ray's voice sounded shocked.**

**Another lengthy silence, before someone sighed.**

**"Sorry Ray, that was uncalled for." Kai said quietly. Celle then heard the chair squeak, she knows that's when Kai's getting out of his chair to walk around in his office. "I just want to tell you that, the only person that I ever consider to be my girlfriend is Celestia. Not Celle. Not even when she looks exactly like Celestia, and acts like her. I have my doubts about the relationship between Celestia and Celle, but those are just assumptions. I guess... I'm telling you that you can do whatever you wish with Celle, I couldn't care less."**

**It was like a bomb that dropped straight at her. Celle slowly moved away from the door, her entire body is numb. Her boyfriend just gave Ray permission to do whatever he wants with her. She doesn't know how she got into the elevator; she heard the door close behind her. She has still yet pressed a button.**

**Slowly, she sank down onto the ground and just starred at her reflection in the mirror.**

**

* * *

_Night- Concert_**

**"Is it ending yet?" Kenny asked as he sat in the VIP box bored out of his mind. Malarin glared at him and he closed his mouth immediately.**

**"You just want to finish your new program, don't you?" Max looked sideways at Kenny and gave him a disapproving look. Kenny rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Truth is… he never liked Celle. And after she slapped Malarin, things just got worse.**

**He glanced at Malarin's upright posture. The mark on her face is completely gone, but he still remembers that red hand mark.**

**"Never knew she was actually a good singer." Aeris commented and earned nods from the girls.**

**"And this is the last song." Tyson commented as he looked through the song list.**

**Kenny wanted to say something, but under the stare of Malarin, he decided against it. He looked over at the others, wondering how they can listen to such... a person. Obviously, Malarin's as polite as ever. Making notes about how her voice is very soft here, and she can hit a high note there. **

**Aeris is excited about this concert, she's happy that everyone's together and seeing this concert. She's more accepting of Celle than she used to be. Perhaps, it's because she has talked things out with Ray, and that helped her clear her mind. Jamice is still mad at Max, whom has been trying to serve her for the entire night. Seriously, he had never seen Jamice so mad at Max before.**

**Lianna and Tyson are acting strange. She's ignoring him while he's been sending her looks throughout the entire concert. Something definitely happened between them, Kenny noted mentally. As for Kai and Ray... they're their usual selves. Although, Ray is quieter than usual. Something must have happened between Kai and Ray, Kenny noted mentally again.**

**"Wait, Celle's making a comment." Jamice held up a hand to stop everyone's talking and listened on to Celle.**

**Celle walked around the stage and under everyone's gaze, she sat in front of the piano and adjusted the microphone so she can play the piano and talk at the same time. **

**"I just want to start off by saying how much fun this has been." Celle started off and fans cheered under the stage. "This is a little encore I prepared for you fans especially. I wrote and composed this song all by myself, and I want to share it with all of you. Most importantly, I want to share it with the one that I love the most. I know he's watching somewhere. I just want to tell him that no matter what I have to go through, no matter how he treats me, I'll always love him. So don't give up hope on me."**

**Then under everyone's attentive attention, she hit the first note of the song and closed her eyes half way, drowning herself in the music she has webbed out for herself.**

**The wind blew your hair around your ear,**

**The wind softly covered your eyes.**

**It's a tender look; it's a somewhat tired but beautiful gaze.**

**My sight is directed at your face,**

**You missed it because of the concentration in your eyes.**

**That sparkling look, who is it for?**

**I don't want to see you fatigue and tear because of love.**

**So I give you my comfort, let you lean on me silently.**

**I want to be with you every day, every day.**

**I want to love you forever, forever.**

**In this life time of yours, **

**When will you realize?**

**I just want to hold you every day, every day.**

**I just want to love you forever, forever.**

**You said you have a wish,**

**I'll make it come true for you.**

**The song ended on a light note, the little hit of the note at the end wrapped up the song and silenced the crowd. Celle breathed out and closed her eyes to calm herself. Then she stood up and walked to the middle of the stage again. Taking a look at the crowd, she bowed deeply and soon enough, the entire place filled with cheers and applauses.**

**Upstairs, everyone was stunned by the song. Slowly, their eyes all turned towards Kai simultaneously. Kai just looked on at the scene calmly, a little frown playing on his forehead. He sits in his usual posture; he can feel everyone's eyes on him. He was never told that she had prepared an encore at the end of the concert. Guess it really was meant to be a surprise for everyone... but more like a scare for him.**

**"Very nice lyrics, wonder how long it took her to come up with them." Lianna commented. The beautiful melody and the deep lyrics combined with the desperation in her voice. How many people on this Earth can resist her tonight? Lianna looked at Kai intently, starring at his profile. How can he resist her tonight?**

**Kai looked on as Celle bowed again and again, waving and smiling at her fans. He felt Lianna's eyes on him, starring at him, as if trying to read him. As if wanting to see into his mind and his thoughts. Turning his head, he starred into Lianna's eyes. They both just starred at each other from across the room. He sees the unspoken message in her eyes for him.**

**How can he resist her tonight?**

**

* * *

**_**Club**_

**"Cheers!" The girls' voice rang through crisply as they clicked their glasses together.**

**Celle smiled widely and tilted back her head to down yet another glass of wine. The lively music outside of this room is loud, it's even booming in her ears as this suite's walls are quite thick.**

**"You're so good! I loved the last song you sang!" Jamice announced excitedly as she's sitting right next to Celle.**

**Celle smiled sweetly and looked down at the empty glass in her hand. "Thank you... I had real inspirations for that song." The corner of her eyes lifted up and she glanced towards Kai.**

**What did he think of the song?**

**Aeris looked at her and then looked at Kai's ice cold expression. She put down her glass and leaned forward to look back and forth between Celle and Kai. "So, Kai, what did you think of the encore song?"**

**The suite was silent as everyone waited for Kai's reply. Celle looked at Kai through her thick eyelashes, nervously waiting for his reply. Kai put down his glass of alcohol and looked at Celle, whom is seated across from him. "The melody is very nice."**

**"What about the lyrics? How did you feel about the lyrics?" Aeris pressed on.**

**"Was I supposed to feel something?" Kai turned his gaze onto Aeris.**

**As if a winter storm of January hit this suite, the atmosphere chilled down immediately. Aeris's eyes widened at his reply, disbelief filled her eyes. Kai's eyes are still cold and calm, not even a little wave of emotion running through them. Aeris's heart dropped into her stomach, how can he say this in front of Celle?**

**Jamice blinked and immediately turned towards Celle, wanting to say something, but nothing came out at all. No one knows what to say. Surprisingly, it was Celle who broke the silence with a slight laugh. "Oh? I guess I really should stop writing lyrics then."**

**Lianna immediately snorted and looked towards Celle calmly. "Don't let him get to you. Even when my books are the number one sellers in Japan, he still says that they're crappy beyond belief." **

**Catching on with Lianna, Tyson feigned a shocked and angry looked for Kai. "Kai! I can't believe you said that to Lia."**

**Everyone snickered around the room, breaking the tension. Celle smiled slightly at that, hiding the pounding pain her heart. She reached for another drink. This time instead of pouring the beer into her glass, she just grabbed the bottle and drank it straight up. The strong smell and taste of the alcohol sending tears up her eyes, she blinked rapidly and faced the light dead on, forcing back the tears.**

**And then she was drunk.**

**Never knew that being drunk would feel this good. She feels this incredible amount of energy bursting through her body, her mind swirling, and her thoughts scattered everywhere. She doesn't know what she's doing; she doesn't know what she's saying. It's a strange sense of relief and a strange sense of freedom.**

**Then, after the burst of energy is spent up, fatigue over-took her body as her mind cleared up, but her emotions are running high. Everything is foggy and misted up for her. She can't see where she's going anymore. And then everything was black...**

**

* * *

**

**She groaned as she felt herself falling, sliding down against something. Before she has the chance to fall down completely, she felt herself being hoisted up again, arms tight around her, urging her forwards. She cracked open her eyes and saw a familiar face. She laughed in delight and threw her arms around him.**

**"Kai, you're here."**

**"Don't talk too much, you're drunk." Came his cool reply.**

**Celle giggled and shook her head from side dazed, her head falling backwards from time to time. She twisted and turned in his arms, making his job ten times harder. Finally, he kicked open her bedroom door and dropped her onto her bed. She bounced up and down a little before settling back and she giggled again, at nothing really.**

**Kai loosened his tie and looked at the drunken girl in front of him. Reaching down, he wanted to brush the loose hair away from her face. Her hand shot up and grabbed onto his, his action froze in mid-way and they looked at each other. Clear, cold eyes met misty and dazed eyes.**

**With new found strength, Celle pulled him down to her and hugged him tightly. First time not being in control of the situation, Kai supported himself upwards by placing both of his hands onto the bed. He tried straightening up, hoping that Celle would slide off, but she locked her arms around his neck and has her face buried in the crook of his neck.**

**Without a choice, he sat up and pulled her up with him as well. So, he is now sitting on the bed with her sitting in his lap. Celle then started laughing again, her voice a bit raspy. "Kai, I love you. I love you Kai." Then suddenly, she was still, she was silent, she wasn't doing anything.**

**"Kai..." She started, her voice breaking off. "I'm doing everything just to prove that I can be as talented as Celestia. So then, why don't you at least give me a smile? Just a smile... Kai..."**

**No one knows how long they sat there that night. She called out his name again and again, her tears smeared across his shirt, her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go...**

**How can he resist her tonight?**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R...**


	9. Chapter 7

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 7**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

**Flashback**

**Cafe**

**"Kai, come on, it'll be fun!" Celestia pleaded, unable to evoke an answer from him. "Kai, please, everyone wants you to go." Kai still said nothing, Celestia pouted a bit and glanced down. Then, with a defeated breath, she walked over and sat next to Kai. "Kai, please, I want to go as well." She said quietly and shook his arm, earning him to turn and look towards her.**

**"Kai, Celestia." A voice said from behind them, they turned and looked up to see Kenny with an elegant lady beside him.**

**"Kenny..." Celestia trailed off and looked at the lady beside him. She has pale pink hair, half of it tied up, and the other half trailing down her back, curled. Her grey eyes beautiful... but they have no life in them.**

**"It's nice to meet you, my name is Malarin." She bowed and gave them a gentle smile. Celestia looked at them curiously. Malarin looks to be about 20, what is her relationship to Kenny?**

**"Kai... are you going to the amusement park?" Kenny asked, Kai's face turned up, Celestia quickly gave him a pleading face. Kai glanced at both of them before nodding his head slowly and softly, Celestia and Kenny smiled immediately. Malarin just stood off to the side and plastered a smile on her face. **

**Amusement Park**

**The loud noises form inside the park was unleashed the moment they stepped through the doors; Kai walked at the back of the group, glaring at everything and everyone that comes his way. Celestia walked with Kenny in front of him.**

**"Kenny, where's Malarin?"**

**"She has something to attend to; she's constantly being tied back by her family business, since she's the only child." Kenny said quietly.**

**"How long have you known her?"**

**"About a year. My family wants me to open a computer company when I grow up, just like the Quintilla family. Malarin's major in university is business and technology. When my dad was teaching her, she came over a few times and we became friends. My dad then asked her to help me with business and technology to prepare me for my future." Kenny explained.**

**"So, she is older than you." Celestia murmured softly.**

**"Yeah, she's 20 right now, is... there a problem?"**

**"No, no!" Celestia shook her head quickly and put on a bright smile. However, she's not so sure about Kenny, it seems like there's some kind of lingering emotion for Malarin. The day she met Malarin, she gave Celestia a feeling of mature woman, someone who's married, giving off a feeling of a perfect wife. However... that's just her feelings.**

**"Celestia!" Jamice called, Celestia turned, a questioning look on her face. A light flashed, a snap shot was taken. She blinked in surprise; Jamice smiled and waved her camera in the air. "I want to capture your every expression."**

**"Whose idea is this?"**

**Jamice pointed to Aeris immediately, whom smiled nervously and pleadingly, knowing that she doesn't like taking pictures. Celestia rolled her eyes at Aeris, unable to prevent another snapshot taken.**

**The whole day, home was the amusement park; snapshots were taken everywhere, her face taking up a whole roll of film. Just for this day, they forgot about everything and unleashed the kid within themselves.**

**Later, as Kai and Celestia walked home, too late to call for any kind of transportation, Celestia wobbled here and there, too sleepy to even open her eyes. Kai looked at her as she stumbled on something, he reached out and grabbed her arm, steadying her quickly.**

**"Come on, climb on." Kai said and squatted down in front of her; Celestia looked at him sleepily and climbed on slowly.**

**After a moment, Kai stood up and started walking again, his arms under her knees, her arms around his neck and shoulder.**

**"Kai, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Celestia mumbled into his neck.**

**"I'm going to wake up in the morning, then wash up, then get dressed, then I'll go pick you up, and we're going to eat breakfast, then we're going to..." His voice faded away into the dark night as they moved on.**

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_**He opened his eyes when he felt the cool air brush past his face, in front of him, the grand ocean roared. He looked around the deserted and vast ocean side, no one is around. As if drawn by the ocean, he picked up his feet and walked towards it.**_

_**Kai...**_

_**Suddenly, he heard a voice. A voice that is so familiar. A voice that he has been chasing after for his entire life. He snapped his head around, looking for that voice.**_

_**Kai...**_

_**Her voice is getting closer and closer, he turned around and around and finally he saw her. His eyes widened as she looked at him with such a pained look and such a helpless expression. She stands in the midst of the angered waves, her entire body buried within the none-stop waves one after another. She is starring right at him; her brown hair sometimes would blow in her face and cover her eyes. However, he felt her eyes. He didn't need to see them, he can feel them.**_

_**Celestia. He wanted to call out to her, he wanted to tell her so much, but his mouth wouldn't open, his voice wouldn't come out.**_

_**Kai... Where are you now?**_

_**I'm right here! I'm right here in front of you! Kai wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, he wanted to tell her everything. Not wasting one more second, he ran towards her, despite the fact that he's on large boulders, despite the fact that he's not wearing any shoes.**_

_**Kai... Where are you now? It's so lonely here.**_

_**I know! Just stay there and I'll see you soon! Kai's legs moved faster, carrying him towards her.**_

_**Kai... Where are you now? It's so lonely here. Why aren't you looking for me...**_

_**Celestia! Kai reached out to grab onto her, but his hand past right through her body. And under his shocked gaze, tears fell down from her eyes and she slowly vanished in front of him.**_

_**Kai...**_

_**Kai...**_

_**Kai...**_

**Kai sat up abruptly and starred in front of him at the colorful wall paper. His breathing came in ragged and short gasps. **

**"Celestia." He whispered and looked down at his hands. He had touched... no, reached through her with these hands, but he still couldn't bring her back. **

**He still remembers her look. That pained look, so lost and so lonely. Where is she? Where is she calling out to him from? Taking in a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair and plopped back down onto the bed with his eyes closed. After a few seconds, he opened them again and scanned the room. This is definitely not his room!**

**First of all, his room does not have colorful flower wall papers. And second of all, his bed is not this small. Third of all, his room definitely does not have the scent of perfume mixed with other floral scents draped over it. Then he blinked and it flashed back to him. **

**Last night... he wasn't able to resist her after all. She clung onto him and cried for God knows how long and then she fell asleep. He still doesn't know where the sympathy came from as he didn't want to wake her and just laid back down and went to sleep with her.**

**Rolling out of bed, he hurried to the door while buttoning up his shirt properly. He threw open the door and was greeted by two smiling faces, almost too dazzling in the morning.**

**"Morning sweetie, you're awake." Celle said first with a sweet smile, as if that crying girl was just an illusion last night.**

**"Morning Kai." Ray said with a small smile and nodded towards his direction.**

**Kai blinked and blinked, his mind is definitely not up to speed this morning. "Ray, what are you doing here?"**

**The two sitting by the table laughed and Ray looked at Kai with amused eyes. "Kai, I'm supposed to be her chef, don't you remember?" Then he narrowed his eyes and a playful look entered his face. "I guess last night must be really rough, huh?"**

**Celle laughed shortly wanting to make a remark about it, but before she could say anything, Kai frowned immediately. "We didn't do anything." His voice was as cold as ice.**

**How can he even stand to listen to any joke when Celestia was calling out to him so desperately? The other two dropped their smiles immediately and Celle looked down at the table trying to contain her emotions. Kai looked at both of them and dropped his frown, but without missing a beat, he grabbed his coat and looked at the two.**

**"I'm going home."**

**"Wait, Kai." Celle looked up and caught Kai's eyes. She shivered involuntarily at Kai's cold eyes. Her eyes dimmed, sadness whelmed up inside of her and she looked down, hiding her eyes. She thought that after last night, they would be on better terms so that Kai would at least stay for breakfast or something.**

**"What is it?" Kai's question was cold and straight to the point.**

**"Kai... can we go shopping today?" Celle asked. "I need new cloths and I really want to hear you opinion on it. I really want you to like what I buy and I want to know what a girl should look like in your heart as well." She said quietly.**

**"No." Kai refused without a second thought. Ray glared at Kai immediately and rolled his eyes. **

**"Please?" Celle pleaded and looked up at him. Kai's eyes flashed as that familiar face appeared once again. Celle's face is sad, and her eyes are pained and dim. She looks as if she's going to cry if he refused her.**

**And most importantly, she looks exactly like Celestia when she's begging for Kai to find her.**

**After a moment of silence, Kai's eyes softened to that face and sighed heavily. "I'm going to home to clean up; I'll pick you up when I'm done."**

**Celle's eyes brightened immediately as she jumped out of her seat and looked at him excitedly. "Are you serious, Kai?"**

**Kai just nodded, and looked at Celle in front of him. He never knew such a simple action could bring so much light into her eyes. Then he ceased his brow and shook his head mentally. What is he thinking? He chided himself inside his mind. He only loves Celestia. "I'll see you later Ray." With that, he turned and walked towards the door of the hotel room.**

**"Yeah, later." Ray called after him lazily. After the door closed, he turned back to Celle, whom is practically glittering and glowing. Such a simple action from Kai, and she's already in heaven. Smiling a bitter smile, he rose up the cup of juice and downed it. **

**Why isn't this a cup of sake?**

**

* * *

Mall**

**Standing inside a fancy store where the price tags has not numbers that are below 3 digits, Kai sighed again and uncrossed his legs. The moment he set foot inside the store, his head started hurting. Suddenly, taking her shopping appeared to be a horrible idea. However, whenever he thought of saying 'no', Celestia's face and Celle's face mingled together. Those pained looks in their eyes made the words roll back down his throat.**

**And surprisingly, Celle has been very considerate. She didn't talk much in the car, which is quite a change from the first time he met her. He distinctively remembers that she had coyly invited him on in that meeting room, and totally shattered his hopes of her being Celestia. **

**However, now she is just getting very annoying.**

**How long does it take her to get one set of cloths on?**

**Kai glanced at his watch, it only marked the passing of a minute, but why does he feel like it's been forever? Finally, the change room door opened and Celle stepped out. She's wearing a white, sleeveless shirt. It's a turtle neck so everything from her chin down to her stomach is covered. The skirt has a white background with little purple flowers, it flows down to the mid of her calves. She looks very elegant and pure, almost princess like, so innocent.**

**She looked at him with a smile and put her hands behind her back. "How do I look?"**

**Kai glanced at her and nodded his head. "Take this one." He doesn't even know the first thing when it comes to females' clothing. Sure, he has seen the different styles, but he has never dealt deep into them. Celestia wasn't one that was big into clothing, her cloths were all really comfortable. And during the time that she lived with him, he never saw her wear anything as fancy as this.**

**Lianna and Aeris are those ones that dress properly and comfortably too. Perhaps a bit sportive sometimes. Neither one of them liked to dress up for no particular reason, and always argued that comfortable clothing fit them the best. Jamice likes to show off her body to some extend, especially after she got that belly button piercing, she's got more reasons to wear cloths that show off her mid-drift. She's the one that keeps up with the latest fashion and always is looking good and ready to go wild and party.**

**The older female, Malarin. She's always elegantly dressed. Even more than what Celle's like in front of him right now. He doesn't remember see her in pants at all, she's always wearing either a skirt or a dress. They have to be folded correctly, ironed properly and always accentuated her slim figure. Her hair is wavy and long, she somehow always made her hair look like as if she's doing a photo shoot. She's always so glamorous.**

**And that's as close as Kai has ever come to female clothing, those girls are his friends, he notice what they wear from time to time.**

**"Kai, there's only one more set! I'll be out in a minute." Celle declared happily and whirled back into the changing room again.**

**Another set!**

**Kai rubbed his temple, and tried to think happy thoughts. If he can sit through more than 10 sets of cloths, then he can wait for one more set. The sales clerk inside the store smiled at him politely, he just glared back and looked at his watch again.**

**The door opened and Celle stepped out again. This time, she's in a dress of pale lavender, just a little touch of the color. The dress has a small V-neck that showed her collar bones and pulls in at the waist using a thin leather belt. The bottom goes down to her knees, the back slightly longer than the front. The sleeves are connected to the dress by strings, pulling at them. Thus, there's a gap between the sleeves and the shoulder blade. The sleeves widen at the bottom and flows down naturally.**

**"I really like this one." Celle admitted and pulled at her sleeves playfully.**

**"Then take it." **

**Celle nodded and went into the dressing room again, and soon that dress was thrown on top of the door for a place to stay. Kai stood up and grabbed his jacket while the sales clerk bagged the sets of cloths that they have agreed to purchase. Kai fished out his wallet and opened it up to grab a random card.**

**"Kai, I'll pay." Celle said as she walked out of the changing room and walked towards him.**

**Kai glanced at her but said nothing. He just gave a card to the sales clerk and followed him to the front desk so he can sign the receipt. Celle looked down and walked towards them slowly. Does this mean that he's finally accepting her?**

**Walking out of that shop with a happy sales clerk waving after them, Celle looked around for more stores to go to. Then, the shining diamonds caught her eyes as she saw Tiffany, the world famous jewelry store. Immediately, she latched onto Kai's free arm, as the other one is holding the bag of cloths. "Kai, let's go there."**

**She dragged him behind her, not caring if he's going to shake her off. And he didn't. Walking into the large Tiffany store, her eyes widened at the sight of jewelry. She loves all sorts of jewelry and makes a habit of collecting them. "Oh my God... Kai! Look at the rings!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran towards the counter with all the glimmering rings in them. Kai walked after her calmly and looked down at the rings.**

**He ceased his eyebrows slightly. He had bought a ring when he was so young. It was nothing like these sparkling ones. It was just a thin diamond ring that was earned by spending the money that he worked for. At that moment, he felt relieved and he felt happy. He thought that she was going to be his wife and his for this life time.**

**And then she disappeared.**

**"Kai, since you already bought those cloths for me. Why not buy a ring as well?" Celle asked hopefully and bit down on her bottom lip when waiting for his answer.**

**"Do you not know what that means?" Kai asked back.**

**Celle dropped her smile and looked around. "Is that a no?"**

**Kai didn't say anything, he just turned his body sideways to look elsewhere in the store. "Do you like these? I'll buy you a necklace instead."**

**"No, I want a ring." Celle stomped her feet, her old personality is back again. "And besides, it's not like you've ever bought a ring before. This can be your practice time." She suggested playfully.**

**Kai turned to her and looked at her for a moment before answering. "I have bought a ring before."**

**Celle paused and her hands slipped down from his arm. She looked up at him expressionlessly. Actually, it might appear calm to him, but inside everything's turning over. "Oh, you have? For whom? Celestia?" She asked as if nothing is bothering her.**

**Kai looked at her for a moment longer and nodded his head firmly. Celle gave a short and forced laugh, she pretended to be examining the rings again. "Oh. I thought she was just your girlfriend."**

**"She's the only person that I want to marry." **

**Celle's hand froze on the glass, she bit down hard on her lower lip, almost drawing blood. Then taking in a shaky breathe, she slowly let it out. Her heart felt like it has just been ripped into two, the pain is unbearable. Then, she smiled widely and turned to Kai. "Then, what about that necklace that you wanted to buy me?"**

**He searched her eyes carefully, as if trying to find out something that's hidden deep inside her mind. After a moment, Kai turned and walked across the store to where the necklaces are being held. Celle looked after him and pouted regretfully. Can't he at least lie to her just a bit?**

**

* * *

Airport**

**Lianna and Tyson sat in silence as they waited for his flight to be called. He is going to Singapore today for some contract with a stadium owner. Lianna glanced at his profile and saw that he's still reading the report that his secretary had sent him this morning.**

**He has changed so much.**

**Lianna's eyes dimmed and she looked down at her folded hands on her lap. He has become such a powerful and successful figure that no one ever thought was possible. And she is merely an author, someone that moves her fingers to earn money. Rubbing her hands together, she suddenly feels very low compared to Tyson.**

**These couple of days, she has been over at his apartment, mainly preparing his three meals for him. He has been busy at the BBA with his staff meetings, conversations over the phone, and this business deal. This morning, his secretary called and faxed him a handful of last minute details about this deal. And that's all he has been looking at for the entire morning.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen. Flight number JA711 is now ready for boarding, please take your carry on bag and move to the boarding check desk. Again, ladies and gentlemen. Flight number JA711 is now ready for boarding, please take your carry on bag and move to the boarding check desk." **

**Both of them looked up at the sound of the announcement, Tyson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose while standing up. His right hand gripped onto his briefcase tightly and grabbed hold of the information package as well. Lianna stood up and faced him, they looked at each other without knowing what to say. **

**Silently, Lianna reached up to fix up his tie and tucked it inside his suit slowly. She kept her eyes at the level of his collar, her hands have now moved to his shoulders. Tyson encircled her to him using his left arm and breathed in the smell of her shampoo, a light lily smell. "I'll miss you." He murmured.**

**Lianna nodded and closed her eyes against the rough texture of his suit. "Please have a safe flight."**

**Tyson tilted his head downwards and kissed her forehead, and then he released her and they looked at each other again. After a moment, Tyson smiled and nodded his head. Then he turned and walked towards the checking desk. Once again, reading the information package.**

**Lianna held her jacket in her hand and looked after Tyson. She starred at him as he walked into the long tunnel that led onto the airplane and watched as he turned the corner and disappeared. Just then, her cell phone rang and jolted her out of her day-dreams.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Lianna, this is Malarin."**

**Lianna looked back at the plane again as they shut the door to the tunnel, signaling that the plane is about ready for take-off.**

**"Malarin, is something wrong?"**

**"Are you free tonight?"**

**"Yeah, what's wrong?" Lianna glanced towards her cell phone.**

**"Nothing, I just wanted to share my research results. We'll meet at our usual spot, is that okay with you?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Oh, don't bother calling Kai, Celle, and Ray."**

**"Why not?" Lianna asked curiously.**

**"Because I don't want them involved in this. Lianna, just trust me, I have my reasons."**

**Lianna was silent for a few seconds before agreeing to Malarin's comment. Then after a short goodbye, they both hung up. Neither of them are the type of people that likes to talk a lot. Looking back at the airplane, it has already begun its journey on the runway, eventually; it lifted its front wheels and carried off towards the sky.**

**

* * *

Ray's Apartment**

**Ray blinked and moved aside as Celle stomped in slowly, her shoulders are slumped and her eyes are dull. In her hands, there're bags after bags of stuff. Walking in a few steps, she exhaled loudly and dropped everything onto the ground near the door. Ray closed the door slowly, not averting his eyes from her. Then, an amused smile appeared on his face.**

**"Did you have fun?" Ray asked teasingly and went into the kitchen to pour her some of that hot tea that he had just prepared.**

**"Oh please! Do you see the joy and excitement on my face?" Celle replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.**

**"At least you got all this stuff! Don't tell me Kai made you carry everything by yourself for the whole day." Ray chuckled and set a cup of tea in front of her. He remembers Kai was brought up with better manners than that.**

**"No, not that. He carried them, until the time when he received an urgent phone call from his secretary and he nearly flew back to his casino without even bothering with me." Celle sighed and curled her hands around the cup, her lips curved into a bitter smile.**

**"He's a workaholic, don't mind him." Ray said lightly and took a sip of his tea as well.**

**None of them said anything; both of them just sat and drank their tea in silence. The atmosphere is warm and comforting.**

**"This is nice." Celle finally said at length.**

**"What?" Ray raised his eyes to her.**

**"This. And Kai." **

**"What?"**

**"Well... this. You know, us being friends and are able to sit down and share a cup of tea together comfortably." She said, almost in a trance.**

**Ray looked at her and hid a sour smile behind his cup, she sees him as a friend. He still sees her as...**

**"It's really nice. I really wish that I could share this with the others as well." Speaking of them, her eyes dimmed a little. Even though after her concert, they've been really nice to her, but she still feels that distance between them. She knows that she shouldn't push them, after all, everyone needs time to fully open up to someone else. It's just that...**

**It's just that when she would stop and look at the group of them. They seem so close to each other, joking and laughing always. Even Kai cracks a smile here and there when around these friends of his. She knows that they're trying to be nice to her, to accept her, but she hates it when there's a distance.**

**"Give them time. They're all slowly opening up to you. Especially Aeris, after your concert, she couldn't stop talking about how talented you are." Ray said with a smile, Aeris's expression was pure excitement and amazement. He hasn't seen that face on her for a long time.**

**"Really?" Celle looked up at Ray surprised and earned a nod from him. She looked down and smiled thoughtfully. "That's... I thought she'd be the least willing to accept me."**

**Ray frowned a bit, knowing what she's getting at. After Aeris told him that she likes him, he has been trying not to be different around her. He can feel that Aeris is trying to act all normal and casual around him, but there's always a thin veil of difference. He has considered what she said very seriously, and is still thinking. Aeris is someone that he trusts with his heart, and is someone that he wants to protect with all his might. However, is this love?**

**"Though, no matter what you say, I know Malarin still does not accept me. Was she like this to Celestia as well?" Celle asked seriously. She wants to know if it's just her, or if it's this face of hers.**

**Ray looked at her and concentrated on the past. He does not communicate with Malarin much, in fact, none of them really do. It's only Kenny that contacts her most often. And in the past, there's no sign of any conflict between Malarin and Celestia. In fact, Malarin took care of Celestia very well. She treated Celestia like a little sister, so there shouldn't be any conflict.**

**"Celle, don't worry about Malarin, I think it's just in her nature." Ray paused and then went on carefully. "Malarin's older than all of us and I think she has this feeling inside that she needs to protect us from everything that's bad. She doesn't like mysteries, she likes to solve everything and have everything clear in front of her. She's very realistic and with your resemblance to Celestia, she's just trying to find a more reasonable explanation for it."**

**Celle looked down and tasted his words, he might be right. Malarin might just be a more up-tight person than she thought she was. Anyways, it doesn't matter; no one in this world can have everyone like them. "It's okay. I'm just happy that Kai's making the effort to like me." **

**Thinking back on the shopping trip, she smiled to herself. She could tell that he was forcing himself to be nice to her for the entire day, and that it wasn't done willingly. However, she still thanks for him at least trying. It makes her feel much better, much more appreciated. It gives the hope that maybe her persistence is paying off, and that it's not going to waste.**

**Looking up at the silent Ray, who is just drinking his tea and looking curiously at the bags she carried in with her. Her smile deepened. Ray's a wonderful friend, but is also a man easy to fall in love with.**

**She knows he loves Celestia and often gazes at her face and zones out quite often. She can understand, she can relate to it. Perhaps the other thing Celestia and she had in common is the fact that they're both extremely luck to have Ray as a friend.**

**

* * *

Club**

**"So, what made you call us here?" Jamice asked the moment she sat down, her eyes burning with curiosity.**

**"Let me ask you a question first." Malarin smiled and ignored her question. She looked around at everyone's faces... everyone that's here anyways. "What do you think of a very detailed, yet vague life description?"**

**"What?" Jamice, Max and Aeris asked together.**

**Kenny looked at Malarin but didn't say anything. Lianna put down her glass of drink and looked up at her. "Most likely it's fake."**

**"Exactly." Malarin moved her eyes onto Lianna quickly. It's a good thing that at least someone's easier to talk to. "Fake or someone had written it for fun..."**

**"Or for blinding purposes." Lianna finished her sentence; she understands where Malarin's going now.**

**"Wait. Back up. Rewind. Mind filling us in?" Aeris raised her hand quickly, objecting to this confusing conversation.**

**"When I was researching, I looked through Celle's biography mostly. And every single website had the same thing, same exact wording even. So I thought they must have copy and pasted off each other, so her official website's got to have more information. And when I looked on the official website, it was the same thing over again." Malarin paused and leaned forward a bit.**

**"And what's even stranger is the fact that no one seems to know her birthday, all we know is that she's 22 this year. Don't you find that peculiar?" **

**"True... how can you not know her birthday when she's so famous?" Max said thoughtfully.**

**"Wait, aren't official sites usually made under the supervision of the celebrity themselves?" Kenny inquired and sat up. "Then could that mean... Celle doesn't even know her birthday?"**

**Everyone's eyes widened at that and frowned at that possibility, Malarin smiled and looked at Kenny. "That's exactly what's going through my mind."**

**"But... couldn't it be that she just doesn't want to give out that information?" Jamice questioned slowly.**

**"It could be. However... if she can write embarrassing tales about her childhood and share it publicly, then what's wrong with sharing her birthday?" Malarin countered and looked around the room again. "And let me ask you another question."**

**Everyone's eyes were on her again.**

**"Can you tell me at least one embarrassing story from every year you've lived? Obviously, discounting when you were a baby."**

**Everyone frowned yet again at that question, everyone is deep in thought. Lianna looked at the table intently. "That's impossible. I can remember a bunch, but definitely not from every year. I doubt even my parents can remember something in such detail."**

**Everyone nodded in agreement, and Malarin's smile deepened.**

**"Exactly. However, she's able to remember the year and the embarrassing tales. And she can even remember more than one for some years and remember the exact date and approximate time for it. Now, isn't that a good memory?" She ended with a light laugh.**

**That sent the entire room into silence, every one of them having the same question on their mind. Malarin looked at her quiet friends and put down her glass of drink as well, she then sat up straight and looked around before speaking out the question on everyone's mind.**

**"So then, who wrote this detailed life story of hers?"**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, and please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 8

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 8**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

**Flashback**

**Ocean**

**Kai leaned against the car door and watched as Celestia walked down the sand towards the ocean. Her long skirt playing with the water and wind, her long hair held back by her hand, her bare feet just made contact with the water, the sun beaming down at her. Kai pushed away from his car and walked towards her.**

**"It's so good to be out of school." Celestia commented blissfully as Kai stood behind her.**

**"You still have to go back to school in September." Kai replied calmly.**

**"True, but I'm glad to just get some time off from school, it gets very boring in school." Celestia said and twirled around to face him with a bright smile.**

**"You get satisfied very easily."**

**"Is that not a good thing?" A soft smile played on her face as she asked him back.**

**Kai didn't say anything, he reached out and touched her cheek, a faint blush covered her cheeks immediately. She rolled her eyes away from him. Pulling her in, he captured her lips with his heatedly. His right hand on the back of her neck, pushing her head towards him. His left arm around her waist possessively, behind them, the water flowed around carelessly, sometimes hitting the couple's legs.**

**Breaking away for air, Celestia backed out of his embrace, still blushing scarlet. She put a hand to her lips and broke her eye contact with Kai. He let her back out of their embrace, his arms slid down her body and landed beside his thighs again. He watched on, amused at how she's still in shock about what happened just a moment ago. Such an innocent girl.**

**Smiling slightly to himself, he walked over to her and grabbed her free hand, gaining her attention. She looked at him quizzically, he just tightened his hold on her hand and began walking along the side of the ocean slowly, and Celestia followed him quietly, obediently.**

**Celestia glanced at the profile of Kai, he's her first boyfriend, and he's her first love. There's nothing more to be explained about it. If she can, she just wants to hold his hand like this and walk on forever. If she can, she wants to stay in his arms forever, forever as his possession, never parting with him.**

**Smiling softly, she stepped closer to him, and laid her head onto his shoulder feeling his pulse. Kai glanced at her surprised; she's usually shy about these sorts of things. Without a word, he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her position, not giving her a chance to escape him.**

**The late afternoon sun streaming down, casting a shadow of two lovers walking down the lone beach, perhaps fate will shine upon them as well.**

**Perhaps.**

**Later**

**"Thank you Kai, I had a lot of fun today." Celestia smiled as she faced Kai, whom is still inside the car, the engine turning.**

**Kai looked up at her and shrugged carelessly. "Anywhere else you'd like to go?" Celestia's eyes shone with excitement as she spread a shy smile, Kai raised a corner of his mouth. "Where?" He asked as he leaned back into his seat with his left arm resting on the door of his black convertible. The early evening wind picking up lightly.**

**"Back to the beach... but this time, I want to stay for the whole night to see the stars and wake up in the morning to see the sunrise." Celestia said dreamily, looking up, she saw Kai's calculating eyes, she showed hesitation in her eyes. "If... that's okay with you."**

**Kai looked at her before smiling thinly and nodded. "Sure, I'll take you there at the end of August, that's the best time."**

**Celestia's eyes widened with surprise, a huge smile spread across her face immediately as she clasped her hands together and laughed like a child with a new toy.**

**"Does it make you that happy?"**

**Celestia nodded eagerly, unable to contain her excitement. Launching forwards, she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck tightly, her face next to his. "Thank you Kai! Thank you! You are the best! I really love you!"**

**He turned to her as she pulled away quickly, her face red. Kai looked at her quietly, before reaching up a hand to sooth her hair gently. "I love you too."**

**Without another word, he stepped onto the gas petal and the car flew off. Celestia looked after his car in shock before she smiled happily and walked back to her house seeming on air.**

**Yet... how long will this happiness last?**

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

"I heard that you have another performance tonight." Aeris asked as she sipped her iced cappuccino whilst glancing at Celle.**

**"Yeah, it's a real short one this time, just a couple of slow songs. So, I'll get to sit through the night." Celle said with a wide smile.**

**"Sorry, Max and I are the only ones that'll be able to go see you perform tonight." Jamice said with a shrug of shoulders. She then pointed at the two other girls. "These two are too busy with their work."**

**"That's too bad." Celle wrinkled her nose. Then she perked up again and looked at them. "I know that you've always wanted to be an author, how does it feel to achieve your goal Lianna?"**

**All three girls looked up at her sharply. Lianna fixed her glasses and lowered her gaze again. "How did you know I've always wanted to be that?"**

**"Huh?" Celle blinked and then sat back a bit; she glanced at Aeris's equally surprised gaze and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know it just felt right to say."**

**She then glanced down at her hands, and thought about it. It's true, she doesn't even know Lianna well so where did that come from? Even though it felt right, but...**

**"Celle." Lianna spoke up, Celle looked up at her. "When is your birthday?"**

**"It's..." Celle opens her mouth to reply, but frowned when no date came to her mind. "Um..."**

**"What's wrong?" Aeris turned to her curiously.**

**Celle laughed nervously and leaned forwards to put her arms on the table. "Would you think it's weird that I've never celebrated my birthday before?"**

**"To tell you the truth, extremely weird." Jamice said while nodding her head.**

**Celle shrugged and played with her straw. "It's the truth; I started working in this business when I was about 18. It's really a hectic life style, and I don't think I've ever celebrated my birthday."**

**"That's harsh." Jamice said sympathetically.**

**"Then what about before you were 18?" Lianna pressed on, her eyes hidden from everyone.**

**"Before I was 18?" Celle tilted her head and concentrated on it. "Um... now that I think about it, I don't remember much from before I was 18. You know, there are certain pictures and things from my... no, a childhood that seems like mine. However, I don't really know if they are mine or not. You know, sometimes your parents remember something that happened in your childhood, but you don't remember. However, they keep telling you about it over and over again until you feel as if you remember it, but you really don't. That's what it feels like before I was 18. You could say... it almost feels as if I was in a coma from birth until I was 18. It's almost as if my life started at the age of 18." She then looked at all three of them and smiled carelessly. "Did that make any sense?"**

**"Perfect sense." Lianna said, suddenly her eyes gleamed.**

**Celle blinked and moved back a bit, she's never seen Lianna like this. Jamice just gave a short chuckle and leaned her head onto her hands to look at Lianna through half lidded eyes. "What arises within the great author this time?"**

**"Yeah Lianna, what makes you so excited all of a sudden?" Aeris teased as well and looked towards Celle. "Lianna here is never interested in much, but as soon as it's a good topic for her novel, she's very much into it."**

**Celle nodded in understanding and looked back at Lianna again, this time the younger girl smiled and leaned back to look at all three of them squarely. "Nothing, just gave me an idea for a new novel. That's why I was excited."**

**"See, I told you." Aeris shook her head and leaned back onto her chair comfortably.**

**Lianna smiled but said nothing. She does feel that it's a good topic for a new novel, but...**

**There's that.**

**And then there's something else to this as well.**

**

* * *

Aeris's Car**

**Both of them waved as Jamice drove past them with Celle in her car, Aeris sat in the car and watched on as Jamice's red car stopped at a red light and turned right. She then turned and wanted to say something to Lianna, but found her on the phone already.**

**"Malarin, it's me."**

**Aeris looked at her in surprise and placed both of her arms onto the steering wheel and looked at Lianna, whom has her eyes directed downwards and is talking to Malarin.**

**"I need to tell you something, can you come by my house in about half an hour?"**

**Aeris glanced down and frowned mentally, she then laid her head on top of her arms and looked out the front of her car at the people passing by. She knew something was wrong when Lianna suddenly took an interest in Celle's life. Lianna's always been quiet and doesn't ask many questions. It's a surprise that Tyson actually went out with her before. After all, Tyson's the kind of person that can never stand the quietness. However to be able to go out with her, he must have had real feelings for her.**

**Then, what happened between them?**

**"Bye." **

**Aeris turned to look at her as Lianna hung up the phone. "You're going to tell her about Celle?"**

**"Yes." Lianna nodded curtly.**

**Aeris sighed and leaned onto her arms even more. "Why, Lianna? You're not the type of person that would be interested in other people's lives."**

**"It's a mystery, and I love solving a mystery. It's just like a good book; you just can't put it down until the very end when everything's presented to you." Lianna said calmly and turned to look at Aeris as well.**

**Aeris sighed, and this time, a frown is visible on her face as she spoke. "Lianna..."**

**"I'm not doing anything that'd harm anyone." Lianna intersected immediately.**

**"True." Aeris looked down again, somehow, she just doesn't feel that this is right.**

**"Aeris." She looked up when hearing her name. Lianna looked at Aeris seriously for a moment before narrowing her eyes at her. "You miss Celestia, don't you?"**

**"Of course." Aeris nodded immediately.**

**"I miss her too, and this is just something that I have to do to let everyone face reality."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Lately, everyone's so interested in Celle and her life. Why's that? It's because she looks exactly like Celestia. So, we're all getting our hopes up, because as much as we want to deny it, a little part of all of us want to believe that she's actually Celestia, and that this is just a trick or a joke." Lianna then sighed and closed her eyes, pausing in her speech. Aeris didn't say anything and just waited for her to continue on.**

**Lianna then opened her eyes and turned them towards the busy streets outside. This time, her eyes carried a more faraway look than anything. "I want to know if my feeling is correct. I do believe that somehow Celle and Celestia are the same person, but we don't have proof. The good thing is that Malarin's also interested. And from last night's conversation, you can tell that we're on the same track. I think with us working together, we can get to the bottom of this."**

**Lianna then torn her eyes away from the rest of the world and returned them onto Aeris again. "I do know that this is indecent and is very bad to do, but... maybe none of you know this, I miss Celestia as well. I don't want this Celle to get our hopes up and destroy them right on the spot. I'm doing this to protect all of us from what's going to happen if we sink even more into this." Then she paused again and this time, she looked at Aeris pleadingly. "Aeris, can you understand that?"**

**Time passed by and they just looked at each other. Aeris is processing everything that Lianna had just said to her and is trying to sort out how this will change everything. The question is: does she really want to find out the truth? Does she really want to know definitely that Celle has nothing to do with Celestia?**

**Aeris then broke their eye contact and buried her face in her arms and just sat there. Lianna didn't say anything in the midst of all this, she knows that this is hard, and she has made this decision over a long period of serious thinking.**

**"I guess you're right." Aeris said at length, her voice muffled by her arms. Lianna turned to look at her.**

**"Aeris?"**

**"I guess you're right. And besides, that stuff about her information is really strange anyways. Worst of all, she doesn't even know her own birthday." Aeris sniffed and sat back up, with her head titled up towards the roof of her car. "I want to find Celestia, and pretending that someday Celle's going to suddenly turn into Celestia is not going to work." She then took in a deep breath and stopped talking.**

**The car was silent again.**

**Then she blinked and returned her head to the normal state and looked straight ahead of her. "Lianna, I hope you and Malarin will find something that'll... hopefully give us some new light." She then turned to look at Lianna and smiled. "We should go now before we're late for your little meeting with Malarin."**

**Lianna looked at her for a minute before smiling and nodding as well.**

**

* * *

Casino Heaven**

**Standing up on the stage, Celle smiled at the crowd and bowed her head deeply. The performance has gone by effortlessly, and it was an easy performance as well. The audience wasn't its best, but that's okay.**

**She rose up her head, her smile still plastered on her face. Scanning the crowd, she noticed Kai, Max and Jamice standing at the very back of the room. Noticing her stare, Jamice waved at her and smiled as well. Celle's smile deepened as she felt herself walking down the stage and heading towards them. **

**"Miss Ran, I thought that performance was wonderful." Some guy said as she passed by him.**

**"Miss Ran, wonderful voice. It's as if you're an angel from the heavens." **

**"Miss Ran, it was a pleasure to hear you sing."**

**The comments went on and on every time she would pass a guy. She smiled and nodded for all of them, knowing that they'll just be the same praises anyways.**

**"How much for a night, girl?"**

**That comment made her stop in her tracks, her mind whirled around, what did he just ask her? Blinking a couple of time, she turned to her left and saw a man in his late 40s looking at her with a frivolous grin on his face. She looked him over and raised an eyebrow coldly. "Excuse me?"**

**"I asked, how much do you want for sex?" The man's bold. Very bold.**

**Celle's eyes narrowed at him and she thought of many ways of killing him. "Sir, I'm a singer. Not a hooker."**

**"Oh please! Singers these days will do anything to get popular; you're no different from them." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card and gave it to her. "Here."**

**Celle took it without breaking her glare, and glanced down at it. It says he's the son of some music production company. With a smirk, she looked back at him and torn up the card without a second thought.**

**"Why you little!" The man stood up and glared down at her.**

**"Sorry sir, I don't sleep around to get popular like those worthless stars. I will become a world famous singer because of my voice and, of course, my looks. Though, I have no intention of sleeping with someone like you."**

**"You little bitch!" His hand reached out, wanting to encircle one of her wrists. However, someone was faster than him. A strong grip was fastened around his arm and stopped his out stretched hand.**

**"Sir, please calm yourself."**

**Celle looked towards her right and saw Kai standing there holding onto the guy's arm. Jamice placed her arm around Celle's shoulders and looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?"**

**Celle nodded, though still a bit dazed.**

**"Jamice, take Celle to her rest room. We'll handle things here." Max said, standing beside Kai, whom still has an iron grip on the man's arm.**

**Jamice nodded and urged Celle along. Celle turned her head and caught Kai's eyes, she simply smiled in gratitude and walked off with Jamice. They walked down the isles of casino machines and mingled in with the noisy crowd.**

**However, over the crowd of people, Celle distantly heard Kai's voice claiming that she's his woman and that other people should keep their hands off of her. Not knowing if that was her imagination or not, a smile lit up her face none the less.**

**

* * *

Rest Room**

**"Here, some water." Jamice handed her a cup of water and sat down directly across from her.**

**Celle smiled and accepted it in her hands, her fingers curled around the cup and looked into it to see her reflection. She wonders how she looked to that guy out there. Did she really look like a hooker to him?**

**"Celle, forget about what that guy said. You're nothing like a hooker at all." Jamice's voice suddenly rang out and it was just the answer that she was hoping to hear.**

**Celle looked up at her surprised, can she read minds?**

**Jamice smiled and leaned onto the back of the chair and looked at her. "You must have been scared, huh?"**

**"No." Celle chuckled and played the cup in her hands. "Just mad, that's all."**

**"Yeah, I guess that's true." Jamice laughed as well and they both enjoyed the moment of comfortable silence that followed after. "However, Celle."**

**Celle looked up again, hearing the serious tone to her voice.**

**"Kai... back there, Kai said you're his woman." Jamice said, perhaps a little bit worried.**

**Celle sensed the worry in her voice, though she still couldn't help but form a smile on her face. **

**"You're happy about that, huh?" Jamice asked, not expecting an answer from that, as it's such a rhetorical question. "I know you're happy, but... I just have to remind you of the press that's going to follow after his comment."**

**Celle's smile dropped as the pictures of those reporters and the memories of articles flashed in her mind. Right. The press. No way are they going to let this one slip out of their hands. The singer and her boss, for the time being, falls in love with each other, isn't that such a romantic story? That's the good side, but there's also the bad side. She knows that some press will take this negatively and start talking about how she probably seduced Kai into many things.**

**A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she took a sip of the water, it's cold. She lowered the cup and once again starred into the small reflection. She wonders how Kai sees her.**

**"Celle."**

**Celle looked up, Jamice shifted in her chair and leaned forwards to close their gap. Celle then felt a pair of warm hands wrap around hers, the warmth radiated almost instantly.**

**"Celle, no matter what happens, we'll be there for you." Jamice said sincerely. Not just because she looks like Celestia, but she believes that no one should take the press on by themselves.**

**Celle looked at Jamice touched, and then she smiled and nodded like a little girl. Jamice squeezed her hands before letting go, the warmth from her hands successfully transferred to Celle's hands. Jamice then stood up and looked down at her with an understanding look in her eyes. She's like an older sister.**

**"I'll leave you to change, I'll be outside if you need me."**

**Sometimes, saying a couple of nice words really brightens up someone else's day. Maybe Celle's not that bad. Jamice thought circled around that as she stepped out of the rest room and closed the door behind her. Looking up, her eyes widened a bit in surprise. Not far off, Max and Kai are talking as well, probably waiting for them. She picked up her feet and walked closer towards them. The two males noticed her and gave her a small greeting. **

**"How was everything?" She asked as she got close enough so she won't have to talk loudly.**

**Max ran a hand through his hair and looked at Kai, whom is leaning on the wall with the top two buttons of shirt unbuttoned and his suit jacket slung over his left shoulder. "It's settled, but the press is definitely going to have a field day with this."**

**Jamice nodded slowly and thought back to her conversation with Celle. "I warned Celle about it as well."**

**Then the three of them were silent again until Kai opened his eyes and pushed away from the wall. "Don't worry, I'll deal with it." Then his eyes settled behind Jamice and Max. Both of them turned and saw Celle walking towards them slowly, holding her jacket in both of her hands, she looked at them.**

**"I'll drive her home." Jamice offered, knowing that this is the best way out of all this.**

**

* * *

Mansion**

**"The master said that he'll be late tonight." A maid informed Malarin just as she picked up something that came out of the fax machine.**

**Malarin turned around to look at the maid and smiled. "Thank you." The maid bowed and left the room quietly. Malarin looked after her as she closed the door and returned to the piece of paper again.**

**The master's rarely home early; she's already used to this.**

**Then, walking over to the sofa in the room, she sat down and just starred in front of her. Her face expressionless, but her eyes are shining dangerously. It's as if she's preparing to leave for a war. **

**Then she turned to her left and picked up the phone. Looking down at the piece of paper she dialed a long number and waited.**

**"Hello? Is this the Ran residence?" Malarin then paused and waited for an answer, soon a smile appeared on her face. "This is Malarin Quintilla; I'm calling to discuss something about your daughter, Celle."**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 9

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 9**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

_**Aeris's House**_

**"Here you go, the lunch you 'ordered' from me." Aeris joked as she handed Ray a bag full of food.**

**"Thanks Aeris, I owe you one." Ray smiled and put the bag into the trunk.**

**"Then, can you tell me what you need it for?"**

**"I'm going to an Art Museum with Celestia; I kinda needed to bring lunch for us." Ray said shyly and scratched the back of his head; Aeris's smile froze on her face at the reason, but immediately forced a smile onto her face for Ray to see.**

**"Anyways, thanks again, I'll see you later." With that, he walked around the car and got in. Aeris watched as he drove off happily, she wrapped her arms around herself slowly.**

**How come the morning wind in July is so cold?**

_**Art Museum**_

**"Celestia!" Ray ran up the stairs two at a time to near the waiting girl. "Sorry, did you have to wait long?"**

**"No, I just got here a minute ago." Celestia said with a smile. "Here, I have water."**

**Nodding his head, he gulped half of it down as they walked into the museum. "So Ray, what section do you want to look at first?"**

**"I don't really care whatever is the easiest. You're my teacher for today." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, and smiled at Celestia whom smiled back at him.**

**"Um... since you barely know anything about the arts, I think it's the easiest to start with just sketches, that way, you won't get too confused. What do you say?"**

**"Sure, whatever you say!"**

_**Ocean**_

**"Yo."**

**She turned around to see a familiar figure walking towards her; she smiled and stood up to greet him. "Kai, what are you doing here?"**

**"Celestia is out today, I have nothing to do." He answered truthfully as he stepped up beside her; she looked at him then looked out at the ocean again and sat down with a huff. "What about you?"**

**"I'm just... thinking about stuff." She tilted her head and the two of them remained silent. "Kai, you do know that Celestia is out with Ray today, right?"**

**Kai turned towards her calmly, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. "I know, why?"**

**"I didn't know." Kai looked at her, waiting for her to continue on. Aeris sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Last night, Ray called me, he sounded so excited! He asked me to do a picnic lunch for him; I thought he was planning for us to go out today, so I happily accepted. Then, this morning, he came and revealed to me that he's going to the Art Museum with Celestia." She then turned to look at Kai, despite the full force of the wind blowing directly at her. "Do you know how I felt then?"**

**Kai glanced down but said nothing, Aeris blinked; she can feel her tears coming out. "I seriously... felt like screaming right there, because... I really like Ray, I really do!" She then blinked and rolled her eyes upwards to look up at the sky, holding back her tears. "Kai... you know that Ray likes Celestia, aren't you the least worried?"**

**"I'm not." He answered shortly and firmly.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I trust her." He answered confidently.**

**Aeris took in a deep breath, getting a lung full of cold, ocean air. Her eyes are clouded, she trusts Celestia as well, because Celestia knows that she likes Ray... but... **

**"Aeris, if you like Ray, then right now is not the time for you to be sitting here wishing things were different. It's time for you to go out and get what you really want, even if it means embarrassing yourself a couple of times, or getting hurt a couple of times. That'll only make you more confident, in the end; you're the one that gets the benefit."**

**Aeris looked up at Kai, shocked. She had never heard him speak so much before, even with Celestia. She looked at him, he looked down at her, and suddenly she understands why Celestia is so in love with him. Forcing a smile, trying hard to keep the tears from falling down, she blinked rapidly. "Kai... that's the first time you said my name, I'm happy now."**

**Kai looked at her then knelt down in front of her, touching her hair gently. "You can cry now, you can cry today, you can cry tonight. But, when tomorrow comes, you still have to smile and face the day. Understand?"**

**Aeris looked at him, feeling his hand on her head, the tears rolled out. She nodded and leaned forward, her head lying on his shoulder, the tears coming down quietly.**

**Ray.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

"What do you want?" The male's voice is harsh and demanding.**

**"I'm with a news group and I would just like some information on Miss Celle Ran." Malarin answered politely.**

**"Can't you just get that information from a website or something?"**

**"Yes, but I found that the website is lacking quite a bit."**

**The other line was silent for a long time before Malarin heard a sigh and some static sounds before the voice broke out again. "Alright, what is it?" His tone is still very impatient.**

**"I'd like to know who I'm speaking with in order to credit my source."**

**Another long pause. "Celle's father."**

**"I see. So, Mr. Ran, do you have any involvement with Miss Ran's official website?"**

**"Yes."**

**"May I ask what you look after?"**

**"The entire site. I'm there to make sure that nothing fake is spread around."**

**"Then, the childhood memories of Miss Ran were they written by you?"**

**Another long pause. "My wife and I both contributed."**

**"You and Mrs. Ran must have amazing memories to remember every detail and even the date and time." Malarin commented with a light laugh.**

**"Celle is very precious to us." He said eagerly, perhaps a little too eagerly.**

**"Of course. Mr. Ran, would you mind giving me the birth date of Miss Ran? I asked her, but she told me to ask her parents if I ever get the chance. So..."**

**"It's April the 18th. Anymore questions?" Finality was in his voice.**

**"Yes, one more. Has Miss Ran ever been in any sort of coma or unconscious period before?"**

**"No! Now, bye."**

**The phone was then cut off abruptly and only the ringing of the disconnected conversation was heard. Malarin's eyebrows rose up in surprise, no one has ever hung up on her before. She slowly replaced the phone and removed her hand from the phone.**

**Her eyes left the opposite wall and travelled to her note book where she was scribbling down notes and information. A smile lit up her face as she looked at the date in front of her.**

**April 18th.**

**So, Celle's birthday is on the same day as Celestia's.**

_**

* * *

Russia**_

**"Sir, Mr. Ran wishes to speak to you about an emergency."**

**Voltaire's head tilted upwards and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Put him on the speaker."**

**Soon enough, the two was connected. One sounding frantic, one calmly writing paper work.**

**"What is it?" Voltaire demanded.**

**"Sir, someone called asking all sorts of questions about Miss Celle today."**

**"Who was it?"**

**"Quintilla, some one called Quintilla."**

**Voltaire's pen stopped momentarily, then he retrieved his gaze and continued on writing again. "And what did she ask?"**

**"She asked many questions about Miss Celle... including her birthday."**

**"And what did you tell her?"**

**There was a pause before he spoke up again. "April 18th."**

**Voltaire turned his head and looked directly at the phone. His secretary stepped up and disconnected the line immediately. The room was restored to silence. Voltaire put down his pen and leaned back onto his chair. The leather squeaked beneath him.**

**"Prepare tickets; we're going back to Japan as soon as possible."**

**"Of course sir." The secretary bowed, and then he paused and added on. "I shall inform the young master."**

**Oh yes, Kai. Voltaire closed his eyes at his grandson's name. How long hasn't he seen him?**

**

* * *

_Apartment_  
**

**"How did you people get in?" Kai eyed the group of uninvited friends.**

**"The spare key you gave me in case Celestia came back." Aeris raised up her hand.**

**Kai glanced over at everyone and began walking towards his room. His hands are already working on the buttons of his shirt.**

**"Aren't you going to tell us to make ourselves at home?" Jamice asked after him. Her eyes are glued onto the TV, and her fingers are flipping through the channel randomly. **

**Kai looked over his shoulder and smirked. "What's the use? You've already made yourselves comfortable anyways." Throwing that at them, Kai retreated back into his bedroom.**

**Everyone else snickered somewhat sheepishly at the pile of food and drinks on the table. They kinda... just took over as soon as they got here. Soon enough, Kai emerged from his bedroom dressed in more casual clothing. His bare feet made contact with the wooden floor and he grabbed a can of whatever it is still cold on the table.**

**"Why are you people here?"**

**"Your grandfather is coming back." Max stated and shifted over a bit for Kai to sit down.**

**Kai took a gulp from the can and stalked over to sit on the arm of the sofa with one foot on the ground supporting him. "How did you guys find out?"**

**"It was all over the Internet." Kenny said.**

**"And now, it's all over the news." Jamice commented as she turned up the volume. **

**Supposedly, Voltaire will arrive shortly. Everyone at the airport is busy doing security checks and so on. Everyone is wondering why the sudden change and come back from Russia.**

**In the mist of everything, Ray turned to Kai seriously. "Kai, what about Celle?"**

**"Where is she?" Kai asked another to answer Ray.**

**"She's with Malarin." Lianna answered and looked at Kai out of the corner of her eyes.**

**"Kai, Voltaire probably knows about Celle already." Ray continued on. "After all, your little declaration got just about as much attention as Voltaire returning."**

**Kai just kept silent and turned the can in his hands. Jamice looked at him and looked back the screen to see Voltaire's face. Without a second thought, she shut off the picture and returned the apartment to its normal peace.**

**"Seriously, Kai, as much as I..." Kenny ceased his eyebrows and reconsidered his words. "Kai, no one deserves to face Voltaire's wrath. Celle should at least be warned about him."**

**Finally, Kai sighed and put down his drink. Instead, he reached for his cell phone and flipped it open. "What's Celle's number?" Kai then waited but received no answer. He glanced up and saw everyone starring at him. "What?"**

**"We thought you knew her number." Aeris commented.**

**"I don't even know if she has a cell or not." Kai defended himself only to get more accusing looks.**

**"Call Malarin." Lianna spoke up.**

**Kai glanced at her, and then searched through his contact list. After clicking on it, he put the phone up to his ear and waited.**

**Nothing came through.**

**"Her cell is not on." Kai announced then looked at his friends. "Anyone know where they went?"**

**Aeris immediately glanced at Lianna, whom has her head bowed and her gaze drawn towards the table. It's obvious that she isn't going to say anything. So, Aeris decided to stay silent as well.**

_**

* * *

House**_

**"Is this your house?" Celle asked as she stepped into the living room and looked around. The house is beautifully decorated, though it doesn't seem to have been used in the last couple of years.**

**"This isn't my house... even though I do own it." Malarin answered vaguely.**

**Celle just raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. After all, she has just found her answer. On the mantle above the fireplace, there's a picture of Celestia smiling with her parents. "So, this is Celestia's house."**

**"It used to be." Malarin paused and then added more. "Before she disappeared."**

**"What about her parents?"**

**"I don't know. They just suddenly disappeared as well." Malarin shrugged.**

**"And your reason for bringing me here is?" Celle turned around to face the older woman in front of her. Malarin has absolutely no flaw at all. Like an antique doll.**

**"I was hoping that you'd be feeling a little nostalgic after stepping into this house."**

**"Why would I? I'm not Celestia."**

**"Oh, are you sure about that? You two do share the same birthday after all."**

**Celle's eyes widened in surprise. What? What is she talking about? For a moment, Celle's brain stopped working; her mind went blank as a sheet of white paper.**

**"Would you like to take a look upstairs? Celestia's bedroom is quite lovely." Malarin suggested and walked towards the staircase behind Celle. Celle turned to look at her back view and then picked up her feet and climbed upstairs after Malarin.**

**This place, somehow, this place just draws her in. It's like an invisible magnet is working on her, and trying to pull her in. She paused at a door and waited for Malarin to push it open to reveal a large and bright room. Malarin turned her body sideways and tilted her head towards the inside of the room. Celle looked from her to the room, then back to her and stepped in.**

**Celle was dazed, it was like deja vu.**

**It's like she's been in this room before.**

**The spacious room looks much empty, there's a desk, a small sofa, and a four post bed. The books on the table are bookmarked to certain pages. The calendar's date is years old. Nothing in the room has been touched; nothing in this room is moved. Celle turned her eyes to the bed. Unconsciously, she went towards it.**

**The four posts are made of metal, shining through a thin veil of dust. She reached out and brushed a line of dust away. Suddenly, she yelped as pain entered her nerve system. The sharp edges have drawn out some of her blood. Her red blood trailed down the metal bar slowly.**

**"You know, I don't believe the stuff about everyone having a twin somewhere in this world." Malarin started speaking again. "I believe there must be something between Celestia and you."**

**Celle turned to look at Malarin, whom is no longer wearing a smile. The two of them just starred at each other seriously.**

**"What are you trying to say?"**

**"Celle, haven't you ever wondered if you could actually be Celestia?"**

**Celle frowned, her heart suddenly accelerating. Why? She doesn't even know. Then, a piercing ring tone cut in on the silent atmosphere. Celle looked towards her pocket before pulling it out and answering it.**

**"Hello?"**

**Malarin just looked at Celle, her eyes growing cold. Celle's expression isn't getting any better. She hasn't spoken a word after the short greeting. Then, finally, she hung up the phone and looked back at Malarin.**

**"Sorry, I got to go. And… as for your question earlier." Celle paused and looked down. "I'm not Celestia, no matter how much we look alike." She then picked up her head and looked directly into Malarin's eyes. "I'll see you around."**

**Celle's heart was beating furiously when she passed Malarin. Celle cannot be sure how much Malarin's words have provoked and swayed her. However, she knows if she stays any longer, her mind will probably betray her.**

**Malarin waited after she heard the front door shut before pulling out a handkerchief from her purse. The pure white fabric was dyed red as it was pressed up against the metal post.**

**A smile graced her face as she looked at the red stain on the handkerchief. It's okay if she denies her identity, her DNA won't lie.**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 10**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

**"What? Your grand-father?" Celestia turned to look at Kai, somewhat surprised.**

**"Why is he back? What does he want now?" Tyson asked, slamming down his cup, everyone in the cafe turned to look at him with soft murmurs.**

**"Tyson, sit down!" Lianna said and pulled at his sleeve, glancing around the place with a pair of nervous eyes. "Besides, don't you have a job interview tomorrow? Are you even prepared for that?" Lianna asked him, her face still expressionless.**

**"Job?" That one simple word caught everyone's attention, Max and Jamice laughed out together before Max put down his drink and looked at an annoyed Tyson.**

**"Job? I thought you hated working for anybody."**

**"He does, but he still needs the money for his everyday expenses." AKA, tons of food. Lianna stated as she flipped through her book looking for a quote that she found interesting and very controversial.**

**Tyson glanced up at his friends, each and every one of them wearing an amused face, even Kai is looking at him funnily through his smirking eyes.**

**"So, Tyson, what kind of job is it?" Kenny asked as he leaned forwards to grab a napkin.**

**"I'm supposed to apply for a CEO's personal assistant." Tyson said with a monotone.**

**"CEO's personal assistant?" Everyone's mouth dropped open, Tyson, CEO's personal assistant? How on Earth did he even get an interview?**

**As if reading their minds, Tyson shrugged then smiled at Lianna fondly. "Lianna wants me to get a job, so I just went out and looked for a job. Seriously, I didn't think I'd get this interview either, but it was worth a try."**

**Lianna's idea. That'd make more sense; after all, Tyson is not someone that'd take the initiative on things like this. "Talk about the interview, we should go so Tyson can prepare for it." Lianna said, her voice showing no wave of emotion.**

**"Well, see you guys later." Tyson nodded and stood up. Perhaps in this world, Lianna is the only person that he's willing to listen to. Everyone at the table was silent as they left together, Tyson holding onto Lianna's hand.**

**Then, almost simultaneously, Jamice and Max laughed loudly while rolling their eyes unbelievably. "Looks like someone's in love!"**

**"Agreed, normally Tyson would just brush it off like it's nothing." Ray commented with a soft smile. "I just hope Tyson doesn't mess up like the other times."**

**Recalling Tyson's past experiences with job interviews, they all turned out horribly because of his large mouth, and an even larger ego. Lianna was greeted with much disappointing news ever since they started going out. One wonder how long Lianna and Tyson will stay together, even though it's obvious that Tyson is very much in love with her.**

**As for Lianna, well... let's just say that she doesn't dislike him.**

**"I envy Lianna." Celestia suddenly said very quietly. "Tyson is willing to do whatever she says, not every single guy in the world can do that."**

**"I'm sure if you ask, Kai'll go get a job as well." Aeris teased her playfully, watching as her friend turned red and pretended to be interested in her drink.**

**"Yeah, but the thing is… why is Voltaire back?" Ray asked, bringing everyone back to the original topic of their gathering, attracting everyone's attention.**

**Celestia turned to look at a quiet Kai, contrasting the music playing in the pub. "Kai?" Celestia called out softly while turning towards him to get a better look at him. "Is your grand-father very scary?" She asked carefully, everyone's expression is either a solemn one, or a lost look.**

**"His grand-father tried taking over the world once... using Kai. He was sent to jail, but somehow he didn't even step into the police station and just got released." Kenny stated slowly, recalling the time that Voltaire nearly took over the world with Tala and the others. "That was when the Blade Breakers were still competing professionally."**

**No one said anything; Max frowned and put his arms onto the table. "Is he back with another plan of taking over the world?"**

**"Who..." Ray was cut off by the rings of Kenny's cell phone.**

**Kenny grabbed his cell phone and walked away from the table saying something about Malarin calling. After he left, Kai turned towards Celestia seriously. "My grand-father will want to see you, you have to be prepared."**

**"But… I don't have anything that I can wear for that." Celestia bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowed together.**

**"I'll go shopping with you tomorrow." Ray offered, gaining everyone's surprised and confused look, Aeris glanced at Celestia then turned to look at Ray, a slight frown appearing on her face. **

**"Ray, I'll go with you guys, Celestia is a girl after all."**

**"It's okay Aeris." Ray turned towards Aeris with a smile. "I'm pretty confident in my taste, I'm sure I'll do just fine." **

**Aeris looked at his smiling face then nodded slowly, still uncertain of something.**

**Kai nodded his thanks and went back to drinking from his cup, Celestia and Ray looked at each other and smiled. Aeris took in a deep breath and finished the entire bottle of beer in one swig, her eyes narrowed. Kai glanced up at her, then looked down and stood up. "Aeris, I'll drive you home."**

**Without waiting for a reply, he dragged her up and walked away with Aeris protesting silently. Celestia looked up at their back views in surprise, Kai didn't even bother saying anything to her, she pouted slightly. As Kai and Aeris neared the door, Kai suddenly stopped and turned to look at Celestia. "Wait for me; I'm coming back for you." With that, he turned and dragged Aeris behind him.**

**Jamice and Max looked at each other with alert, just... what kind of a play is performing in front of them?**

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

"Oh, so Aeris knows about this?" Malarin asked lightly and sat down on the sofa opposite to her two friends.**

**"Malarin, where did you take Celle today?" Aeris asked immediately. Worry and anxiety was evident in her voice.**

**"Don't worry; I just took her back to Celestia's old house before she moved in with Kai." Malarin said with a gentle smile.**

**Aeris quieted down, and just looked at her. Malarin's a good actress, way too good. In all these years, she never thought Malarin would be the type to take an initiative on anything. She always remembered Malarin as being the antique doll, beautiful, but quite lifeless. Though, this whole ordeal just proved to her that perhaps beneath that facade of hers, there're many things still hidden.**

**"Malarin, how did it turn out?" Lianna asked and changed the topic.**

**Malarin looked back at Lianna and smiled again. "I think my words had some effect on her, how much, I don't know. However, I did manage to get something even more valuable."**

**"What is it?" Both girls asked at the same time.**

**"Her blood."**

**Lianna and Aeris looked at her strangely. Blood? How did she get her blood? Suddenly, an image popped into Aeris's over imaginative mind. She had this image of Malarin holding up a knife to Celle and ordering her to slit her throat to give her some blood. Aeris shuddered at that mental image and silently thanked God that she's not Celle.**

**Malarin glanced at Aeris and saw the grimace on her face. Malarin closed her eyes calmly and picked up her cup of tea. "Aeris, stop imagining things. She gave me her blood willingly."**

**Aeris opened her mouth, a quiet gasp went through her mind. Celle gave Malarin her blood willingly? Then, just as quickly another mental image popped into her head. And the grimace was engraved once again onto Aeris's face. Malarin put down her tea cup and looked at her friend with disbelief in her eyes.**

**"So, where is Celle now?" Lianna asked, and drew Malarin away from Aeris's grimacing.**

**"Celle? I think she's probably talking to Voltaire right now." Malarin smiled and leaned back onto the sofa comfortably.**

**

* * *

_  
Hiwatari Mansion_**

**When Celle arrived, there was already someone outside the door waiting for her. Her eyes never left his face as she stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her. The old man neared her and bowed courteously. "Miss Ran, the master has been waiting for you." He then held out an arm and indicated for her to go ahead.**

**Celle took one last look at the butler before picking up her feet and walked on. The little cut from before is still vivid in her memory, and with the moist wind brushing over it, the little tinge of pain reminded her of the reality again and again. **

**They walked into the grand mansion and this time Celle waited for the butler to show her the way. The main hall is impressive, the floor is marble, the walls are elegant but dark, everything's up to a certain level, and everything's so very refined. Soon, they stood in front of a pair of closed door. The butler turned to her and bowed yet again. "Here we are, Miss. The master is waiting for you."**

**He then pushed the doors open and stood off to the side. Celle glanced at him and turned her eyes toward inside the room. Yet again, the size is too impossible to imagine, but it's right in front of her eyes. After what seemed like hours, she took a couple of steps inside and immediately, the doors closed shut behind her. **

**The room was filled with silence.**

**Slowly, the large chair at the other side of the room turned slowly and an old man was revealed to her. She looked at him unwaveringly but didn't take another step forward. The two of them just studied each other as if war lords before a battle. Finally, the chair creaked and squeaked as Voltaire pushed himself out of it and walked around the large desk.**

**"Miss Ran."**

**"Mr. Hiwatari." **

**"Please, join me for tea." Voltaire looked towards the sofa at the right side of the room and Celle followed his gaze with her own. On the table, various tea pieces have been set up, waiting to be enjoyed.**

**Celle didn't hesitate a bit and walked over to where Voltaire is already sitting down on the sofa. Brushing past him, she sat down across from him and looked up immediately. Perhaps it was the light, or perhaps it was something else. For a split second there, Celle thought she saw gentleness and kindness in Voltaire's eyes. Something that surprised Celle.**

**And that's when she took the initiative and picked up the tea pot. "Allow me the honours to serve you." She stood up and bent over to pour the tea elegantly into his cup and then filled her own as well. She set the half full tea pot on the table with shaky hands and then sat down. Voltaire was already tasting the tea in small sips. He's truly someone that knows how to enjoy life.**

**Celle looked down and picked up her tea cup as well. Following his lead, she took in small sips. And the two of them just held the tea within themselves and neither said anything. Voltaire looked at her and put down his tea cup. "You remind me of Celestia very much."**

**Celle looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. Celestia? Even he knew about Celestia? Just as she was about to voice out her question, Voltaire leaned into the sofa and continued on hastily. "However, that is not the case we're discussing today."**

**Celle's heart raced and everything ran from her mind, she just starred at the elderly man in front of her.**

**"I heard that you've been going out with Kai." He was straight to the point.**

**"Yes." Celle agreed.**

**"I'm sure you're a nice young lady, but I would never approve." Voltaire waved his hand and lit a cigar.**

**Celle looked at him through a mist of tobacco smoke. She never expected him to be this direct, even though she has been prepared for whatever he has in store. "May I ask why?"**

**"I could give you reasons day after day, night after night. The most important one is that you're not suitable for him."**

**"How would you know if I'm suitable for him or not?" Celle raised her voice. Her hand tightened around the fine china, threatening to destroy it with another squeeze.**

**Voltaire looked down at her white-knuckled hand and closed his eyes calmly. The cigar is slowly smoking away in his hand. "I don't think someone with such a temper and character would be suitable for Kai."**

**Celle gritted her teeth, wanting to say more, but refrained. She glanced down at her hand, and slowly loosened the death grip on the china and drew her hand to her lap. "Mr. Hiwatari, I don't believe that you have the right to say whether I'm suitable for Kai or not. After all, it is to my knowledge that you're the one that hasn't contacted him in over 3 years. What would you know about suitability with Kai?"**

**"Miss Ran, I called you here today merely to tell you that I would never approve of you and Kai."**

**"Don't ever say never, haven't anyone taught you that?"**

**"Oh trust me, Miss Ran. I never regret what I say."**

**What a cocky man. **

**"As I was saying, Miss Ran. You could be a friend with Kai, a little sister, but nothing beyond the line. That is my end of the bargain with you. If you want money, I can give you money. Whatever you want, I can give to you."**

**"I only want Kai." Celle declared and starred at Voltaire calmly.**

**Voltaire starred back at her, and closed his eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was tired. "Little girl, why don't you understand?" He mumbled to himself and then opened his eyes again. "Celle... how have your life been?"**

**Celle blinked at the sudden change of topic and frowned slightly, careful as to how to answer that question. "I'm fine, thanks."**

**"Good, good." Voltaire just nodded and kept his eyes on her.**

**After a while, Celle tried to pick up the topic again. "Mr. Hiwatari, we have not known each other long. So, why don't you just give me a chance with Kai? I'll show you that we can be very compatible with each other."**

**Voltaire shook his head and waved his hand. "No, I'm done talking for today. You can show yourself out." He then fully leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes tightly, signalling the end of the conversation.**

**Celle starred at him incredulously and looked away with disbelief written all over her face.**

**

* * *

_Apartment_**

**"Tyson, you're back." Lianna commented as soon as she entered the door.**

**Tyson turned around from unpacking and smiled at her. He stood up and walked over to hug her tightly. "It's so good to be back home!"**

**Lianna smiled thinly and nodded against his shoulder. Then she remembered the reason for her visit and she lost the smile immediately. "Tyson, Voltaire is back."**

**Tyson moved back in surprise and broke the embrace, his hands fell down to his sides and he looked at her surprised. "Are you serious?"**

**Lianna nodded. "Yes, and he has already called Celle, wanting to talk to her."**

**Tyson ceased his eyebrows and put his fingers to his lips and looked down at the ground deep in thought. "I'm not sure... whether that's a good thing or not."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, the bad part is that no one should face Voltaire, after all, he is crazy. The good thing is, maybe Voltaire will convince Celle to stay out of Kai's life."**

**Lianna looked down and thought about it. "True, but... somehow, I get the impression that Kai might actually like Celle."**

**"Are you serious?" Tyson asked in a dead tone and gave her an unconvinced look. "I highly doubt it."**

**"Tyson, think about it. Why would Kai let her stay with him for this long if he didn't like her?"**

**"Because she looks like Celestia."**

**"Do you really think that's the reason?" Lianna asked immediately. She has doubts about that so-called official reasoning.**

**Tyson smiled and walked closer to her again, this time he spoke in a low voice. "Lianna, seriously, why would I care? As long as Celle doesn't kill Kai or hurt him, then everything's fine. Kai's an adult, he'll be able to take care of this." He paused and grew serious. "Lianna, I think you should consider my proposal seriously."**

**"Tyson, we're not even going out, why would there be any marriage proposal coming from you?"**

**"We're not going out? Oh please, I have not had a girlfriend since you broke up with me, and you've never had a boyfriend either. And besides, everyone thinks that we're a couple still, so what's the harm in marrying me?"**

**Lianna looked away and was quiet; she doesn't know how to answer anymore. Tyson has been pestering her about this for quite a while now. "Tyson... I just don't think... you're right for me."**

**"Why not?" Finally, his voice rose as well. His hands gripped onto her shoulder tightly and forced her to look at him. "I don't understand why you're being this way after everything I've done! You're the one that told me I should get serious and be successful, and run a business and all those crap. And here I am, serious about my work; running a successful business; everything's going well and still you won't even bother giving it a second thought! The reason from years ago cannot work anymore, so what's your reason now? Huh?" He bellowed out.**

**Lianna looked into his mad eyes, she knows that this hurts him more than she can ever understand. However, now... it's not just the matter of marrying him anymore. He's done so much for her, and he's gotten so successful. On the other hand, it's her that's not suitable anymore. Lianna placed her hands on his and slowly moved them away from her shoulder and turned around calmly.**

**"Get some rest Tyson."**

**

* * *

_Night- Kai's Apartment_**

**"I swear your grandfather is the rudest man I've ever met in my entire life!" Celle said with a hiss and punched the pillow in her hand.**

**Kai's back view didn't even flinch. He's sitting on the other side of the bed, undressing after a long day of work. Celle has waited outside his apartment ever since she got back from Voltaire, and it's near midnight, he's finally back. Though, he's just as quiet as usual. Celle looked at his back view and remained silent as well. **

**Soon, he sat up straighter and shrugged off his suit and threw it onto a chair nearby. Celle put down the pillow in her hand and crawled over the bed towards where he's sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck. To her surprise, he didn't react. **

**He must be really tired today. That's what Celle concluded. She then carefully loosened his tie slowly while speaking quietly at the same time. "Your grandfather told me that we are not suitable for each other and that you'll never marry someone like me." She pulled the neck away from his collar and dropped it onto the ground. "Kai, does he say this to every one of your girlfriends? Or is it just me?" She sighed and let her arms drape down his shoulder to dangle in front of his chest.**

**No one said anything for a while. Celle laid her head onto Kai's shoulder and enjoyed the rare kindness that Kai is showing her. Then, she felt his hand on her arm. So, she cracked open her eyes and looked at his profile. His hand is tracing something on her forearm and his face showed an unknown emotion. **

**"What happened here?" He asked at length.**

**Celle peered at her left forearm and shrugged carelessly. "When I joined the entertainment business, they didn't want any scar on my body, so they had to cover that up."**

**"But what was there before?"**

**Celle gave him a strange look and shrugged again. "I don't remember, I think it's some sort of a birth mark."**

**She received no answer from Kai. He's still tracing circles around the mark, but this time his face is hidden from her. She blinked at him, wondering why he's taking such an interest in her scar. If she knew he liked scars, she should have shown this to him a long time ago.**

**Then, Kai kissed her scar. And Celle gasped loudly. Not from fear or disgust, but from shock and surprise. Ever since she's appeared, he has not shown her a thread of kindness, and yet... he's kissing her scar. Tears filled her eyes and her mind went blank, she just starred at him numbly. Soon, he turned his body a bit so they could face each other directly. She watched as his mouth opened and words flew out, but she can't hear. She can't hear at all, she caught nothing that he said.**

**On an impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. Kai stiffened, and just as quickly, he let loose and their mouths tangled with each other. Celle moved in closer and wrapped her arms around him tightly, never wanting this moment to end.**

**It's a surprise just how much something could remind you of someone else. Kai's hand is still on Celle's scar, even as he felt himself being pushed back into the bed and her weight collapsed on top of him. The scar is small and unnoticeable. That's precisely why he only noticed until now. He never knew that two people can be so alike in this world. Not only do they look alike, they even have the same scar at the same place. He's just curious as to what was the birth mark. Somehow, he feels as if he needs to find out.**

**The kiss continued and Celle's hands travelled downwards, the buttons of his shirt came loose.**

**Kai's thumb encircled the scar on her left arm softly and her face appeared in his mind. He frowned immediately, wanting to capture her, wanting to feel her once more. Slowly, the image faded away and the color was faint. Scared and worried, Kai opened his eyes, hoping that he'd still be able to see her.**

**And he did. He saw her brown hair, he saw her blue eyes, and he saw her curious eyes looking down at him. He felt her. He felt her heat near him, he felt her hand on his chest, and he felt the closeness of their body. Then he reached out a hand and lightly touched her face.**

**"Celestia."**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 11

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 11**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

**Running into the large building, Tyson looked at his watch again, he's an hour late, but maybe with his luck, he'll still be able to get this job. Clicking on the elevator button, he watched as the number went from 51 to 52, a long way from here. Rolling his eyes, he turned and headed for the stairs.**

**This is his... probably 10th job interview, the past ones all ended up as failures, he wanted to come on time for this one, but... those beginner beybladers are so hard to reject. Slamming open the staircase door, he was greeted by an empty hall way, at the end of the hallway, there's another room, and it's the CEO's room.**

**"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?" A female's voice rang out in front of him; Tyson looked up to see a professionally dressed woman.**

**"Yeah, I'm here for the job interview." He said happily.**

**"Sir, the interviews ended two hours ago." The woman said carefully, the boy in front of her doesn't seem like the calm type.**

**"What?" Tyson yelled while starring at the woman in front of him, feeling as if he was just pushed off a cliff. "Miss, what time did the interviews start?"**

**"It started at 8 o'clock in the morning."**

**Tyson starred at her for a long time before realizing that he had just missed another interview, Lianna is going to be disappointed again. Muttering something he doesn't even know, he turned and walked towards the elevator, when you desperately need it, it's never here.**

**Stepping inside the elevator mechanically, his eyes are glued to the floor. Just then, the elevator across from him opened up, Tyson looked up and saw a familiar face, slowly the elevator door closed, blocking out the woman's face. Tyson blinked at the closed doors, just a minute ago... it wasn't Malarin... was it? It can't be... why would Malarin be in a Private Detective Organization?**

**Malarin watched as the elevator door blocked out Tyson's face, her heart skipped a beat, what is he doing here?**

**"Miss?"**

**Malarin turned and saw a professionally dressed woman there, she's probably new, after all, she doesn't know who she is. "You're new, aren't you?" Malarin asked with a smile, gaining a nod from the other girl.**

**"Miss... you are...'**

**"What's your name?" Malarin asked her instead, purposely skipping her question.**

**"Jujiko, Jujiko Kamisuka."**

**"Jujiko, what was that boy doing here?" Malarin motioned towards Tyson's elevator that is now coming back up.**

**"Oh him, he was late for the interview this morning."**

**Malarin raised her eyebrows then turned to look at the elevator again.**

_**School**_

**Glancing up nervously, Tyson looked at Lianna's still expressionless face. Yet again, he has to disappoint her. Yet again, the disappointment comes from his own fault, his habit of waking up late and remembering the wrong time.**

**"Lianna?" Tyson called out carefully, this girlfriend of his really controls his life and his way of living.**

**She closed her book and stood up, facing this Beyblade World Champion, she's got the upper hand in this relationship. "It's okay." She said calmly, very surprising.**

**Tyson looked at her with surprise in his eyes, usually she would sigh very tiredly and then walk away shaking her head, then she'd ignore him for a few days. However, this time, she just brushed it aside like it's nothing. "Lianna, are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine, I've just seen through everything."**

**Tyson looked at her strangely, sometimes she's just too deep. For goodness sake, she's even younger than him. However, Lianna is not one to tell lies, whatever she says is true, there's no doubt in her words.**

**"Tyson, I heard that there're a few kids that wanted to battle you." Lianna changed the subject skilfully, maybe she wants to hide something.**

**"Seriously? Oh yeah! I haven't battled for so long, let's see if my touch is still here!" He exclaimed with a cocky grin, waving at her, he turned and ran off to look for his opponents.**

**Lianna looked after his eager form, her eyes dimmed and she looked down. After a moment, she picked up her book. Too much disappointment makes her numb to more disappointment. Today, she finally sees the kid; Tyson is still a kid after all. Maybe Jamice will be able to help her.**

**Turning around, she walked the opposite way as Tyson, looking for Jamice.**

**Perhaps... she was wrong about Tyson.**

_**Hallway**_

**Jamice nodded at Lianna as she walked closer, she smiled and switched hands for the cell phone, tapping her foot impatiently, Jamice rolled her eyes.**

**"Max! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jamice demanded with one hand on her hip.**

**"I was busy fixing a beyblade."**

**"Oh right, your precious beyblade." Jamice shook her head unbelievably. "Don't forget about our date..."**

**"Sorry Jamice, I've got several beyblades on my hands, I can't go today."**

**"What? This is the 4th time you've cancelled on me this month!" Jamice's eyes widened, her voice notched up a note.**

**"I'm sorry, I really can't go today."**

**"Never mind, I'll see you sometime." Jamice then pulled the battery off of the cell phone and chunked it into her locker then slammed the locker shut with a loud slam. Taking in deep breathes; she turned and faced Lianna, both of them raising a knowing smile.**

**"So, what are we doing this afternoon?"**

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

_Ray's Apartment_**

**"I don't want to go to work tomorrow." Aeris complained and put her head down onto the table.**

**Ray chuckled lightly and patted her head fondly. "Then, don't go."**

**"And get killed by my co-workers? It's okay; I still want to live my life." She said with a deadpan voice and closed her eyes. "Lucky Celle, she's probably in Kai's arms right now."**

**There was a long pause before Ray spoke up again. "Really?" It was between a question and a statement.**

**Aeris sighed and sat up straight to look at Ray from across the table, her expression is serious. "Ray, Voltaire called Celle and asked to talk to her today."**

**"Did she go?" Ray asked immediately.**

**Aeris's eyes dimmed and she glanced down. He only shows worry for her. "Yeah, she did." Both of them were silent, and then she started up again. "And you know how Voltaire is. He speaks whatever is on his mind without any consideration for the other party. Celle's probably over at Kai's place right now, complaining and whining. And who knows, maybe Kai will take pity on her and actually be nice to her for once."**

**Ray didn't say anything. He looked down on the surface of the table and just remained silent. Aeris glanced away and tilted her head. "Though, if Voltaire hasn't changed, then, his speech should be about the same as the one he made to Celestia."**

**Hearing the mention of that name, Ray looked up at her and listened on intently.**

**"So, if anything, Kai's probably thinking about what happened to Celestia so many years ago. Especially when Celle looks so much like her." Aeris concluded her thoughts and turned back to Ray.**

**Then out of no where, Ray got up and ran out of the door. He ran. He literally ran out of the door, racing as if something was chasing after him. Aeris frowned at the open door and looked behind her just to make sure that there isn't some sort of a monster or ghost behind her. Though, behind her the living room wall is glowing dimly due to the lighting. She slowly turned back her head towards the doorway and blinked with confusion written all over her face.**

_**

* * *

Street**_

**Celle stumbled on something invisible and nearly fell down. She held out an arm against a wall to steady herself. Her breathing came out ragged and in short pants. Her mind wandered back onto what happened mere minutes before and tears threatened to spill again.**

**This time, it's not the tears of joy, but tears of defeat and helplessness. She never knew someone's world can be changed just with the sound of one word. A name. A ghostly name. **

**Celestia.**

**How he had whispered the name with so much love, so much pain. How he had longed for Celestia and wished that she was there with him instead of her. Celle closed her eyes and tried to go on. Her feet won't listen to her as they stayed planted on the ground, and her back wouldn't move from the wall either. Then, she realized that she had been drained of all her energy.**

**Slowly, she slid down the wall that she's leaning against and sat down onto the ground numbly. After that name, she had starred at him in shock, and ran out of his house. She forgot everything there. Her keys. Her money. Her purse. Her jacket. Her everything. She hoped that he'd catch up to her, hoping that he'd take her back in. **

**With that thought in mind, she turned to her left, the way she came from. She waited to see that familiar figure running towards her. The street was empty.**

**"What do we have here?"**

**Celle snapped her head around immediately and saw a man standing there. The tone of his voice and the glint of his eyes tell her that nothing good is going to come from this meeting.**

**"Get lost, I'm not interested." She choked out, pretending to sound tough.**

**"Aw, poor baby, all alone on this lovely night. Why don't I erase some of your pain and your tears?"**

**Celle reached out and touched her cheek immediately. He's right, she is crying. Crying for what? For Kai? For Celestia? For herself? She doesn't know anymore. She felt herself being dragged up; she smelt the revolting smell of alcohol mixed with tobacco. She then felt his lips on hers, searching and probing. **

**Nasty.**

**She tried to push him away from her, tried to kick him, tried to scratch him. However, her hands wouldn't even lift an inch from her sides. She felt herself being pushed against a wall and she slid down again. This time, she was forced down, and the one forcing her is coming down as well. She doesn't have the energy to fight back; she doesn't have the strength to do anything anymore.**

**So, she closed her eyes. She prepared herself for the worst.**

**Though, nothing came. Nothing came at all. Eventually, she looked up slowly and looked into a pair of golden eyes. She blinked and blinked, he looks so familiar.**

**He then opened his mouth and she frowned mentally. No. Don't say her name again. Please, don't. She can't take anymore of this.**

**"Celle." It was a whisper, a worried and a loving whisper.**

**Celle's eyes focused and she recognized him. She realized that it was he that knocked out the other dude from before. It was he that has always been there for her whenever she needed him and didn't need him. Suddenly, everything was clear. Mentally, she saw Kai waving goodbye, she saw herself being transported closer and closer to him.**

**"Ray." Her voice is raspy, and she wasn't sure if it came out at all.**

**Ray sighed and knelt down. He looked at her tear-stricken face and the wretched state. Without a second thought, he pulled her to him and just held her. He held onto her tightly, giving her much needed warmth and support. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes against those bitter tears.**

**Last time... last time, he didn't have the chance to save Celestia before everything went away. This time, he finally saved her.**

_**

* * *

Ray's Apartment**_

**Aeris pulled back a yawn as much as possible when she heard the front door being opened. She stood up immediately and rushed to the door. "Ray, where did you go? What the hell wer..." Her sentence trailed off when she saw the scene in front of her.**

**Ray's holding Celle in his arms and she's wearing his jacket. Celle looks to be asleep, but the frown on her face is still visible. Aeris's heart dropped as she realized why Ray had rushed out like that. She stepped aside and let Ray come into the room, and shut the door behind them. She didn't turn around to ask any questions; instead, she faced the metallic door and calmed herself.**

**Then, she turned around and saw Ray placing Celle down onto the sofa gingerly and brushed away a few strands of hair away from her face. His movements are gentle and kind. Aeris has never seen him like this before. She then reached for her purse and grabbed her jacket; she knows this place is not for her anymore.**

**"Good night, I'll be leaving now."**

**Ray turned around to face her, and they just starred at each other for a while before Ray nodded and smiled thinly. "Yeah, okay. Be careful on your way home."**

**Aeris nodded slowly as well. Her friend. Her crush. Her love. She never expected such a sentence to sound so emotionless. She took another look at Celle, and stepped out of the apartment.**

**This night. This normal night. Yet, it has changed the lives of four people forever.**

**"Did Aeris leave?"**

**Ray turned his attention back to the sofa and looked at Celle, whom still has her eyes closed. "Yeah."**

**"Sorry. I didn't want to face her just now."**

**"It's okay."**

**Then silence draped over, and no one said anything. Finally, Celle sighed and opened her eyes. She starred up at the ceiling and spoke out calmly. "Ray, I'm going to break up with Kai."**

**Ray flickered his eyes to her face then flickered them away, fearing that they might give away too much emotion. "When?"**

**"During my concert tomorrow." Celle replied calmly and closed her eyes again.**

_**

* * *

Concert**_

**"So, um... why exactly is everyone missing?" Jamice whispered to Max, whom is sitting beside her.**

**They're sitting in the VIP box upstairs again, watching Celle perform. Max took a look around and shrugged. "It's not everyone; it's only Aeris and Ray."**

**Jamice gasped loudly and earned everyone attention. She quickly snapped her fingers and an excited glint appeared in her eyes. "I bet you anything that Aeris and Ray are on a date somewhere!"**

**Everyone's face showed realization, and a smile broke out on everyone's face. "Well, it's about time." Kenny commented and leaned back.**

**"I know what you mean." Tyson agreed with him and rolled his eyes. "I swear they can be like kindergartens some time."**

**"You guys, Celle's doing her encore." Lianna commented, and everyone quieted down.**

**"The last encore she did was to send her message of love... I wonder what message she's going to send this time." A wicked grin appeared as Jamice's face as she glanced at Kai knowingly. He hasn't spoken a word tonight, but then again, that's nothing new.**

**So, they gave their attention to Celle and together with the crowd downstairs, they listened to what she has to say.**

**Celle stood in the middle of the stage, her musicians behind her, they waited patiently. Celle gripped the microphone in both of her hands and her eyes surveyed the crowd quickly. "Thank you for coming everyone. Before I let you go, I want to perform an encore. This encore... holds strong emotions for me, and will probably never be sung again. I want to... send this song to him. And I hope he's listening. For... everything I want to say has been said within this song."**

**She smiled thinly and glanced over her shoulder to signal the start of the music to her musicians. So, the mellow music rang out. It's already a sad and dramatic little melody. Celle glanced upstairs to the window of the VIP box. She can't see anything but glass, but she knows he's behind that glass wall and she knows he can hear everything and see everything. Then, she flickered her eyes further up and looked through the clear roof of the concert hall.**

**The black sky is juxtaposed by the twinkling stars in the sky. They're like diamonds that can be picked up. Hearing her cue, she lowered her head back to the crowd again and rose up her microphone to her lips.**

_**I fell in love with you.**_

_**It was as easy as breathing; as natural as the Earth rounding the sun.**_

_**The little mermaid gave up her love; the ocean became an existence of bubbles.**_

_**Some pain and hurt, only time can heal, hope one day that it'll scar and strengthen.**_

_**It doesn't matter if I wait or leave; no matter what, I'll still miss you, so I rather miss you in waiting.**_

_**Love is just love; I knew it was love ever since the first time I saw you**_

_**Even if I cannot see you, the feelings still grow strong.**_

_**I heard the love God Cupid is blind, thus love is usually blinding.**_

_**Leaving someone is very easy, forgetting that someone is the hard part.**_

_**There seem to be this saying; the one most into the relationship gives the most.**_

_**Thus, males were born to lie, and females were born to believe these lies.**_

_**My love, suffocates you; yet without you, I cannot breathe.**_

_**Even though I never said this straight out, but my love was true, I believe you understood this.**_

_**I love you, but in your eyes, there were emotions, but the distance was greater.**_

_**I can hear my heart beating, every beat telling you my love.**_

_**I can see my helplessness in this relationship, please don't shut yourself out.**_

_**I can hear my heart beating, every beat begging you to stay.**_

_**I felt happiness pass me by, how I wish it could start again.**_

_**Lonely real love, unheard confession, who can hear my love to you?**_

_**Standing in the rain,**_

_**Watching you leave,**_

_**How can I tell you my love?**_

**She paused, the music ended. Then she closed her eyes and opened them again, this time, she did not sing, instead she spoke in a raspy voice. "And thus, I must say good-bye. Good-bye my love."**

**The concert hall was silent, some sort of a background music started playing. Celle looked up at the VIP box again, and was glad that she could not see through to the inside. Then, she quickly rose up her head and looked at the starry night sky. A glint of sparkle out of the corner of her eyes resembled the stars in the sky.**

**Celle blinked and closed her eyes, the tear slowly rolled down her cheek.**

**Good-bye my love.**

**Good-bye Kai.**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	14. Chapter 12

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 12**

**""Talking **

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

**"Ray, I don't think this looks nice on me." Celestia said and pulled at the tight dress that she has on.**

**They picked out a black and white dress that flows down to her knees; the dress fits her perfectly, elaborating her figure. The top is pretty normal with no sleeves, it's a very simple dress, but it's perfect for her style.**

**"Trust me, it looks great on you." Ray gave her an encouraging smile.**

**"Come on, tell me the truth!" Celestia pleaded while shifting around in the taxi.**

**Ray smiled but said nothing, his brain is at work again. "Let's play a game, each of us say 3 things about ourselves, and the other one has to guess which one is the real truth."**

**Celestia looked at him then glanced away, thinking of 3 things to say. "Okay... I... am not my parents' biological child. I used to hate art. And... I had a car crash before."**

**Ray frowned; the second one can't be true seeing she started drawing ever since she could pick up a pencil. "That last one." He said hesitantly.**

**Celestia smiled and shook her head slowly. "Your turn."**

**"Okay, I'm in love with my friend's girlfriend. I have a girlfriend from another school. I hate beyblade."**

**Celestia smiled and tilted her head. "You went easy on me, the second one?"**

**"Wrong?"**

**"What?" Celestia's eyes widened. "Then, what is the truth? It can't be the last one, I don't think..." She trailed off, it's possible. "Who is she?"**

**"You know her." Ray looked into her eyes.**

**"Jamice? Lianna?" Celestia asked hurriedly, Ray shook his head. "Then... is it Malarin?" Ray shook his head again, Celestia bit her bottom lip, after a moment, she smiled. "I think you should tell her. Even if she's in love with your friend, I think she'll still appreciate your feelings."**

**"You think so?"**

**"I know so." Celestia nodded her head firmly.**

**"We're here." The taxi driver cut in suddenly, both of them looked up and saw Kai waiting on the stairs.**

**Celestia turned to Ray with a sincere smile. "Thanks Ray." With that, she turned and got out of the car and closed the door behind her.**

**Ray watched as Kai walked towards her and she gave Kai a shy smile, such a pretty picture. Just then, his cell phone rang, looking down; he realized it's from Aeris. A smile lit his face; she really is his best friend.**

_**Kai's House**_

**Both of them stood in the living room waiting for Voltaire, Celestia kept on pulling at her dress, thinking it's too tight. Finally, the door opened and Voltaire walked out, Celestia felt as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating. Soon, he's already in front of them.**

**"Grandfather, this is Celestia." Kai said first, breaking the silence.**

**"Mr. Hiwatari, it's my pleasure to meet you." Celestia said timidly and bowed towards him respectfully.**

**Voltaire nodded and looked towards a table on their right. "Sit." A short word, but his voice is filled with power and command.**

**Celestia followed Kai and glanced at the table, everything tea related was there. She smiled and picked up the tea pot. "Allow me to do the honours." She then reached for a cup and poured the tea into it steadily.**

**Putting down the pot, she held up the cup toward Voltaire, her forearm finally meeting light. "Here you go, Mr. Hiwatari."**

**Suddenly, Voltaire's hand shot out and grasped her left wrist tightly; Celestia gasped and dropped the cup with a loud noise. Kai frowned and stood up quickly.**

**"Mr. Hiwatari!" Celestia froze on the spot, the look in Voltaire's eyes was drowning her.**

**"Grandfather!" Kai's warning voice rang out.**

**"This! Where did you get it?" Voltaire ignored them, looking at her forearm steadily.**

**"This?" Celestia glanced at her arm as well. "I had it ever since I was born."**

**Shock, surprise, confusion, fear appeared in Voltaire's eyes at the same time. His breathes came out rigid. He stood up and pushed Celestia back, she stumbled back unbalanced but was caught by a maid.**

**"Get out." Voltaire's voice came out as a whisper. "Get out!" This time, he hollered it out, getting his point across.**

**Celestia looked down and bowed towards him again. "Thank you for having me." She said quietly, then turned and ran out.**

**"Celestia!" Kai turned and followed after her.**

**"Stop him!" Voltaire ordered.**

**A row of men stood at the door way, blocking Kai's way. Kai gritted his teeth then turned and faced Voltaire. "What was that?"**

**"You! You're not allowed to see her again! Go to your room, I'll have 2 guards outside of your room at all times." With that, he turned and walked off as well, looking down, Voltaire clearly felt his hands shake... due to fear.**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

Days Later**_

**"Still not talking with Ray?" Tyson asked as he sat down next to Kai and nodded at Max, whom is sitting on the other side of Kai.**

**"Do you two have no where to go?" Kai asked icily and flipped through the channels.**

**The two of them gave a cheeky grin and both patted Kai's back. "You know we love hanging out with you."**

**Kai raised an eyebrow and pinned his famous death glare on both of them. Immediately, their hands were removed from his back. He then turned back to the TV again, hoping that they'd get the point and go home already.**

**"Kai, come on, talk to us." **

**"About what?"**

**"About your break up with Celle." Tyson said heatedly. He never thought Kai was the type to run away from a problem.**

**"I don't want to talk about it."**

**"You know you do." **

**Max looked at his two friends and chuckled nervously. Even though they've known each other for almost 10 years, it still amazes him how much Tyson and Kai can get on each other's nerves.**

**"What the hell do you want to know?" Kai snapped his head around to stare at Tyson coldly.**

**"I thought she was totally in love with you! Why did she suddenly break up with you?" Tyson asked.**

**"And why aren't you and Ray talking?" Max added on while putting up his hand.**

**"I don't know. I don't know. And I don't know." Kai answered and went back to his TV again.**

**"Yeah, right!" Tyson bellowed and stood up. "Kai Hiwatari, you ass! Answer me now!" Tyson grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV forcefully. **

**The room was suddenly dead silent.**

**Max felt a cold sweat roll down the side of his cheek. **

**Kai starred in front of him for a while, before slowly turning his head towards Tyson and looked at him directly. "Celle was totally in love with me, but it's evident that her feelings changed. She broke up with me because I mistook her for Celestia during a horrible moment." **

**Tyson blinked and his face showed realization. Kai then slowly turned to Max and frowned slightly. "I don't think Ray would want to talk to me right now, because he knows everything that has happened, considering that Celle is living with him now."**

**Again, the room settled in silence.**

**Finally, Tyson sighed and dropped the remote control. He sat back down into the sofa and ran a hand through his semi-long blue hair tiredly. "Kai." He doesn't even know how to continue.**

**"What about Aeris?" Max finished Tyson's sentence for him. Tyson looked at him to let him know that he agree with his question.**

**This time, Kai clearly was confused. "What about Aeris?"**

**"Kai, are you blind? You know that Aeris likes Ray!" Tyson started up again.**

**"And the problem is?"**

**"The problem is that Ray is living with Celle, seeing her from the moment he awakes to the moment he goes to sleep. Ray liked Celestia before, I think Celle is a perfect substitute for Celestia. Then, what about Aeris? Where does she fit into the picture? What is she going to do now? Who's going to take care of her? Who's she going to marry? What's her future going to be like? Huh?" Tyson fired one question after another towards Kai.**

**Kai glanced down and ceased his eyebrows once more. "I think Ray will see through Celle. He likes Aeris more."**

**"First love is always hard to die. If you can't forget Celestia, what makes you think that Ray can?" Max stated calmly and looked down at his interlaced fingers.**

**Kai didn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. The clock on the wall made a sound and all three of them looked up. It's 3 in the afternoon. Kai heaved a sighed and stood up. "I need to go into the casino; I haven't been there all day long." He turned around to walk towards his room, but paused at the door way. "As for Aeris, even if nothing happens with Ray... she still has us."**

_**

* * *

Hotel**_

**"Oh my God! I love you!" Celle squealed happily. She nearly skipped down the stairs to near the dinning table. "Do you know how much I love brunches?"**

**Ray laughed and shook his head funnily. "You just love having a chef as a friend."**

**Celle looked at him but didn't make a sound. Ray pulled out a chair for her and sat down himself on a chair with his back facing her. Celle looked at him and looked down. Then, she picked up her head and walked towards Ray. She's standing right behind him.**

**That night flashed in her mind again. In her mind, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Kai tightly, whispering loving words. However, her dreams were shattered on that night.**

**She bit her lips to draw pain, so she can forget about that night. Now, in front of her, it is another similar scene. Should she take the chance or back away? Reaching out slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her chin onto his shoulder and breathed in his scent.**

**"Celle?" Ray touched her arm gently, and tried to look at her.**

**"I'd love it more if I had a chef as my boyfriend." She whispered and closed her eyes.**

**She couldn't look at him, she's too afraid of a rejection. Instead, she felt Ray turn in her arms and she let him and loosened her hold. Soon enough, Ray turned his entire body towards her and she felt herself being pulled down into his lap.**

**"So... I got promoted?" Ray teased gently and Celle opened her eyes to look at him.**

**"Ray... you don't mind?" She couldn't find the right words to say. **

**Ray smiled and caressed her hair softly. "Mind about what? Mind about you falling in love with some other guy before me? No, I'm not a dictator; I don't control your life. As long as you come back to me in the end, I'll be happy."**

**"Ray." Tears filled her eyes, and she let them roll out willingly.**

**"Such a cry-baby." Ray leaned forwards and his lips brushed her cheeks to dry away the tears.**

**"Ray. Who do you see?"**

**Ray drew back and looked at her face. "Do you want the truth?" Celle hesitated then nodded. Ray took her face in his hands and looked at her seriously. "I see both you and Celestia."**

**Celle's eyes dimmed and her heart dropped. She knew this would be the answer.**

**"But." Ray continued on; and Celle looked up again. "I promise I will try to erase Celestia's image from my mind. I promise I will try hard to only see you in front of me." **

**Celle nodded and moved into his embrace. She closed her eyes tightly and more tears fell out. **

**Good enough. This is good enough. After all, she can also see Kai's face during large number of time periods.**

_**

* * *

Company**_

**"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again, Mr. Markus Quintella." Voltaire shook his hand firmly and the other man nodded.**

**The door opened and Malarin walked in, she nodded at Voltaire and he returned the gesture. Mr. Quintella stood up and turned to face Malarin. He's in his late 40s, and has a mature aura about him. Malarin smiled at him as he walked closer to her. He reached up and touched her cheek gently, and then with a final nod towards Voltaire, he walked out of the office.**

**After the door was closed, Malarin turned her attention back to Voltaire and the two of them looked at each other. Malarin smiled gracefully and began the topic. "I heard that you've already talked to Celle."**

**"Of course."**

**"Doesn't she look exactly like Celestia?"**

**"Almost an identical copy of each other." Voltaire agreed and stood up from his seat.**

**"You'd almost believe that there's a twin for everyone in this universe. It's a shame that Celestia might never get to meet her other half." Malarin said carelessly. She looked at Voltaire carefully, hoping to crack his cover.**

**"I heard she and Kai broke up." Voltaire commented.**

**"They did. She broke up with him in front of so many people." Even though er smile never left her face, her eyes showed regret.**

**"I guess my words really did guide her in the right direction." **

**"Your words?" Malarin chuckled softly.**

**"Something funny?"**

**"I don't think it was your words that made the decision for her."**

**"What do you mean by that?" Voltaire turned to her directly and inquired.**

**"Don't mind me; I'm just speaking out my mind. I think Kai and Celle had enough problems to deal with ever since day 1, it couldn't possibly be your words that broke them up." Malarin then shrugged and tilted her head. Her perfectly curled hair tussled to the right side of her body. "Then again, she's now going out with Ray, so everything's well."**

**"Ray." Voltaire drew out softly, as if tasting the word.**

**"Mr. Hiwatari, have you seen Kai yet?" Malarin changed the subject suddenly.**

**Voltaire looked at her then sighed and looked away. He paused for a moment longer before speaking. "No."**

**"Mr. Hiwatari, I believe it'd be good if you go see him now. He knows you're back, and with his character, he won't come to you. He's your only grandson; maybe you should show him affection here and there. After all, you need him to take after the Hiwatari name after you're gone." Malarin said calmly, but her eyes were glinting dangerously.**

**Voltaire was silent, he didn't say anything. Maybe he doesn't know what to say. **

**"He's probably in his office. If you leave now, you might be able to catch him." Malarin suggested, and watched as indecision appeared on Voltaire's face.**

**"You're right." At length, Voltaire choked up these words and began walking towards the door. **

**Malarin stepped aside and let him pass. She turned her body to see him touch the door handle and opening the door. "Mr. Hiwatari, I'm really glad that you're back."**

**Voltaire paused at the door and turned back to her. He regarded her closely and then nodded before turning and stepping out.**

**Malarin waited until he was gone before letting a triumphant smile take over her face. Perfect, all the players are here now.**

**

* * *

**

_**Casino **_

**Kai walked down the long hallway towards his office. He noticed that his secretary is not sitting at her desk. She's probably on her break right now. With that thought in mind, Kai walked towards his office directly, hoping that the quiet atmosphere can help clear his thoughts a bit.**

**Once he reached the door, he twisted the door knob and pushed it open.**

**"Kai."**

**Kai's eyes widened a bit in surprise and followed the voice. Upon examination, he found one of his problems sitting right in front of him.**

**"Aeris."**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	15. Chapter 13

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate **

**Chapter 13**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

**"He kicked you out?" Everyone's expression was disbelief. School has started again a long time ago, but today is the only day where everyone is at lunch, a rare sight in school.**

**Celestia looked down at her cup and nodded slowly, remembering yesterday when Voltaire ordered her out of his house. She ran straight to home afterwards, ignoring her parents' worried calls for her. She couldn't take this, for the entire night, she just sat and looked at the picture of her and Kai.**

**Is, is this the end?**

**"Celestia, I'm sure everything will be fine." Jamice touched her shoulder softly. She has never met Kai's grand-father, but from the sound of it, he doesn't seem like a guy that'd take back his words easily.**

**"Celestia, do you know what happened to Kai afterwards?" Kenny asked. His eyebrows furrowed together in a knot.**

**"Sorry, I just ran out... I don't know what happened to Kai afterwards." Celestia replied quietly, she heard his cry for her, but was too embarrassed to look back at him.**

**"Celestia, I think it'd be wise if you see Kai and figure out something to do against Kai's so-called grand-father." Aeris said while resting a hand on top of hers comfortingly. "Don't worry, Celestia, I can assure you that everything's going to be all right. We'll make it all right, Kai will be there, don't worry."**

**Celestia didn't say anything; she doesn't know what to say in a situation like this. It's evident that Kai's grand-father doesn't like her at all, and since that's Kai's only blood relative left, how can Kai disobey him?**

**"I don't think this relationship is going anywhere, Kai's grand-father doesn't like me, and I don't think Kai's going to go against his only relative." Celestia slowly spoke out her thought, only to be assured by a snort from Tyson.**

**"Oh please, as if Kai hasn't disobeyed Voltaire enough times, one more time won't be any more or less." Tyson rolled his eyes at the thought of Voltaire, that creepy old man.**

**"Kai never liked him from the start, I don't really think it matters to Kai whether he's well or not. Celestia, trust me, Kai will come and see you in no time, he needs to wait for a time when his grand-father is not guarding him tightly anymore." Max explained, guessing right now, Kai's probably locked up somewhere, or else, he would have come and saw her already.**

**Lianna looked at them then thought of something, she finally put down her book. "Someone call Ray and tell him about this, since he and Kai are in the same university, he should know more of Kai's whereabouts better than us."**

**"My girlfriend! You're so smart!" Tyson exclaimed loudly and hugged her side ways, a blush crept up her cheeks, she looked away in fake annoyance.**

**Celestia looked at the happy couple before her, not long ago, she was in a happy relationship as well. Aeris looked at them then looked back at Celestia, whom is now laying her head on her arms that sprawled out on the table before them. She smile thinly and placed a hand on Celestia's shoulder gently. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."**

_**Hiwatari Mansion**_

**Turning around in his bed, Kai deliberately ignored the presence of his grand-father. Voltaire sat on a chair besides Kai's bed and looked at him sternly. He doesn't care how much Kai will hate him for this; he's doing it for the good of Kai's life as well. He can't let him and that girl be together, that is what he has been trying to prevent for so long. It cannot be ruined at this time; the battle is just beginning right now.**

**"Kai, look at me when I'm talking to you." Voltaire ordered his only grand-son; his voice is still as cold as ever.**

**Kai laid on his arm and closed his eyes, not even bothering with Voltaire. Whatever he's going to say does not concern him, his mind is already set on what he wants, no one can talk him out of it, and he'll stop at nothing to get it.**

**"Kai, you can do whatever you want in your life, I won't interfere one bit. In exchange for that, I want you to stop seeing that girl from now on." Voltaire continued on, knowing that Kai is listening, but whether he decides to go with it is still unsure. "Kai, you can have any other girl in the world except for her, I'll let anyone else pass except for her."**

**Finally, Kai took in a deep breath and let it out hastily. Pushing himself upwards, he sat on his bed with his gaze turned downwards. "Why? Why is she the only exception? What's so special about her?" He asked quietly. At a young age, his voice still vibrates power.**

**Voltaire flinched mentally, he had not been expecting this question so soon, especially in this serious tone of his. How is he supposed to answer him? Voltaire looked at Kai then turned his eyes away, trying to find a way to make his voice not shake. "Because."**

**"Because what?"**

**"Just because."**

**Kai looked at Voltaire, for the first time in his life, Kai sees another side to his grand-father. Voltaire is always this almighty man that no one dares to question, his voice, his attitude, his expression, his everything is always so together, so in place, so sure of himself. However, the Voltaire now seems to be shaking due to... fear? That's unlikely, but not impossible. So, what's there about Celestia that scares Voltaire this much?**

**"That's not a reason; I'm not going to take that answer." With that, Kai fell back onto his bed again, eyes closed, waiting for his grand-father's second answer.**

**"You don't need to know the exact reason, you just need to know that if you and her were ever to marry, it... just won't be right!" Voltaire said tightly, his fists clutched tight.**

**"Why?"**

**"You ask too many questions! No matter what, you can't be with her! End of conversation!" Voltaire stood up quickly, almost knocking down the chair. With one last look at his grand-son, he turned and left the room.**

**The moment he closed the bedroom door behind him, Kai's eyes opened up. Starring up at the ceiling, imagining Celestia's face, he can't help but wonder... what's so scary about Celestia to Voltaire?**

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

"Aeris."**

**Aeris gave him a thin smile, but made no attempt to get up from the chair that she was sitting on. Kai looked at her for a moment longer before shutting the door behind him. He didn't even get an opportunity to take off his suit.**

**"Long time no see." Aeris continued on. She was acting as if this was just a normal conversation between two friends.**

**"Where have you been?"**

**"Work. I was called down to Kyoto." Aeris said shortly.**

**"And you didn't bother telling anyone about this?"**

**Aeris shrugged and played with her nails. "I didn't think anyone would have cared."**

**"Aeris..." Kai started. Though, he did not get far before Aeris interrupted him.**

**"You know Kai, I really hate you sometimes." Again, Kai looked at her in surprise. "What's so bad about Celle, huh?" Aeris snapped her head up and starred into Kai's eyes. "I know you still have feelings for Celestia, we all do. However, why can't you just open up and accept her? She's not that bad once you get to know her! Now it's all because of your stupid selfish feelings that she's with Ray. And there goes my only chance with him! Thank you very much." Aeris all but yelled out the latter part.**

**Kai remained silent, he knows her too well, he knows that she's not finished.**

**Then, Aeris snorted out a laugh and looked away with tears in her eyes. "God that sounded pathetic. It didn't sound like me at all. And here I was, hoping that at least I'd be able to sound a little bit bitchy." She raised a mocking smile.**

**The smile did not stay on for long. Once again, she looked down at her hands and she had to take in deep breaths to calm her and control the tears. "Kai, what am I going to do? I gave all these years to him, and yet..."**

**There was a long pause. Aeris didn't know how to continue on anymore, it seems that the bitchy style just doesn't suit her.**

**"Aeris." Kai began and she sniffed as a response. "No matter what happens in the end, you'll always have us."**

**Aeris paused and looked up at him. This is the second time she has heard him speak this way towards her. It almost gave her the illusion of being in love again. From the time Kai began going out with Celestia, it seemed that these tones and words were reserved for Celestia only. And in a way, they still are only reserved for her. However, on a friendly level, this is the second time that he has used it towards her.**

**She smiled and nodded firmly. Her teardrops are coming down with every nod of her head. She then stood up and sniffed again. "Thank you, Kai." However, the tears just won't stop.**

**She wiped at her eyes furiously and tried to control the water work, but her body had a mind of its own. Then, Aeris felt a large hand at the back of her head and then she was pulled into his embrace to lay her head against his shoulder. She relaxed and leaned in willingly. **

**Kai soothed her hair calmly and stared right in front of him. He felt bad about what's happening with Aeris. It is his fault that Ray is with Celle now, and Aeris is standing here crying. It was his entire fault ever since the beginning and he should take responsibility of it. Just as he was about to voice out his thoughts, voices from outside caught his attention.**

**Though, before he could say or do anything, the door opened and surprised both of them. They separated quickly and turned towards the door way. Kai's eyes widened and he felt Aeris stiffen next to him. That's when he realized that he still had his hand on the back of her neck.**

**"Mr. Hiwatari." Aeris called out in shock, her red eyes have finally stopped producing more tears. She thinks it's the shock of seeing Voltaire that made her tears stop.**

**"Grandfather." Kai drew out icily, his eyes narrowed.**

**Voltaire looked at his grandson, then his gaze shifted towards Aeris. He knew that it was going to be a surprise for Kai, but he never thought that he'd find a surprise of his own. Then again...**

**"Aeris Turner, right?"**

**Aeris glanced at Kai quickly, and then nodded her head politely. "Long time no see, Mr. Hiwatari."**

**Voltaire nodded and walked further into the room, closer towards them. "I heard about the Kyoto project, it was a job well done. Your name is well-known in the industry."**

**"Thank you." She then looked at Kai again, and gave them a nervous smile. "I should get going now. It was good seeing you again, Mr. Hiwatari." She picked up her handbag and left the room quickly, as if running away from a monster.**

**Both men looked after her with a thoughtful look. Eventually, Voltaire spoke up deeply. "Kai, is she your new girlfriend?"**

**Kai glanced at him, but didn't say anything. Voltaire looked at his grandson then turned to look at the open door. "She is someone that you could consider marrying."**

**Kai blinked turned to the open door as well. Out of nowhere, he picked up his feet and walked out just as quickly. Voltaire looked after him, he appeared to be deep in thought. **

**Kai waited as the elevator door opened and closed behind him. Pressing the 'lobby' button, he waited for the 5 seconds ride and sped out of the elevator door again. He saw Aeris's back view, she's near the entrance. It didn't take him long to catch up to her.**

**"Aeris." He grabbed her arm and she turned around willingly.**

**She looked at Kai and gave him a questioning look. She felt his hand tighten around her arm momentarily before returning to its normal pressure. "Aeris, let's get married."**

**Aeris's mouth dropped open and she looked at Kai in shock. What the hell did he just say? "Kai..."**

**"It's my responsibility." Kai cut her off and looked at her seriously. **

**They just looked at each other for the next couple of minutes. Then Aeris blinked and glanced away. She never imagined a marriage proposal to be like this before. However, this is Kai Hiwatari that's in front of her; she should just feel lucky that he even asked her. She looked up at Kai again, through his stoic expression; she can feel the truth behind all this.**

**"Kai..."**

**"Aeris." He cut her off again, and momentarily closed his eyes. "Celestia would have wanted me to take care of her best friend."**

**Then, she smiled and nodded. Kai gave her a tiny smile and released her arm. Aeris half turned her body towards the door and gave him wave. Then, she turned and walked out. At least she's got a friend.**

**Kai looked after her, and stood there to watch her car drive off. Heaving a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and just starred out onto the street. Celestia would have wanted this to happen if she knew what Aeris was going through. Though, he still felt as if he was betraying her by marrying someone else. **

**After who knows how long, a loud click on the marble floor jolted Kai out of his thoughts. Then another click and the sound continued on. Someone's walking on the floor. Unconsciously, Kai turned around and saw her coming from the backdoor. He had not seen her ever since the concert and she doesn't look any different.**

**Celle glanced up and saw Kai standing near the main entrance, her heart immediately skipped a beat. However, she kept a neutral appearance and reminded herself that her boyfriend is now Ray. She watched as Kai took the first step and then started to walk towards her as well.**

**The two of them slowly neared each other. Kai's eyes never left her face, but he has noticed that she tilted her head upwards and her eyes are no where near him. As their distance shortened, the two of them were coming closer and closer. Then with a brush of shoulders, Celle walked right by Kai. She walked right by him as he was a stranger, as if he was invisible.**

**When their backs faced each other, Kai paused and stopped. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw Celle's departing back view. She just continued on walking and never even glanced back. Kai stood in the middle of the lobby and looked on, this time, it's him that stopped for her. After a second, Kai shook his head and walked on as well. If she has already put this behind her, then he should do so as well.**

**And with that, he missed Celle stopping and turning to look at his departing back view. Celle blinked and glanced down at the ground, she really meant nothing to him at all.**

_**

* * *

Club**_

**"Sorry I'm late." Ray apologized as he slid into the seat next to Aeris.**

**Aeris looked over immediately and smiled kindly. "Don't worry about it; I didn't get here that early anyways."**

**"I haven't seen you in forever, where have you been?" Ray asked as he picked up a bottle of beer and took a sip.**

**"I had an emergency work call, so I had to go down to Kyoto." She shrugged and leaned back onto the chair.**

**"How did it go?" **

**"Very well. We got it finished on time, so the client was happy about that." She chuckled a bit, recalling the relieved face of the old man.**

**"That's good to know."**

**Then the booth was silent, neither of them knew what to say. Many years of friendship, and this is what it comes down to. Even when she confessed to him, the atmosphere wasn't awkward like this. Aeris looked down and twirled her beer bottle in hand.**

**"Ray."**

**"Hm?"**

**"What... what if two of our friends are getting married to each other?" She asked quietly.**

**"Really? Who?" Ray perked up and looked at her intently.**

**"Will you be happy for them?"**

**"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? They're both my friends!" Ray blinked and took another sip.**

**"Even if the couple was very unlikely?" **

**"Don't tell me Tyson and Malarin are getting married!" Ray protested immediately. His eyes went round and he looked at her in shock.**

**Aeris smiled thinly and shook her head. "No, they're not getting married."**

**"Then, who?"**

**"That's to be kept a secret." She said archly and took a swig from her bottle.**

**Then, they were silent again. Never had their nights been this awkward and filled with silences.**

**"Ray, the truth is..."**

**"Yeah?" Ray nodded and looked down at his watch.**

**Aeris caught his gesture and frowned slightly. "Is there somewhere else you need to be?"**

**"No... Not really... it's just that... never mind." Ray smiled and shook his head.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**Ray gave a sheepish laugh and scratched his head. "It's just that Celle's probably home already, and I don't want her to stay home alone, so..."**

**Aeris glanced down at her watch and frowned lightly. "But it's only seven thirty."**

**Ray gave her another sheepish smile but said nothing. Aeris looked at him carefully, she realized that she has never seen him like this other than discussing Celestia. It seems like Celle has slowly taken over Celestia's place. Aeris's eyes dimmed, but she forced another smile on her face anyways. "Then, go. Don't make her wait long."**

**Ray looked up with a semi-troubled face. "But Aeris... we haven't seen each other in so long and..."**

**"We're friends, aren't we? We'll have our entire lives to see each other. Trust me, that'll be enough." It's not, but...**

**Ray's smile showed relief and he stood up from the booth. "Thanks Aeris. I'll call you some time, and we'll meet up again."**

**Aeris nodded, and with a wave, Ray turned and left the club. Seven thirty. Aeris glanced down at her watch again. Seven thirty-one. That entire ordeal was fast. He really couldn't wait to return home to Celle. Raising another bitter smile, she downed the entire bottle of beer.**

_**

* * *

Later**_

**When Jamice and Max walked through the club door, they noticed the slouched figure immediately. They hurried over and Jamice tapped on the table loudly so that it'd be heard over the music. "Aeris!"**

**Slowly, Aeris looked up from her place on the table and smiled at them drunkenly. "Hey you guys, want beer?" Then, she shook a bottle at them to emphasize her point.**

**Jamice looked appalled at the scene and shook her head vigorously. "Not at all! Come on, let's get you home."**

**"Can you walk?" Max asked and extended a hand to her.**

**"I'm fine." Aeris waved her hand sluggishly and stood up from the booth. Not even two steps into it and she's almost tripped if it was for the table to support her.**

**Jamice gasped and held onto her arm tightly. Max turned around and knelt down onto the ground. "Come on, climb up." Jamice half shoved a drunken Aeris onto Max's back and the three of them left the club in disarray.**

**Once outside, the crisp air hit them, and Max began jogging towards his car. Jamice walked along him quickly, occasionally pushing a strand of damp hair out of Aeris's face. "Aeris, what happened? Why are you like this?"**

**"Max." Aeris groaned and tapped his shoulder. "Let me down, I want to throw up."**

**Max halted and bent his knees to allow Aeris to slide off his back. Once on ground, Aeris held onto the nearest pole and dunk her head to let the unpleasant feelings in her stomach released. Jamice stood behind her and held back her hair. She patted her back slowly and still carried a pained and confused look in her eyes. "Aeris."**

**"Aeris, I'm going to call Ray. You need someone to take care of you tonight." Max said while fishing out his cell phone.**

**"No. Max, no!" Aeris objected and breathed heavily, the contents fully out of her stomach. **

**"No, you need someone to take care of you tonight." Jamice said firmly and nodded towards Max to let him give Ray a ring.**

**"Call someone else."**

**"Like who?" Max questioned.**

**"Kai. Call Kai." Aeris said and leaned back onto Jamice for support. Jamice held onto her tightly, but gave her a strange look.**

**"Kai? Why Kai? Shouldn't we call Ray in a situation like this?"**

**"No, calling Kai would be more appropriate." She then raised a bitter and mocking smile before closing her eyes. "After all, he is my fiancé."**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	16. Chapter 14

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 14**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts **

_**Flashback**_

**It has been a week since she last saw Kai, he hasn't come to see her since then, and he hasn't even called or e-mailed her or anything. The relationship... really is over. Celestia sighed and turned to look outside of the windows into the empty school yard. It's the last period of the day; the teacher gave them a silent study period. She couldn't concentrate on anything; Kai's face appeared before her no matter what she did.**

**Is… it really over?**

**She felt as if she was still floating in the middle of no where, she felt as if she had to do something else. She rested her cheek on her palm; and just starred into space, and thought about what she should do from now on. **

**The class ended, everyone was gone, she didn't even know how she managed to get out of class in one piece, bumping into people here and there was quite normal for her.**

**"Celestia."**

**A familiar voice, Celestia's heart skipped a beat, she looked up with a surprised smile, only to find Ray looking at her with a smile as well. **

**It's... not him.**

**Celestia's smile deepened and she walked towards him, she hadn't seen him for a long time either. Aeris had kept in touch with him every day ever since that incident. "Ray, I haven't seen you in such a long time, how are you doing lately?"**

**"I'm fine, just... worried about you." Ray's expression matched his words, a concerned look crossed his face as he took her bag from her.**

**"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'll survive." Barely. She looked down, but didn't say anything else. The wound was still fresh. She then looked up at Ray as they walked towards his car. "Why are you here? I thought you were busy all week long."**

**"Yeah... I am." Ray echoed her phrase, but kept his head high.**

**Celestia looked at him strangely, if he was busy then why was he still here? She looked at his profile and waited for his answer. Soon enough, Ray sighed and stopped to look at her directly. Celestia looked at him as well, a bunch of books still in her arms.**

**"Celestia... Kai, I heard that he's not going to come to school anymore." Ray said gently, looking at the girl in front of him carefully.**

**"What... do you mean?"**

**"Celestia, Kai dropped out of school this morning."**

**The wind blew over; a bunch of books fell onto the ground between Ray and Celestia.**

_**Garden**_

**Sitting in the garden of Malarin's house, Kenny could only stare into space in front of him. Malarin looked up at the younger boy before her, sighing; she put down her tea cup gracefully and titled her head. "Kenny, I heard what happened between Kai and Celestia."**

**Kenny looked up at her and blinked. "How did you know?"**

**"Jamice and Aeris both called me about it, and told me not to mention Kai in front of Celestia."**

**Kenny nodded then looked down again, thinking of plans to contact Kai, or at least find out how he's doing right now. Malarin stirred her tea quietly and then frowned slightly at her cup. "Kai's planning something."**

**"What?"**

**"Kai's not the type to sit around and wait for fate to hand him something. I think he has something up his sleeves." Malarin stated calmly. From experience, Kai was already taking his action... just quietly.**

**"What... do you think he's doing?" Kenny asked, suddenly interested in what Malarin has to say about this.**

**"I don't know for sure, but I think Kai is already out of Voltaire's control. I think Kai is in this city somewhere, just somewhere that he doesn't want to be seen by us yet." She then stopped stirring and looked up at Kenny seriously. "Kenny, does Kai work?"**

**"No... No. I don't think he does, the money from his family is enough for him." Kenny answered, his mind still not sure where Malarin's taking this.**

**"Then... does he have any other resident place other than the Hiwatari Mansion right now?"**

**"I don't think so."**

**Malarin then nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. After a second, she smiled and picked up her tea cup to sip at her tea again. Kenny looked at her and leaned forward, there's so much about this woman that he didn't know.**

**"Malarin, what are you thinking?"**

**Malarin put down her tea cup and looked at Kenny in front of her; she smiled and leaned back into her chair. "Don't worry Kenny; everything will be alright soon."**

**Somehow, her words seemed to contain magic in them. That sentence had been repeated countless number of times throughout this week, however... no one said it so reassuringly, no one but her. When she said it a moment ago, it sounded as if it was going to come true any second now. It sounded so... confident, so sure of itself. Still, he couldn't help by ask. "Why?"**

**Malarin smiled again, this time her eyes sparkled with another kind of gleam in them.**

**"Because I think... Kai is fighting back in his own way."**

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

**"Thank you all for coming to the press conference today." Kai started and cameras flashed immediately. "Miss Aeris Turner and I are here today to announce our engagement and our plans of marriage in the near future."**

**Loud gasps ran through the crowd, even the press was surprised at this turn of events. Aeris looked around and smiled. She knew what they were thinking. She knew that they couldn't believe Kai would give up someone like Celle and go to her.**

**"Miss Turner, is the ring you're wearing your engagement ring?"**

**Aeris blinked and looked down at her ring. She received it this morning, and saw this gorgeous ring standing in a velvet box. She couldn't believe her eyes and the weight of the thing. Even though there was no one around her, she still put it on with a smile. Thinking about that, she turned to look at Kai and found that he was looking at her as well. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, it is."**

**Another round of murmur rose in the crowd, as cameramen closed up and examined her diamond ring. It even looked heavy with all those diamond and the thick band. "Mr. Hiwatari, how did you propose to Miss Turner?"**

**"I don't want to discuss that." Kai said coldly and pinned his famous death glare on everyone in the room. **

**"Mr. Hiwatari, did you pick out the ring yourself? Or did you go with Miss Turner?"**

**"Myself."**

**"Then how did you know if Miss Turner was going to like the ring or not?"**

**"I know her very well." Kai said with a bored expression and tapped the table with his finger tips.**

**The crowd sounded as if they've just heard some kind of dirty confession, the juicy details were already leaking out of their pens.**

**"So, Mr. Hiwatari, you two must be very compatible with each other and know each other to the molecules, huh?" That question was meant as a joke, and everyone got a good laugh out of it. Even Aeris cracked a smile and chuckled lightly. Kai just raised his eyebrows but said nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**SMACK.**

**The TV turned off with a pillow that slammed into it hard. The room was silent. **

**Celle sat on the sofa and starred at the blank screen in rage. Her eyes were on fire and her breathings were coming in pants. She couldn't believe this! They've only broken up for a week, and he was already marrying someone else. And it was not just anybody, it was Aeris Turner! Celestia's best friend, the girl that was supposed to be in love with Ray.**

**Ray glanced at Celle but decided to remain silent. He knew that it was best to keep quiet when she's pissed. He turned and glanced at the TV screen as well. He couldn't believe what he had just heard either. Aeris and Kai, who would have thought that they would marry each other some day? He looked down and frowned, why does he feel as if the oxygen around him had just been cut off?**

**"Ray."**

**Ray looked up when hearing his name and saw Celle's determined face. He silently prayed the Gods and put on a smile. "Yeah?"**

**"Let's get married." She said calmly. There was no joy of any kind in her voice.**

**Ray looked at her and blinked, he knew that this was because of the shock that Kai's engagement had given her. He smiled a small smile and nodded his head. "Anything you want."**

**Ray watched as Celle gave him an ugly smile and stood up from the sofa. "Where are you going?"**

**"I have rehearsal tonight. I'll be late, don't wait up."**

**"Actually, I might have to stay at the restaurant a bit late tonight as well." Ray said immediately, and stood up from his seat.**

**Celle paused at the foyer and nodded at him. Then, without a second glance, she opened the front door and it slammed shut behind her. Only Ray was left behind to stare at the closed door deep in thought.**

_**

* * *

Tyson's House**_

**"Can you believe that?" Tyson exclaimed.**

**Lianna put on her shoes calmly and looked up at him. Even with her high heels, he's still a bit taller than her. "I guess there's no other way out for them."**

**"Still! Aeris and Kai? My God! What is going to happen tomorrow? You and Max?" Tyson shuddered at that image.**

**Lianna rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. "Would you stop with the images? I'm going to go."**

**"Why are you taking the bus? They're saying that there's a storm coming up, and you'd have to wait thirty minutes for the next bus. And besides, it's already nine o'clock, it'll be midnight soon. I don't feel good knowing that you're taking the bus by yourself." Tyson objected and placed a hand on her shoulder. **

**"Tyson, you worry too much. I'll be fine. I've taken the bus for my entire life; I don't see the harm in taking it now."**

**"But I could drive you."**

**"There's no need. You get some rest, and I'll call you tomorrow."**

**Tyson looked at her for a moment longer before he nodded reluctantly, and swept her into his arms. "Please be careful." He whispered into her hair and felt her nod against his chest. He tightened his hold for a second and then dropped his arms to let her go.**

**Lianna smiled at him and turned to walk out. From the windows of the hall way in his apartment, Lianna could see the black clouds crowding over. She really needed to hurry up if she didn't want to wait an hour for another bus.**

_**

* * *

Office**_

**Jamice flinched again as the light flickered off for a longer period of time and then on again. She starred up at the light and looked around the office. She chose a horrible day to stay behind. With the light still on, she reached into her drawer and fished out a flash light. Another round of thunder came, the sound drummed in her ears. She parted her curtains and looked outside at the unusually dark city. With this storm, many lights have been knocked out, and soon, this office will be deprived of its lighting sources as well.**

**Just as she thought of that, the light turned off and everything turned pitch black. Jamice closed her eyes and counted to ten. She had to calm herself down. Then, she opened her eyes again and was still greeted by a sea of blackness. Then, she bent her elbow at ninety degrees and turned on the flashlight.**

**"Jamice?"**

**"Aaaahhhh!" Jamice screamed and waved her arms around, thinking that it was some kind of monster.**

**"Jamice! Woh! Relax, it's me! Max!" Jamice felt her arms being caught, and then she was in the arms of another.**

**She blinked against the rough material and relaxed when she took in Max's familiar scent. "Max?"**

**"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry."**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I was hoping that I'd get here before the light goes out so that I can pick you up. However, it seems the speed of light truly is faster than I am." Max said jokingly and patted her back reassuringly.**

**"You idiot." Jamice chided softly and her arms encircled his neck. It felt good to be in his arms again. She could still recall the last time when they held each other like this. That was before everything went wrong. "So Max, what are we going to do now? The entire building is dark and the elevators are shut down, so the only solution is for us to walk down the stairs."**

**"Are you willing to? This is the 18th floor." Max teased playfully. He then moved back to look at her with the help of her flashlight.**

**"Oh please!" Jamice hit his arm playfully and rolled her eyes.**

**"And that's why I brought refreshments!" Max smiled and held up his right arm. In his hand, he held two plastic bags. **

**"Ohhh, what are they?" Jamice's eyes brightened immediately.**

**"Let's sit first."**

**"Just sit on the ground." Jamice dragged him down onto the floor.**

**"Aren't we a little impatient?" Max teased and then stretched out his legs and leaned back onto a desk. "I bought sushi and some drinks. So, after we've eaten, we can challenge those stairs."**

**"Good thinking."**

**"And you can turn off your flashlight, I've got candles. We can use your flashlight for emergencies." Max said and lit a candle carefully. He placed it in front of them, so that they'll be careful not to knock it over unknowingly.**

**They sat beside each other under the soft glow of the candle and chewed on their sushi quietly. No one said anything; they haven't been alone like this for quite a long time.**

**"Jamice."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I missed you."**

**"What are you talking about? I'm sitting right beside you."**

**"No." Max paused and when he spoke again, his tone changed. "I meant I missed hanging out with you, just the two of us. I missed having you with me all the time and everywhere. I missed holding you and kissing you. I missed having you as my girlfriend." He confessed with a low voice.**

**Jamice found herself unable to breath. Her ears rang with his confession, her heart beating wild. **

**"Jamice, let's start over. Give us a second chance."**

**Jamice just focused on breathing for the moment and Max didn't force her into anything either. After a while, Max felt Jamice's head on his shoulder. He felt her arms clinging onto his left arm and she just stayed there. "Jamice?"**

**"If we get out of here alive, then we'll start over."**

**Max blinked and laughed good naturedly. "Then I guess I'll have to survive no matter what."**

**Jamice laughed as well and took another bite out of her sushi. Going out with him again... maybe this time wouldn't end up like last time. Maybe. Just maybe.**

_**

* * *

Apartment**_

**"I guess I won't be leaving for quite a while tonight." Malarin commented as she looked outside at the pouring rain and the blackened city.**

**Kenny glanced outside before setting two tea cups down and sat across from her. Malarin smiled and took a sip from her cup. "Um... jasmine tea. I never knew you liked them."**

**Kenny looked at her while holding his cup half way to his lips. "You used to wear a jasmine scented perfume." He then quickly covered his face by drinking from his tea cup.**

**Malarin looked at him with surprise in her eyes. She has had many perfumes over the years; in fact, she's had so many that she didn't even keep track of which scents she had before. However, it seemed like he could keep track of her perfume easily. She gave herself a small smile and looked down. This kid. This little boy. He managed to surprise her in so many ways.**

**"Malarin..."**

**"Kenny, do you think Celle is with Kai right now?" Malarin cut him off. She knew where the conversation was going to be headed if she had let him continued on with his sentence.**

**And expectedly, Kenny frowned and leaned back. "I don't know. Why would she be with Kai? She's going out with Ray now, isn't she?"**

**"Yeah, but she has a late rehearsal tonight. And I heard from Max that Kai is still working in the office. You never know, maybe they'd be able to catch each other again." Malarin said with a shrug.**

**"You really want them to be together, don't you?" Kenny asked and looked at the woman in front of him.**

**Malarin smiled and flipped some of her hair back elegantly. "Not really. I still like Celestia better, but it's just that I cannot let go of a good mystery."**

**"You still believe that Celle has some connections with Celestia." Kenny stated and picked up his tea cup again.**

**"Of course. You know I don't believe in the whole destiny thing." She paused, then snorted out a short laugh and played with her tea cup. "If everything was destined, then why can't I be with the man destined for me?"**

**Kenny frowned and gazed at her seriously. He appeared to be in deep in thought, perhaps he was thinking about what Malarin had just said. Malarin then smiled and looked up at Kenny with almost a mother like gaze. "Kenny, when you look for a wife in the future. You've got to understand that everyone has secrets; you can't expect someone to be totally honest and truthful. So, the only step you can is to find a girl that's willing to share her secrets with you. Find a girl that's willing to talk to you about anything, and share every secret with you. Then, you've actually found a girl that holds you as true and values the relationship as well."**

**Kenny didn't say anything for quite a while and Malarin didn't force him either. They just sat in front of the windows and drank their tea quietly. Malarin turned her head towards the window so she could watch how the rain cleansed the earth of its dirt. The world would be clean and honest once the rain is gone. However, let her enjoy the sacred moment of cleansing the earth of its impurities.**

**"Then what about you? Do you have any secrets? Are you willing to share them with me?" Kenny asked at length.**

**Malarin smiled thinly but she didn't even turn her head from the windows. "I have tons of secrets, Kenny. And it is not wise to want to share secrets with someone like me. For, some of my secrets will no doubt hurt you the greatest."**

_**

* * *

Restaurant**_

**"Isn't this romantic? A candle-lit dinner."**

**Aeris looked up at Ray with boredom and annoyance in her eyes. He was sitting across from her with the table that separated the both of them.**

**"It would be if I was not sitting here soaked; and we weren't eating fast food." She stated nonchalantly and poked her fork through another bunch of noodles.**

**"Oh, come on, lighten up. We've always complained that we don't see each other enough. This is the perfect chance for us to catch up on each other's lives." Ray said. He was trying to sound cheerful.**

**They were stuck in his restaurant after he had closed the place seeing how horrible the weather was. Then, Aeris drove by and said something about him making her something to eat, since she was too lazy to cook tonight. And just as she stepped in, the power went off, and the outside world turned dark. The two of them wagered their choices and decided to stay at Ray's restaurant and just eat something. Unfortunately, the only thing they could find was fast food and instant noodles.**

**Aeris looked down at her bow upon hearing that sentence. The ring on her right hand seemed to be blinding her eyes. And maybe it was just her imagination, she felt as if the ring was getting heavier day by day.**

**"However, I don't think you need to tell me much about your life lately. Seeing as your life has been publicized by the media." Ray added on.**

**That's right. She was Kai Hiwatari's fiancée, one of the titles that many women in the world would die for, and she didn't even have to work for it. However, just how much meaning laid behind that title? Not much. In fact, nothing at all. Aeris didn't even know how she was going to face Kai if they did get married. **

**"Yeah. I know what you mean." She answered quietly, still starring at her noodles. Suddenly, she just lost her appetite.**

**"Aeris... I never thought that you'd marry Kai." Ray started slowly.**

**Aeris smiled thinly and looked at him. "Ray, remember what you said? You said you'd give your friends blessings no matter what."**

**Ray frowned and pushed at his spoon. "I know, but it's just that... I don't think you'd find happiness with Kai." He paused, and then added on. "He only loves Celestia."**

**Again, Aeris smiled and this time she didn't look away. "Then, tell me, Ray. Who can give me happiness?"**

**Ray looked up at her and an answer formed quickly. "Someone that'd love you for who you are."**

**"And what? You want me to wait another 5 years for that person to realize my feelings for him?"**

**Ray seemed to have winced at her not so subtle sentence and remained silent. Aeris looked at him and then sighed. She thought she'd be okay with talking about this with him. She thought she had prepared herself enough for this conversation, because she knew it'd come sooner or later. It wasn't going to be only with him, but with the others as well.**

**"Ray, I understand what you're trying to say. However." This time, it was her that paused. "However, I don't think I have much faith in love anymore. I think... if this... situation with Kai didn't happen. I would have allowed my family to set me up on dates with men, and just got married to one that I'd be able to spend the rest of my life with."**

**Ray looked at her with wide eyes. He was clearly shocked. Aeris smiled mockingly inward. She figured that he never knew that she felt this way about her future. "Aeris, you don't have to be like this."**

**"That's why I'm not just marrying some random dude off the street. I'm marrying Kai. Besides, we're friends to begin with, so the marriage won't turn out horribly wrong." Aeris prayed silently then shrugged her shoulders. "And besides, I even got the approval from Voltaire. Now, that has to count for something." She heard that it was actually Voltaire's idea for Kai to marry her.**

**"Voltaire?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Ray blinked and looked down. "So... you're definitely going to marry Kai then?"**

**"Yeah." She took in a deep breath and nodded. "I guess so."**

**Ray looked at the top of her head as she had it bowed. His eyes betrayed unwanted emotions. And for some weird reason, his heart rate increased, it increased so much that it was hurting every time it was beating.**

_**

* * *

Casino**_

**"Celle, I need to talk to you."**

**Celle's figure paused for a second before the mirror as she heard his familiar voice. She looked into the mirror and saw him standing by the doorway with a clipboard in his hand. She looked at him for a moment longer before she lowered her lipstick and turned around.**

**"About what?"**

**"The new schedule." Kai said calmly.**

**Celle's heart dropped down, and as soon as that happened, she chided herself for thinking stupid thoughts. She was going out with Ray now, so she should not be feeling these emotions towards Kai anymore.**

**"Talk to my manager, he takes care of these things." Celle said coldly. She forced herself to turn her head away from him and look into the mirror again. "I've got to go; I have some thing planned with Ray already." She said purposely and studied his face for any emotions.**

**However, Kai had been trained well enough to remain a stoic face and barely raised an eyebrow. "Your manager is already gone, and I need this confirmed right now."**

**Celle sighed and put down her lipstick that she had just uncapped. She turned around again and looked up at Kai with a bored expression. "Seriously, can't this..."**

**The lights flashed and interrupted her. She and Kai glanced up towards the light simultaneously and held their breaths. The warning about black outs and other incidents have been all over the news, and thus the casino had closed down early today. Then another flash came by, and Celle's eyes widened. And just like that, the light source in the room went out, and the room was pitch black.**

**Neither of them said anything, perhaps both were recovering from the shock.**

**"Celle."**

**"Kai." Celle started. Then, she immediately felt around for the table and drawers underneath the table. "Wait, I have candles in this room." She knocked over something in the process and finally managed to open the drawer.**

**A little hope of light beamed out from where Kai was standing, and Celle realized that he had his lighter with him and frowned immediately. "Kai, you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health!"**

**In the midst of this darkness, some sort of an emotion ran through Kai's eyes as he weighed his words carefully. "I thought you liked guys that smoked."**

**Celle opened her mouth but realized that she had nothing to reply with. Instead, she just cleared her throat awkwardly and pulled out a candle. Kai looked at her, then walked over and implanted the fire on the wick of the candle and a slow glow covered the room. Kai stopped his lighter from working and put it on the table beside Celle's lipstick.**

**Again, the room was covered by silence.**

**"Kai congratulations on your engagement." Celle said quietly.**

**Kai glanced at her and nodded his head. "Thanks." She just gave a quick smile and played with her hair. He looked at her profile and noted how awkward the situation was right now. When they were... going out, she used every chance possible to cling onto him. And after getting used to that, the freedom he now had seemed very strange and almost unwanted.**

**"Celle, the schedule."**

**Celle snapped her head around and looked down at his hands, then she slowly nodded her head and sat down again. "Yeah, we have nothing else to do anyways."**

**With the glow of the candle in between them, the former couple saved as much talking as possible when looking over the work plan. Celle glanced at Kai's profile numerous times throughout the entire process. She noted that he didn't look any different from before. Unlike her, she had lost weight, and according to Ray, she was no longer as cheerful as before.**

**Well, whose fault is that?**

**Celle automatically glanced at Kai, but knew deep down in her heart that she was to blame for this. She was the one that imposed herself on Kai, and most of all, she was the one to blame for not taking away his heart from Celestia.**

**She raised a mocking smile under the dim light. Thank goodness Kai couldn't see. However, it was even more mocking that she had to compete with someone that's not even here. Someone that could very well be dead already.**

**With another glance at Kai, she returned her attention to the schedule. She should be thankful that she could still see Kai. And if she does marry Ray in the future, she was sure that she'll have lots more chances to see him throughout her entire life.**

_**

* * *

Apartment**_

**Tyson's eyebrows furrowed even more as the news reporter talked about how the roads were blocked and the numerous accidents that had happened in the past hour or so. **

**"And latest news states that the number 7 bus going towards the east end of the city had just crushed and flipped over in the middle of a high traffic area. The bus then spread a slow fire that is increasing as we speak. The fire department is on its way, but with the hectic city right now, no one is sure when they'd arrive. The number 7 left about 30 minutes ago from the bus terminal, viewers are advised to contact anyone they know could be taking that bus."**

**Tyson looked up at his clock immediately. Thirty minutes ago... that's about when Lianna left. A cold chill ran through Tyson's blood as his mind ran through the possibilities. He grabbed his car key and raced out of the door.**

**Inside the room, the TV was still buzzing with the latest news. The lights flickered on and off, eventually, the electricity died out, and the TV returned to its normal state. Quiet and blank...**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	17. Chapter 15

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 15**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

**"Bye Celestia!" A girl and her friend waved and turned the corner.**

**Celestia nodded at her friends and turned the other way, heading down the stairs. Walking down slowly, she looked on as the parents picked up their children. Coming to a stop, she sighed and looked up at the night sky.**

**A month.**

**It has been a month ever since the last time they saw each other, guess it's really over. There has been nothing from him, not even a phone call. Does he dislike her this much? Looking down, she held the art supplies in her arms closer to her chest.**

**It just takes time to forget about him. A long time.**

**Walking down the rest of the stairs she slowly turned right. Looking ahead of her, she sees a long dark road. Hugging herself, she realized that she has never liked walking down this road alone. Ever since Kai asked her out, he had walked down this road with her, for always, she's used to having him beside her.**

**Stepping onto this road, a cool wind picked up, she suddenly wished that she had a jacket. Sighing, she looked down at the ground; something under the street light caught her eyes. It was a person, leaning against the pole of the street light.**

**Her heart sped up, her breaths suddenly irregular, her body tensed up. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she picked up her head and continued on walking like before. Passing by that street light, she glanced at that person fearfully.**

**Picking up her pace, she quickly crossed the street light, her head facing forward, her eyes still glancing at the figure. Suddenly, the person pushed away from the post and walked towards her. Her eyes widened, her mind still not being able to work properly. Before she could register what's going on. A hand tightened around her wrist, she let out a loud gasp as the hand turned her around, her art supplies dropping on the ground as she was pulled into a strong embrace.**

**A... familiar scent.**

**"I've missed you, Celestia." A soft murmur brushed against her neck, arms around her tightly, holding her close.**

**It's...**

**"Kai." She whispered, her hands slowly encircling his waist, is this a dream? "Kai!" Closing her eyes, she buried her face to his shoulder blade and just let herself relax in this long awaited warmth.**

_**Apartment**_

**Walking in, she looked around the place. It's small, very small. It's only fit for a T.V., a tiny kitchen, a small bathroom and a double sized bed. Clicking the door shut, he turned and looked at her curious glances around the room.**

**"What's wrong? Never seen such a small apartment before?" He asked funnily.**

**Celestia turned around and smiled at him, shaking her head softly she took off his jacket gently. "No... I just never imagined you living in such a place, that's all." She said with a timid smile.**

**Then, no one said anything; Kai just looked at her, not even blinking. Celestia shifted her gaze around, her face burning; she wondered what he was looking at. Finally, Kai walked towards her and touched her scarlet cheek, just softly. Celestia smiled and looked up at Kai, whom just dropped his hand and walked past her heading straight for the kitchen, "I only have water and juice, which one do you want?"**

**"Water is fine." Celestia said and sat down on his bed, still wondering about this apartment. Looking up, she saw Kai standing before her with a glass of water. "Thanks."**

**He nodded as he handed her the water, then pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. Neither of them said anything, they just sat there. "Why are you living in an apartment like this?" She asked quietly.**

**"I'm sorry... for the way Voltaire acted the other day."**

**Celestia looked up quickly, her eyes showing fear. "Kai... did he kick you out because of me?" He didn't say anything but to look at her. Reaching forward, she grabbed his arm, totally forgetting about the glass of water in her hands. "Kai, I'll go and see Voltaire to explain the situation to him. Kai, you can't get kicked out of your own house because of me."**

**Kai looked at her anxious face then looked at the broken glass on the ground. Why is she so quick to her emotions? That's one more thing he has to clean up. Sighing, he reached forward and pulled her into his embrace. "Idiot, I didn't get kicked out of my house, I left without anyone knowing."**

**"Then... where have you been for the past month?"**

**"Everywhere. I had to find a job, and then I rented this place." Playing with her hair, he rested his chin on top of her head. "Sorry I couldn't come to see you for a whole month, I was really busy."**

**Celestia shook her head slowly and just laid her head on his shoulder. "Kai... I still don't understand why you need to leave your family."**

**"That way, when we get married, you won't have to face Voltaire."**

**Celestia pulled back from him surprised, looking at his expressionless face, she sees the emotions in his eyes. Now, she understands... he did this all for her.**

**"We'll get married, when you graduate, we'll get married." Kai ran a hand through his hair and leaned back onto the chair. "I've already quitted school because I have a full time job, and a part time job. I probably won't be able to see you unless it's the weekend, will you be okay by yourself?"**

**Celestia searched his face for a moment longer before smiling and dropping her gaze. "Kai... will it be okay if I lived with you here?" Picking up her head, she met Kai's surprised gaze with her own smiling ones.**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tyson drove out of the public parking lot and was faced with an on going traffic jam the length of the Great Wall of China. He banged his fists on the steering wheel and waited. His eyes searched around him, and hoped to find her familiar figure. Just then, his cell phone rang, and he grabbed it immediately.**

**"Lianna!"**

**There was a long pause, before a soft voice spoke up.**

**"No. It's Malarin."**

**Tyson's eyes widened in surprise, then he blinked and heaved a breath out. "Malarin, is something wrong?"**

**"No. I couldn't get through to anyone else, so I need to tell you so you can tell the others. Tomorrow, let's go climb a mountain."**

**"A what?" Tyson asked incredulously as his car inched forwards a millimetre. "You don't strike me as the type of person to go mountain climbing."**

**She chuckled softly and spoke with the same manner. "No, but we all need to get away from this environment for a while."**

**"Tomorrow is not the weekend."**

**"Tyson, with this situation at hand, who's going to go to work tomorrow,"**

**Tyson nodded his head, it made sense. The city would probably be down for repairs tomorrow, so no one would be around anywhere. "Good idea, I'll tell the others."**

**"Thanks." She paused, and then added on. "Tyson, I'm sure Lianna's fine. Don't worry too much about it. I'll see you tomorrow." With a soft click, she had already ended the call.**

**Tyson slowly shut his cell phone and looked in front of him. This was not going to work; he'd never get there on time. With that thought in mind, he pulled the key out of the ignition, grabbed his cell phone and got out of his car. He looked around at the sea of cars and jogged towards the side walk. To hell with the car, walking was much faster.**

**So, on he walked and searched around for Lianna. He hoped that she was safe and had been rescued by the fire department already. He jogged past numerous intersections; until finally, his legs were so sore that he couldn't even feel them anymore. He slowed his pace down a notch but still kept an eye out for her. **

**He looked down at his cell phone in his hand. It had not even ringed once after he hung up with Malarin. He stopped and flipped it open. He's got signals, and the battery was not dead, why wasn't it ringing? He was sure that Lianna was probably trying to call him right now. He cursed under his breath about the cell phone, and shoved it into his pocket and prepared himself for another round of jogging.**

**Suddenly, he halted and just starred in front of him. Coming towards him was someone with their head bowed and was walking slowly. She was wearing the same jacket as Lianna, and was holding the same bag as Lianna. She was Lianna. Relief washed over him, suddenly, his knees felt like jell-o. "Lianna!" He shouted.**

**Lianna stopped and looked up slowly. Her face showed surprise and she just starred at him.**

**"What are you doing walking this way?" Tyson yelled.**

**Lianna blinked and looked around before returning her gaze upon him again. "I left my script at your house, I was just about to go back and get it."**

**Tyson looked at her and reality slowly sank in. She was not on that bus. She was not on that bus that crushed and flipped. Taking a huge step forward, Tyson quickly shortened their distance until he was standing right in front of her. Before she could have the chance to ask him a question, he grabbed her face and imprinted his lips on top of hers.**

**He just stood there and kissed her thoroughly. The cars honked beside them, people stopped and looked at them. However, they were in a world of their own. After a while, Tyson pulled back and broke their contact. Instead, he crushed her to him and held her tightly.**

**"Tyson?"**

**Tyson just ran his hand through her hair and rested his face against her head. "Thank God you were not on that bus, thank God." He murmured over and over again. He murmured it until the news sank in and steadied itself in Tyson's heart.**

**Lianna smiled softly and closed her eyes against his embrace. They were the sight to see in this chaotic city at that moment.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next Day**_

**"Well, this is something else, Malarin in casual wear." Jamice commented as she stepped out of the car and joined the group last.**

**Malarin merely smiled but said nothing else. She had her long hair tied up into a pony tail using some sort of a scarf, thus the two ends of it draped down her shoulders. She's wearing a long sleeved shirt that covered everything at the top and knee-length, tight shorts. It was quite rare to see her in a sight like so.**

**Jamice quickly glanced around and found that everyone was here. And she meant everyone. Kai and Aeris were off toward one side talking to Kenny and Lianna. While Ray, Celle were talking to Tyson and Max on the opposite side. Jamice mentally frowned at the groupings and stepped closer to Malarin to speak in a low voice. "So, how's everything going?"**

**Malarin shook her head regretfully. "You can visibly see the crack between them even when they talk to each other."**

**Jamice's eyes widened and she blinked rapidly. "So, you're saying that they did speak to each other."**

**"Yes. They greeted each other very normally, just like old friends. However, you could easily sense the tension and awkwardness radiating from all of them. Especially the four of them."**

**"Oh great, this is just wonderful." Jamice rolled her eyes. Then she groaned and stretched out her arms over her head. She took the chance and looked up at the clear blue sky. "It's so different from Tokyo. Back in Tokyo, everyone was still uptight about the accidents and power surges last night."**

**Malarin smiled again and looked at her sincerely. "I heard that you and Max are going out again."**

**Jamice pulled back her arms slowly and she looked back down at Malarin from the sky. "Yeah."**

**"I'm glad. I always thought that all of you were meant for each other."**

**"What about Kenny? Don't you think he has someone meant for him as well?" Jamice hinted and glanced at Kenny.**

**Malarin followed her glance and looked at Kenny as well. As if he felt her gaze, Kenny turned his head and smiled at Malarin; she in turn, smiled back as well. Then she turned to face Jamice again. "I definitely believe that there's someone out there that's perfect for him."**

**"I think you two would make a cute couple." Jamice said with a suggestive smile.**

**Malarin just smiled but said nothing else. Jamice shrugged but didn't force her either. Instead, she took a couple of steps back so that when she raised her voice, she wouldn't deafen Malarin. "People, don't you think we should get going? After all, we are planning on climbing over this mountain and back!"**

**And eventually, they began walking in groups. The girls in one and the guys in one, they walked beside each other. They were silent at the beginning, as if they were strangers walking on the same pathway. The silence continued on awkwardly before Kai pulled out a cigarette and lit it. That gained a couple of people's attention.**

**"Kai, don't smoke out here!" Aeris and Celle said together.**

**They stopped immediately afterwards and glanced at each other. Aeris took the initiative and gave her a small smile. Celle returned the smile but went back to looking at the road in front of her again. Ray glanced at both girls but decided not to say anything. Kai didn't know what to do or say either.**

**Malarin looked at the girls then looked back at Kai and then smiled. She reached up and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth gently then pinched it to death. "I agree. This natural resource should not be polluted by the likes of cigarettes."**

**Kai shrugged and shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets and continued on walking. After a moment, Celle glanced towards him quickly and withdrew her gaze. She didn't know why she even bothered coming with them. She knew that something was up the moment that Malarin called Ray. She shouldn't have listened to Ray's reasoning and came along with them. The atmosphere was awkward and she knew that it was because of what happened between the four of them. She knew that she took a major part in it.**

**"Kai, when is that annual party thing again?" Tyson broke the silence.**

**Kai glanced at him then turned his head back onto the trail again. "You're coming?"**

**"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm there every single year!" Tyson shook a fist at Kai and glared at him.**

**"We're there every single year." Max corrected him.**

**Kai glanced towards them again and sighed. "It's two days from now." He then looked around at everyone's expectantly look and sighed again. "And yes, you're all invited."**

**Everyone gave a toothy grin and the tension was broken. Kai turned to Ray and looked at him seriously. "Ray." Ray turned to look at him, he was surprised at Kai's serious face. **

**"What is it?" He asked carefully.**

**"Please don't stand in the middle of my banquet hall and complain about the chefs' cooking again." **

**Ray gaped at him for a moment longer before breaking out into a short round of laughter. Afterwards, he looked back at Kai again. "I can't promise you anything." He then gave Kai a light punch on the shoulder and the two of them smiled at each other.**

**"At last they're talking again." Lianna said to Jamice quietly. **

**Even Tyson and Max heaved a sigh of relief separately as the atmosphere lightened dramatically. **

**"I know what you mean. Kai and Ray had always been best friends, it'd be strange if they don't talk to each other." Jamice commented back.**

**Celle looked at them and then looked back at Kai and Ray again. They were telling each other something before Ray hit Kai again and shook his head with an unbelievable look on his face. Celle looked down and gripped onto the belt of her jeans. They were right. Ray and Kai should be talking to each other and should not be fighting because of her. **

**"Kai, Ray, let's go shopping together!" Jamice announced happily as she skipped towards them with Lianna behind her.**

**"What? Why?" Ray questioned.**

**"Because!"**

**"Because?" Kai asked back.**

**"Just because!" Jamice pouted playfully and latched onto the two of them fondly.**

**Celle looked at them and suddenly felt as if she was looking at them through a layer of glass. This wasn't the first time that she had experienced this feeling, but this time was stronger than the previous times. She saw them standing in a circle laughing and joking around with each other. Even Lianna and Kai would laugh and talk openly with the rest of the group. That was something that neither of them have been able to do around her. She saw the past connections surrounding them. Whenever they'd bring up something from the past, all of them would be able to remember it and comment on it. Whereas she could only listen to their tales, laughter and pain, but could never experience those feelings that they experienced at that time.**

**"Celle, what's wrong?"**

**Celle looked up sharply and saw Aeris looking back at her. For a moment, Celle didn't know what to say. Finally, Aeris took a couple of steps toward her and tilted her head. "Is something the matter? Are you not feeling well?"**

**Celle shook her head slowly and gave her a smile. "No. No, I'm fine, really. I was just admiring the beautiful sceneries up at the top of the mountain."**

**Aeris smiled as well and looked around herself. "I know what you mean; this is one of the best scenes I've seen in a long time."**

**"Celle, Aeris, what are you two doing?"**

**Both girls turned and saw Ray looking at them strangely. "Come on, we're climbing down the mountain to the other side. Malarin just said that she wants us to come back here at sunset. She said that she had something planned for us." He then held out his hands toward them. "Take my hand; it's quite steep over there."**

**Celle smiled immediately and grabbed onto his right hand. Ray smiled back at her and turned to Aeris. He waved his left hand, waiting for her to take it. Aeris looked at Celle and looked at that hand, she took a step forward hesitantly.**

**"Aeris."**

**Kai's figure appeared beside Ray's and he bent down his legs to extend his hands. "Here." **

**Ray watched as Aeris smiled and took his hands willingly and let him pull her up to where they were and helped her to her feet. He gingerly pulled Celle up to her feet as well, but his gaze kept on returning to the backs of Kai and Aeris together. Unknown to him, Celle's eyes could not be diverted away from them either. Neither of them said anything.**

**By sunset, they returned to where they started, but this time they stood in front of a long stream instead of the parking lot. The golden light streamed down through the trees and fancied up the little stream that rocked gently towards the east. All 10 of them just looked at the water, no one said anything.**

**"Malarin, you said you had something for us."**

**Malarin smiled and opened up the bag that she had been holding. From inside the bag, she took out a bunch of oil boats and held them in her hands. "I'm not sure if any one of you realizes this... but today is the 4th anniversary of the incident."**

**The incident? Celle looked at her curiously. However, she was the only one that was confused. Upon the mentioning of the incident, everyone's face grew serious and almost gravely. Kai turned his body away from her and directed his gaze on the stream in front of him and just starred at it intently. Malarin turned her body away from everyone else as well and put the oil boats down onto the ground. She then knelt down on the ground and fingered the stream gently. **

**"This stream was rumoured to go on forever until it reaches the great seas. So, this stream is like a small road that'd allow us to go anywhere around the world." She then bowed her head and closed her eyes. "So, I thought... maybe this stream will be able to send our messages to Celestia as well. No matter where she is right now."**

**Celle's face showed realization. So that's the incident that they're all talking about. She dug her hands into her pockets and looked down at the ground. She knew she shouldn't have come today.**

**Malarin then opened her eyes and lit one of the oil boats. The little flicker of hope shone brightly in her hands. She brought it to the edge of the water and smiled at it. "Celestia, if you can hear us, please come back. Please come back to us." She then put the boat onto the flowing water and watched as it slowly drifted away from the group by the shore.**

**Immediately, Ray picked up an oil boat and lit it as well. "Celestia, remember to come back soon and teach me more about the paintings that are on display in the museum." He dropped the boat in the water and watched it float off.**

**"Celestia, we need you back here to maintain our sanity."**

**"Celestia, no matter where you are, I hope you're having the time of your life."**

**"Celestia, you need to do a better portrait of me. I'll be waiting."**

**"Celestia, when you come back, I'll finally be able to teach you how to use the high-tech equipments that you were never able to use before."**

**"Celestia, I'll be waiting for your tales to create yet another story."**

**"Celestia..." Aeris paused and her eyes dimmed, she just couldn't think of anything. "I miss you."**

**Celle looked towards Aeris, whom was kneeling on the shore line and looking at her oil boat that was just sent off. Celle never knew that so much emotion could be built up behind just 3 words. Then she noticed that Kai had knelt down and placed a boat in the stream as well. His mouth moved in silent words and he let go of the boat and watched it go.**

**I love you.**

**She knew he had said that. She sighed and looked at all 9 of them rolling down the stream; each carried a hope of their own. She then looked up at the darkening sky again; she would never be able to walk into their world.**

**Later, as they walked back to the parking lot, Malarin noticed the remaining oil boat. She looked up at her friends' back views and realized that Celle never joined them. She looked down at the oil boat and then glanced at her back again, her pace slowed down unconsciously until she came to a stop. Eventually, she saw all their cars pull out of the parking lot and leaving the resort. It was only she and Kenny left.**

**"Malarin."**

**Malarin looked at him and smiled lightly. "Don't you think the coupling right now is a bit crazy?" Kenny raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue. "Kai is with Aeris, Ray is with Celle. Everything is so messed up."**

**"They chose their road for themselves."**

**"But they're all hiding secrets from each other."**

**"Malarin, it was you that told me everyone have secrets." Malarin averted her gaze towards the ground and nodded her head in agreement. "So, you can't blame them." He paused then studied her seriously. "Though, my question is: what is your secret?"**

**Malarin looked up at him sharply and held her breath. Is he asking for a confession? Kenny looked at her for a moment longer before he sighed in a defeated tone and pulled her into his embrace. "Forget it. It's your secret anyways."**

**Malarin looked behind his shoulder at the direction of the stream and turned her head away from it quickly. He's right, she had secrets. She had many secrets... and maybe one day, she'd be able to tell him those secrets...**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	18. Chapter 16

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 16**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

**"It's so... small compared to where you used to live before." Tyson commented as he looked around the apartment as he walked in last.**

**Celestia decided to move in with Kai despite her parents' protests, Celestia didn't even bother telling her parents Kai's name. Now that both of them are at a 'cold-war' with their family, it seems like they only have each other to rely on. Celestia handed out water to everyone as they tried making themselves comfortable in a small apartment.**

**"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate this." Celestia said sincerely as she stood next to Kai.**

**"Let's go out for dinner, my treat." Max suggested happily, everyone looked at him surprised. Max smiled and scratched his head. "I got my first pay cheque today."**

**"You have a job?" Jamice turned to him surprised, how come she didn't know about this?**

**"Yeah, that's why I couldn't walk with you after school."**

**Jamice managed a smile and looked down at the glass of water in her hands. There's so much that she doesn't know about Max, and things that Max doesn't even bother telling her. Whenever she proposes a date, he'd always say no, not even bothering with a reason why. Today, she finally knows the reason, but he doesn't think a girlfriend is more important than a job.**

**Where is this relationship going?**

**Sighing, she picked up her head and joined in on their conversation again, just in time to hear Tyson complaining about how he can never find a job and everyone just laughed at the things he complained about.**

**Aeris glanced at Ray beside her, he's just holding onto his glass with eyes else where. Aeris lowered her glass and turned to him a bit, making sure the others doesn't notice. "Ray, try to look happy, all right?"**

**Ray blinked and turned towards her; Aeris just gave him a smile and turned back to everyone else. Ray looked at Aeris for a moment then turned to look at Kenny as he said something about calling Malarin to come as well. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kai putting an arm around Celestia's waist and she leaned into him willingly.**

**Suddenly, a hand grabbed his hand tightly, Ray looked up at the owner of the hand, and he found Aeris still talking to everyone else, laughing along with them. However, the warmth from her hand radiated to him.**

_**Night- Ray's Apartment**_

**"Thank Kenny." Aeris said while kicking the door shut with her foot as they tried balancing a drunken Ray between them. Pushing open Ray's bedroom door, the door slammed shut against the wall with a loud banging sound.**

**Dumping him onto his bed tiredly, Aeris and Kenny sighed in relief, a huge weight lifting off of their shoulders. Kenny pushed some hair away from his face and turned to Aeris apologetically. "I have to leave now, Malarin is still waiting."**

**Aeris smiled at his somewhat embarrassed face and remembered that Malarin is still downstairs waiting for Kenny. "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"I think I'm going to call in sick for Ray tomorrow, the hang over will feel terrible in a place called university." Kenny suggested as Aeris walked him to the door.**

**"Yeah, you do that, I don't think he'd want to go." Aeris agreed with him and Kenny stepped out into the darkened hallway and soon disappeared into the elevator. Aeris closed the door softly and looked towards Ray's room thoughtfully. Then picking up her feet, she began walking toward the bathroom looking for a towel.**

**It was supposed to be a dinner, until everyone suggested a bar. And then, Max, Tyson, and Jamie proceeded on getting Celestia drunk. Being Kai, he drank whatever they poured into Celestia's cup without a word. He's probably too happy to care about anything at that moment.**

**It was different for Ray, no one was pressuring him, and he just drank one after one, as if everything was water in his eyes. Celestia and Kai moving in was a hard hit for him. Everyone knows that this is not just a simple living together; everyone knows that from now on, they're to be considered as a married coupled. They were two people that would never separate.**

**Holding the wet towel in hand, she made her way back into Ray's room again. He is still lying there, not moving at all. She stood in the doorway looking at the guy in front of her. Life... is cruel, and fate will only bring people together, the rest, you'll have to wait for destiny to see the final outcome.**

**Switching on the light on the night stand, it gave the room a dim light, letting her figure out this room. It's quite normal, a bed, a desk, computer, books, and of course clothes here and there. It can't be helped. Setting the wet towel on his night stand, she leaned over him and lipped him onto his back.**

**He's still breathing.**

**Sighing, she pulled off his jacket, leaving him with only a T-shirt on; she put the jacket onto the ground carefully, and turned to look back at his sleeping face again. Reaching out, she pushed a strand of hair away from his sleeping face. His expression is restless, is pained.**

**Even in his dreams, Celestia still takes up everything.**

**Picking up the wet towel, she gently ran it over his face, carefully rubbing away the heat for him. Yet, when he wakes up tomorrow, will he remember any of this?**

**No, he won't.**

**And when it's dark outside, when everything is taken care of in Ray's apartment, when Ray's still deep in his slumber, Aeris walked out of his apartment. Zipping her jacket up half way, she tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and turned to look up at Ray's window again.**

**"Hey babe, how much for a night?" An old man asked, he was half drunk.**

**"Your life." Aeris said breezily, turning her head to give him a cold glare. Watching as the man muttered some unpleasant words and stalked away unbalanced.**

**Looking after the old man, she suddenly began wondering about his life story. Taking in a deep breath of chilly night air, she fell back and leaned back onto a random street light post, relaxing herself.**

**The gaze once again was drawn back by Ray's window.**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"We're fortunate to have Miss Ran joining us today in a candid conversation between us gals, here she is." **

**The audience applauded and cheered as she waved from her sitting spot on the sofa. She had a huge smile plastered on her face and she looked around the crowd with wide eyes.**

**"Celle... you don't mind if I call you that, right?" The hostess asked.**

**"No. Of course not. Call me whatever you want, I have no objections." Celle waved a hand carelessly and shifted to a more comfortable spot on the sofa.**

**"Well, first off, I'd like to congratulate you on two successful concerts. And on top of that, your fandom in Japan has improved greatly. How do you feel about that?"**

**"What can I say? I am thankful that so many people like my music and are willing to listen to my music as well. I know that I hide and duck whenever a mass of fans sees me, and I truly apologize for that. I cannot be at all these places at once, so unfortunately, there're many shows that we have to cancel. However, I promise you that your support will not go to waste. I will continue to produce more music to repay your support." Celle said with a small bow and looked at the audience.**

**"Ah, what a promise!"**

**"I always keep my promise." Celle said immediately and tilted her head.**

**"Now, this may be a very personal question... but I swear this is the million dollar question these days." The hostess rolled her eyes and continued on. "The encore song that you performed at your last concert, it was rumoured to be sent to Mr. Kai Hiwatari, to signal the break-up between you and Kai, is that true?"**

**Celle paused and hesitated.**

**"Actually, let's take one step back; were you and Mr. Kai Hiwatari actually dating?"**

**Celle looked at her and glanced around, she could see the eager look in everyone's eyes. Why are people so interested in a star's love life these days? Oh well, it's not like her to be quiet and hush-hush about things, so why the hell not?**

**"Yes, we dated for a while." She paused and looked down at her hands. "The song was dedicated to him... and yes, after that, we stopped dating."**

**"So..."**

**"So... whatever I wanted to say was all said in that song. And I've said that the song will not be performed again, because I will not break up with Kai anymore. The song is a once in a lifetime kind of thing and will not be repeated." Then she smiled brightly and picked up her head again. "However, don't sulk for me, because I'm currently going out with someone else right now."**

**"Ohhh, do tell!" The hostess leaned forward in interest and the topic of Kai Hiwatari died down immediately.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hospital**_

**"Could you give me any information on Kai Hiwatari that was admitted here a few years back?" Malarin asked politely.**

**The nurse looked at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Miss; we don't give out personal information."**

**"This is really urgent; could you just bend the rules once?" Malarin insisted.**

**"I'm sorry Miss; we're not allowed to do that under any circumstance."**

**Malarin's eyebrow twitched a bit, but she smiled anyways. "No, I understand. Thank you for your time." The nurse smiled back at her and went back to her work. Malarin sighed and looked down. Stupid hospital and its confidential rules.**

**She picked up her head and headed for the front door of the hospital, but paused when she saw a familiar sight. It was Voltaire. Malarin stopped in the middle of the hall way and watched as Voltaire got off the elevator and started towards the front door as well.**

**Malarin frowned slightly and looked at his back view with a puzzle in her mind. What was he doing here? Eventually, Voltaire stepped through the double doors and left the building. **

**Secrets.**

**That was the first word that popped into Malarin's mind as she looked at the door. Everyone has secrets, yet some are not meant to be kept forever. After all, paper cannot conceal fire. She picked up her foot slowly and walked down the same path as Voltaire did moments ago and wandered back to her thoughts.**

**She's right, some secrets are not meant to be kept forever. And it was about time that she told Kenny about her secret. After all, she couldn't keep leading him on forever.**

**She stepped outside of the building and looked up at the bright blue sky and the bright sun.**

**And as for Kai, she'll just ask for his blood directly, he'll give it to her.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Beyblade Association**_

**"The kids are really lively this year." Lianna commented as she looked down at the large training facility through Tyson's office windows.**

**Tyson glanced back at her and nodded his head. "Beyblade is a sport that never dies down."**

**Lianna nodded her head as well and moved away from the windows to walk around the table to sit in front of Tyson. "Although, the World Champions seem to be getting younger and younger these days." She commented and slid into one of the chairs opposing Tyson.**

**Tyson groaned and stretched lazily. Then he dropped his arms and sent his back into the back of the chair, it created a loud creak sound. "I remember when I won my first title. I was only 12 then." He smiled and soon chuckled a bit. "And Kai was my opponent. I beat him in the last round. What strange fate that we're all friends now."**

**"They were all your opponents, weren't they?"**

**"At one time or another, yes. However, Max didn't start off as my opponent; he was my partner first." Then he paused and added on. "And of course, there was the Chief, Kenny. He stuck through with me for all those years."**

**Lianna smiled at the fond expression on Tyson's face and looked around the grand office. There were trophies, awards, and certificates all around his office, and to think he earned those by himself. She could still remember the teenage Tyson that used to skip class and beyblade all day long. Back then, he seemed like the perfect type to waste away his life and have no responsibility what-so-ever. However, now, he was as successful as anyone could be.**

**"Lia, pick up a suit for me tomorrow." Tyson said and broke her out of her thoughts.**

**"What?"**

**"Pick a suit that'd match your dress." Tyson continued on as if he didn't hear her question.**

**"My dress? Why my dress?"**

**"You're going to Kai's party, aren't you?" Tyson asked curiously. Lianna nodded her head. "Then, pick up a suit for me that'd match with your dress."**

**"What if I pick a pink dress? Are you going to wear a pink suit?" Lianna asked archly and enjoyed the tormented look on his face. "Don't worry, I won't torture you."**

**Tyson laughed and leaned forwards again to type on his computer. However, Lianna was not done questioning. "Why do you want a suit that matches with my dress?"**

**"Because we're going together."**

**"We are?"**

**The room was then silent. Tyson stopped typing and turned to look at her seriously. "Of course we are. We're going out, shouldn't we go together?"**

**"Tyson, we're not going out." Lianna corrected him gently.**

**"Lianna, how many times do we have to go through this? We're going out, and we will get married in the future." He said firmly.**

**"Tyson, I broke up with you a long time ago."**

**Tyson snorted out a laugh and turned his chair so he was facing her directly. "Lianna let me recollect the reasons you gave me." He then cleared his throat and continued on seriously. "You told me that you didn't like a man that had no responsibility down on his shoulders. You told me that you didn't like a man that was childish and will forever remain childish. You told me that you didn't like a man that wasn't successful."**

**Lianna dropped her gaze to her lap and bit her bottom lip. She still remembered that conversation. She did say all those things.**

**"And that's why you broke up with me." Tyson continued on. "Because of all those reasons…" Then he paused again and tilted his head upwards a bit. "Well, you know what? I have loads of responsibility upon my shoulders right now. I am not childish anymore as I have matured due to the amount of work and the types of people I have to meet every single day. And I am very successful as the BBA has been running under for almost 4 years now, and it has been prospering. Thus, the reasons that you used to break up with me no longer stand. Thus we must be going out again." Tyson deduced and folded his arms across his chest.**

**"So, Lianna, why are you not considering on marrying me?"**

**Lianna didn't move from her spot, she didn't even lift up her head. **

**"Tyson..."**

**"Cause, you know... I'm no longer someone that doesn't fit your standards. I'm no longer someone that cannot suit you."**

**Lianna smiled thinly and played with her fingers for a bit. It was true. She said all those things to him when she decided to break up with him. She thought that he would just take those reasons and let it be over with. However, he didn't. He changed. He decided to take all 3 reasons and work on them. She had been there all these years to watch his transformation. She had seen the amount of work that he'd done and how he had changed. She could see the man developing inside of him.**

**"Tyson..." She said quietly, and this time, he didn't stop her. "Those reasons still stand."**

**Tyson's eyes widened and he dropped his arm in surprise. What did he just hear?**

**"However... they're different in meaning now." She continued on, and he waited for her. "Right now, I'm the one that is being described in that speech of mine." She looked up at him and continued on. "Tyson, I'm the one that doesn't have enough responsibilities upon my shoulders. I'm the one that's not mature enough. And I'm the one that's not successful enough. And thus..." She took in a deep breath and starred at him in the eyes. **

**"You see Tyson, right now; it's not you that don't suit me. It is I that don't suit you." She then smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "I am not good enough for you; I cannot reach your standards... And thus, I cannot marry you."**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	19. Chapter 17

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 17**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

**"He's upstairs."**

**"Thank you." Jamice bowed to whom she presumes is the owner of the place. After a long questioning period, she finally found Max's working place.**

**Walking up the stairs she realized that she should have asked about the room as well. Looking around, she turned to her right, oh well, better start looking, doesn't really matter where she starts.**

**Pushing open a door, she saw Max's back view; he has his head bowed, his hands working, probably on a beyblade.**

**Walking in, she realized that he hasn't even noticed that she entered the room, his mind still focused on the beyblade in his hand. She stood in the door way watching his busy back view. She found his love for beyblade something cute at the beginning of their relationship. However, right now, she only considers beyblade as an annoyance to their relationship. Think about it, all the arguments they had before always, somehow involved beyblades.**

**Taking careful steps, not wanting to step on any of the beyblade parts scattered across the floor, she took a seat off to the side of him and gazed at his profile.**

**He's so serious.**

**She bent down a bit to get a closer look at his face; she realized that whenever he was serious about something, his eyebrows would furrow unconsciously. His usually light blue eyes would turn a shade of dark blue. His mouth would be pressed into a thin line, giving him a more mature look.**

**She always liked his happy smile, his eye would sparkle with delight whenever he laughed and smiled. She never liked Max's serious side; she thinks it's a side that she'll not enjoy. It's a side that she's probably not going to be involved in. Whenever she thinks about his serious side, somehow, the only picture that'd enter her mind is him with Draciel.**

**Nothing else. No one else.**

**Where is she in that world of his?**

**Sighing, she bent down her head and looked at her lap, just breathing. She forced that question out of her head. Directing her gaze back at Max again, she noticed that a strand of hair has fallen onto his forehead, somewhat toying with his eyes. Reaching out her hand, she leaned forward slowly, her lilac hair falling over her shoulders, her red eyes soft. She gently brushed the strand of hair away.**

**Max gasped in surprise and jerked back, almost dropping the beyblade in his hands. Jamice withdrew her hand quickly, and moved back, her eyes wide and questioning. Max looked at his girlfriend in front of him and breathed out heavily. "You scared me."**

**Jamice smiled apologetically and flipped her hair back again. "Sorry, didn't know you'd jump like that."**

**"Is something wrong?" Max asked and went back searching for beyblade tools.**

**"No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see you." Jamice said playing with her hair.**

**"We just saw each other at school yesterday." Max said funnily.**

**"Why? You're not happy to see me?" Max smiled but didn't say anything, a curve appeared on Jamice's lips as well. "Why are you working on a Saturday/"**

**"It's rare that part timers get over time, so of course I took it. After all, my family isn't rich like Kai's family, I want to start saving up for later."**

**Jamice nodded and then looked at Max excitedly. "Max, let's do something after you're finished with your work."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?" Jamice pouted.**

**"I need to fix Draciel, and take it for a spin."**

**All sorts of emotion drained away from Jamice's face, it's beyblade again. "I really want to hang out with you today." She tried again.**

**"Sorry, I really can't."**

**Jamice looked at him, his serious face back on again when dealing with the beyblade in his hands. Jamice took in a shaky breath and stood up. Reaching into her bag, she brought out a smaller bag, looking at it and looking at Max, she slammed the smaller bag onto his table. "Lunch! Eat!"**

**With that, she turned and left the room, charging downstairs without even bothering with anything. Now that she's outside of the store, she stopped and just stood there. Tapping her feet on the ground, she waited. After a moment, she turned and glared at the store. He didn't even bother coming after her. Kicking the ground, she turned and walked away quickly.**

**Why is beyblade always more important than her?**

_**Tyson's House**_

**"I don't understand her sometimes." Max concluded his tale of what happened this morning. Tyson looked at him from his standing position after he had launched his Dragoon. Lianna said nothing, her back leaning onto one of the pillars of Tyson's house, still reading a book, as if nothing could disturb her.**

**"Maybe she's mad because you couldn't see her outside of your work today."**

**"Yeah, but I see her everyday." Max said slowly still a bit confused and clouded.**

**"Max, she's your girlfriend." Suddenly, Lianna spoke up as well. Her face still facing the book, but it's no doubt that she was paying attention to everything they were saying.**

**"I think he knows that Lianna." Tyson glanced at his girlfriend over his shoulder to see if she's actually serious.**

**"Max, I don't think relationships can last without any time to the couple themselves." Lianna continued on and flipped the page. "I think she'd want to see more of you than just those meetings in the school yard."**

**"We see each other more often that that!" Max protested reflexively, stepping away from the bey-dish completely to focus on the conversation with Lianna. Tyson turned to them as well, watching the conversation as it goes on.**

**"Max... how many dates have you been on with Jamice this month?" Lianna asked easily while flipping over another page. One has to wonder how can she read and talk to someone else at the same time.**

**Max flinched mentally and frowned awkwardly. "Um... once."**

**Once. Just once in this entire month.**

**Even Tyson's looking at him with a shocked and disbelief look in his eyes. Okay, that number really is too... careless. Max bit his lip and looked at Lianna again, whom is still reading her book quietly.**

**Then, no one said anything.**

**"I... was really busy lately, wit my job and sharpening Draciels' skills, and ..." Max trailed off, the couple before him won't even bother with any of the stuff he's saying.**

**"Let's just sum it up and say, I was really busy lately with beyblade." Lianna said calmly, as if she's not even talking about her best friend at all.**

**"Yeah, beyblades..." Max muttered and looked down at the launcher in his hands. No one said anything in the next little while, the only sound that can be heard is the two beyblades rubbing against each other and the bey-dish.**

**Finally, Lianna placed the bookmark into the book and closed it. Straightening out her legs, she placed the book on her legs and turned her head to look at Max seriously. "Which is more important to you? Beyblade or Jamice?"**

**Max looked at her for a moment before frowning and replied her. "Beyblade." There're only so many years which he can spin his beyblade, but he knows he has a lifetime to spend with Jamice. Right now, beyblade is more important than Jamice.**

**Lianna looked at Max unwaveringly, no emotion in her eyes what-so-ever. Just then, Tyson's eyes widened as he looked at the gate to his house. "Jamice!" He called out loudly, perhaps purposely.**

**Max and Lianna turned to look in that direction as well, finding Jamice looking at them with a warm smile on her face, she's carrying something in her hands. She blinked and winked at them funnily while walking towards them. "Hey you guys, I thought you might be hungry, so I brought over something to eat!"**

**"Food!" Without a second word, Tyson zoomed past Lianna and Max; his eyes could only see the bag that Jamice is holding. Max laughed and went after him as well, both trying to get the food as Jamice ran around the place, not wanting to give them the food.**

**Lianna looked at the three friends before her running around like crazy, her eyes focused on Jamice, whom is laughing loudly while she and Tyson fought over the bag, with Max standing behind her, his arm on her shoulder casually.**

**Did... she hear anything?**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"Maxie! I brought your suit for you." Jamice announced happily and waltzed through the door into the tech room.**

**"Um." Max hummed through his nose, but his eyes were still focused on the beyblade in his hand.**

**Jamice blinked and pouted a bit. She then put the suit down on a chair nearby and walked over to where he was working. He had a bright light shining over the beyblade and his hands were fast at work, fixing every little edge of it and perhaps poking at it so that more information might appear from it.**

**"Max, what are you doing?"**

**"Um."**

**Jamice frowned and placed a hand on the desk impatiently. "I asked you a question."**

**"Um."**

**"Max, are you even listening to me?"**

**"Um."**

**Jamice looked at him and breathed hard. This was exactly like how it was years ago. She remembers him ignoring her all those years ago and focused on that stupid beyblade in his hand instead.**

**"Max, do you still love me?"**

**"Um."**

**"Do you hate me?"**

**"Um."**

**She smirked and titled back her head so that the tears wouldn't fall down. He hasn't changed at all. And she thought that after all these years; he'd understand what she was feeling. She remembered that night when the power went out in her company and he stayed with her all through that night because he knew that she was afraid of the dark. She remembered the warmth that she had felt in her heart and thus she agreed to go out with him again. She had hoped that all these years might have changed him somewhat and makes him look at her more. **

**Though, nothing has changed, he was always the same person.**

**Jamice reached out her hands and grabbed his face, and twisted it towards her forcefully. That definitely got Max's attention.**

**"Jamice, what are you doing?"**

**"Max, do you love me?"**

**"Wha..." He opened his mouth in surprise.**

**"What am I to you?"**

**Max blinked and lowered the beyblade on the table. He could sense the urgency and seriousness in her tone. "Jamice, is something wrong?"**

**Jamice was breathing hard, her head swarmed. She tightened her hold on his face unconsciously and lowered her head. "Max, do you love me? Do you love me anymore?" Her tears threatened to spill over the edge.**

**"Of course I do." Max said immediately and put his hands on hers. "Now, can we discuss this later? I need to finish this beyblade as soon as possible."**

**Beyblade.**

**Suddenly, everything became clear to Jamice. She looked into his blue eyes and remembered how she had seen these pair of eyes grow over the last years. How it went from the cute and innocent looking eyes of a boy to a serious and dedicated eyes of a man. She blinked rapidly and just barely held back her tears. She then slowly dropped her hands away from his face and took a step back. **

**"I can never compare with beyblades, can I?"**

**"Jamice, you're not making any sense."**

**"You said that yourself!" Jamice suddenly raised her voice. "Don't you remember what you said to Tyson and Lianna? You told them that beyblades will always be more important in your life! Then, what am I? Tell me! What the hell am I?"**

**Max blinked and stood up slowly. "You heard that?"**

**"Do you I'm stupid?"**

**"Wait. Jamice, listen, I can explain. The truth is..."**

**"Shut it! I don't want to hear it!" Jamice covered her ears childishly and ran out of the door. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Party**_

**"What is this?" Kenny whispered to Malarin, whom is standing beside him.**

**He was in a brown suit and Malarin was in a golden dress. It tied around her neck and thus left a good portion of her back open. The dress's pattern was simple yet elegant. Her pink hair was tied up loosely onto her head and she's wearing golden jewellery all throughout her body.**

**"I have no clue. I thought everyone was going to match." Malarin said out loud and looked around at the 4 non-matching people.**

**Ray frowned and pulled at his dark blue suit sleeve. "Do you think something happened?"**

**The couples were supposed to be matched up tonight. Ray was in a dark blue suit tonight, which was picked out by Celle. She stood beside him and looked on as well. She was in a dark blue dress, which was strapless and sleeveless. It reached all the way down onto the floor and floated whenever she took a step. She has sapphire oriented jewellery all around her.**

**"Tyson, what happened between you and Lianna?" Kenny turned to the guy beside him.**

**"I don't know." He said huffily and took a swig out of his glass.**

**He sat there with a grey suit. Lianna should have wore something that was similar to his in color, but she was in a totally different color. She chose to go with purple tonight. It was a very simple purple gown with amethyst jewellery, but it clearly spoke out the gap between her and Tyson. And to emphasize that point, she was sitting on the opposite side of Tyson. She picked a seat that was the furthest away from him as possible.**

**"Okay..." Kenny started without knowing how to finish it.**

**"Max, what happened between you and Jamice?" Celle glanced at Max, whom had his eyes focused on the crowd of people.**

**Max didn't even bother to answer. He just gripped his glass tightly. He was in a white suit, and he hoped to see Jamice in her white dress as well. However, she was in a skimpy little red dress. Really, it was too short to be called a dress. From far away, he could see that it was made of leather as it shone under the bright light. The ruby jewellery on her shone brightly as well. However, nothing out beat her smile. **

**Max realized that she hadn't smiled like that for a long time, even though it was forced. **

**"Kai and Aeris are here." Kenny announced and stood up.**

**Just as the last couple neared their friends, Max caught something that involved Jamice and he stood up quickly. "Excuse me." He brushed by Kai and Aeris without even saying a word.**

**Aeris paused and looked over her shoulders at Max's back walking away. She frowned a bit and turned back to her friends as they now stood next to each other. "What's with Max?"**

**"Who knows?" Kenny rolled his eyes and looked around.**

**"Aeris, you look lovely tonight."**

**Aeris smiled and nodded her head. She had on a black dress that was sleeveless with a thin strap. It flew down to her knees and ended in laces. Her diamond ring on her left hand shone brightly here and there, and it reminded so many people of her status now. The other diamond accessories on her body just embedded the diamond ring perfectly. Needless to say, Kai was in a black suit as well.**

**Celle stood up and she looked at the couple in front of her. Aeris had linked her hand through Kai's arm and they matched completely. She never thought the color black would fit them so well. Then, she envisioned herself with Kai. No, it wasn't herself. It was Celestia. She could see Kai in a white suit and Celestia in a cute white dress. Again, they would look terrific.**

**Everyone would look good with him except for her.**

**Another round of laughter and giggles sent her back into reality. She looked at the couple in front of her for a moment longer before she determined her actions in a short little while. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hallway**_

**"Do you have anything important to do here?"**

**"No. Not really." Jamice shook her head slowly, her ruby earrings followed her actions.**

**"Then, let's leave this place now." The man put a hand on her waist with a suggestive meaning. Jamice just merely raised her eyebrows and gave him a smile. "What? Don't tell me you have a boyfriend."**

**Jamice's smile deepened, and then she opened her mouth to answer.**

**"Of course she dose."**

**Jamice's smile froze and the man's hand on her waist dropped down as well. Jamice turned her body around and saw Max standing at the entrance of the hallway. He was glaring at them.**

**"Well then, it was nice knowing you." The man said calmly and walked past Max to go back to his hunt.**

**Then it was just Max and Jamice again.**

**Jamice flipped some of her hair back and wanted to walk away. However, Max was quicker than her and thus blocked her road. "What was that?"**

**"What was what?"**

**"Why didn't you tell him that you have a boyfriend?"**

**"Do I?"**

**"Then what am I?"**

**"I thought I was clear enough this morning. We're no longer going out." She said curtly, and then she added on. "So, please move and let me find myself another boyfriend."**

**"Who told you that we're no longer going out?"**

**"I thought my actions spoke for themselves this morning."**

**"That was on your behalf, I never even spoke a word of agreement on my part." Max defended himself and advanced a step towards her.**

**"So what? It's not like I'm that important to you anyways!"**

**"If you're not important, then why would I be here right now?"**

**"If I was important, then you wouldn't say beyblade is more important than I am!" Jamice's voice raised a couple of octave and she glared at Max. She never even realized how close they were standing.**

**"What do you have against beyblade?"**

**"What's so good about beyblade that you can throw aside my feelings?" Her voice broke, and tears swelled up in her eyes. Max remained silent this time and let her continue on. "I feel so pathetic! I can't believe I feel jealous and angry towards an unanimated object! However, what I can do? You spend way more time looking at your beyblades than talking to me? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, am I not? Then why do I have fight for your attention?" The string holding the tears back broke and they rolled her cheeks. "Why do I have to fight with unanimated objects for you attention? Why?"**

**Max's eyes softened and with a sigh, he pulled her into his arms and held her there. He ignored her protests and just held onto her tightly.**

**"I tried so hard to fit into your life, and still in the end, you still choose beyblade to be more important to you. Max, I'm only human, I can't go on forever like this with you." Her voice broke completely and she couldn't even continue on anymore.**

**"Idiot." Max whispered into her hair lovingly and closed his eyes. "Idiot. How can you compare yourself to a beyblade?" He then let her out of her embrace so he could look down at her and spoke his words. "I would give up everything to be with you, Jamice." Then, he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss of passion; it was a kiss full of emotions. **

**Then, after a moment, he pulled away and looked at Jamice seriously. "Jamice, that year, when I told Lianna and Tyson that beyblade was more important than you, I did not finish my thoughts." Jamice looked at him through her tears and her still open mouth. "Jamice, there're only so many years I could spin a beyblade. After that, my career with professional beyblading would be over. At that time, beyblade was more important because it had a time limit to it. However." He paused and licked his lips. "However, you're different. You don't have a time limit. You're forever. Beyblade can only walk with me for so long, but you'd won't. You'll be there forever; you'll walk with me for the rest of my life."**

**Jamice held her breath and listened on intently.**

**"So you see, it's not a matter of whether you're important to me or not. It's a matter of survival. You're like the oxygen surrounding me while beyblade is like a dream that I must reach. You tell me, which one is more important?"**

**"Max..." Jamice whispered his name and more tears rolled down her cheek.**

**The biggest flaw in a relationship is possibly the lack of communication between the two partners. **

**"Max..." Jamice cleared her throat and wanted to say something, but a loud voice broke through first.**

**"Good evening everyone."**

**Jamice and Max both looked up with a startled look. That voice, it belonged to Celle. Max and Jamice looked at each other, then they both turned and headed for the lobby. There, they saw all those from the party gathered to listen to Celle speak. Max and Jamice stood at the very back and listened on to what she had to say.**

**"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to the party today. I'd like to say that I had a lot of fun working with you, and it was my pleasure to meet each and every one of you." She bowed shortly and courteously applauses were heard throughout the building. **

**"I won't take up anymore of your time and get straight to the point." Celle then straightened up unconsciously and looked around so that she could meet most people's eyes. "I know that the press and everyone have been wondering about my relationship problems for quite a while now. Right now, I just want to confirm it with everyone so that all of you can be my witness." She then paused for effect and smiled underneath the bright lights.**

**"Ray Kon and I are engaged, and the wedding date is some time in the next 7 month."**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	20. Chapter 18

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 18**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

**"Kai... you have to go to work now." Celestia called out to a sleeping Kai, it's 5 something in the morning, the first job that he has is already calling him.**

**Kai groaned and turned his head away, pulling the blanket up to cover his face from the light. Celestia looked at him and pouted, then without hesitation, she climbed on top of him and straddled his waist, while pulling down the cover again, her hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to face her. "Kai, wake up, or else you'll be late."**

**Kai sighed and stopped shifting around, and then finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. Without a word, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down into a tight embrace. Celestia blinked and leaned into him. "I don't want to go. I'm tired."**

**Celestia's eyes dimmed at the fatigue in his voice, he has been going since 5 something in the morning and coming back 11 something at night, the entire day, he's out. He has 3 jobs, one more tiring than the other. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. "If you really don't want to go, then don't go." He's supposed to be in his mansion enjoying the finest of the finest right now.**

**Kai opened his eyes and blinked up at the light, without another word, he flipped Celestia over, so he's on top of her. Celestia looked at him surprised, a blush crept up onto her face, her legs dropped from his waist. He held onto her wrists, pinning them above her head, they just looked at each other. **

**Even though they've been living with each other for about a month now, even though they've been sleeping on the same bed every single night, he hasn't done anything to her. She found that strange. She's ready to give herself to him whenever he wants to... but... he hasn't done anything that crossed the line yet.**

**Leaning down, his pressed a kiss to her forehead gently, her eyes closed, enjoying his lips on her skin. "Good morning Celestia." He murmured softly, then with a huff he flipped off of her and half stumbled towards the bathroom.**

**Celestia sat up on the bed and looked after him, touched does not even fit her emotions right now.**

_**Afternoon**_

**"Was that Kai?' Malarin asked as Kenny stepped into the car again, with her trying to get a better look at the factory outlet that they're parked beside.**

**"Yeah." Kenny answered shortly as the car rolled forwards.**

"**What is he doing here?" Malarin asked while she sat back.**

**"His new work place."**

**Malarin looked at Kenny surprised, the world famous Kai is working manually in a constructing place. Can he take it? "Maybe... I can help?" She muttered out loud.**

**"No." Kenny objected immediately, and turned to Malarin. "He won't appreciate it."**

**Malarin looked at his serious face and nodded slowly, then she turned to look right in front of her. "Now that Celestia has moved in with Kai, how's Ray?"**

**"He was drunk." Kenny heaved a sigh. "Aeris stayed behind to take care of him."**

**"Maybe it's a good chance for Aeris and Ray." Malarin said thoughtfully.**

_**Night**_

**"See you later Kai." Someone yelled out behind Kai, he paused and looked behind his shoulder and nodded curtly. Turning around, he continued his way home.**

**Turning the corner, he saw a familiar figure waiting for him under the street light. She looked up at him as he walked closer to her.**

**"Kai, are you finished?" She asked sweetly.**

**He nodded, taking a hold of her hand, they began walking home again. "Why are you here today?"**

**"I finished my homework early; I thought you'd like some company." Celestia explained and leaned into him, breathing out warm air, taking in crisp chilly air. "It's a bit cold, you need a new jacket." She said naturally and pulled at the sleeves of his jacket.**

**Kai looked at her and let go of her hand, instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gathered her closer to him. "We'll go shopping this weekend."**

**Celestia smiled and nodded, laying her head on his shoulder, she sighed heavily. Kai glanced over at him. "Something wrong?"**

**"No, it's just that I feel bad." Celestia glanced down quietly. "Maybe I should get a job as well; you're the only one that seems to be supporting this family. And, soon, I'll have to go to university..." She trailed off looking down at the ground.**

**Kai looked at her thoughtfully before he sighed and looked up at the sky. "Don't worry about it; I can support us even if you go university."**

**Celestia looked at his profile and smiled gratefully, she touched her forehead against Kai's face. "Kai... I love you." She whispered softly. "I'm so happy right now that even if I died tomorrow, I'll be content with my life." **

**What can she say? It doesn't matter if they'll have to live on a tight budget forever in their life, it doesn't matter if she can't go to university, as long as she's with Kai, she'll be happy, forever.**

**Yet...**

**How long can this happiness go on?**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Malarin and Kenny stood off to the side when Celle made her announcement. Kenny's eyes popped out immediately and he searched for Ray, strangely, he was no where in sight.**

**Malarin torn her eyes away from Celle and glanced down towards the ground instead. Marriage. Another couple that wanted to get married. What did they think marriage was? It wasn't some kind of game that they could play and then stop when they'd get bored of it. **

**"I can't believe this!" Kenny exclaimed under his breath.**

**Malarin glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and pondered on her decision. Then she smiled a bit and turned her head to face him. "So, what are you predictions?"**

**Kenny gave an ugly laugh and looked at Malarin with amusement in his eyes. "At this rate, I can't even tell what's going to happen in the next few seconds." **

**Malarin's smile deepened. She agreed with him whole-heartedly. Though, she was also reaching the stage where she thought she could figure out the whole mystery behind Celle and Celestia. She was at a point where everything would have came together and made sense of them. Just like a puzzle that would piece itself together.**

**"Kenny, are you free tomorrow?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"I'd like for you to meet someone."**

**"Who?"**

**A smile graced Malarin's face and she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You'll know once you meet him."**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next Day**_

**"What are you doing here?"**

**Aeris turned her head mechanically from the windows and starred up at Ray with dull eyes. She just starred at him silently, then without a word, she turned back to the windows again. She didn't know quite what to say yet. Actually, she wasn't even sure why she was here and not at work. However, her newly formed engagement and supposed wedding plans gave her excuses to get out of work more than she had to.**

**Ray studied her for a while longer before he pulled out a chair and sat down directly across from her. He was now engaged and also planned on getting married. The news Celle delivered last night was like a slap in the media's face, every single newspaper and magazine were filled with their photos at the party. Thank goodness they left early.**

**"Aeris?"**

**"Congratulations on your engagement." She finally said at length, but was still not looking at him.**

**"Thanks." He said quietly.**

**His restaurant was unusually quiet this morning. There were only a few customers around. Their voices were hushed and low so that they wouldn't interfere with each other's conversations. The soft classical music at the background could be heard throughout the blood-pumping parts and then ignored during the mellow parts.**

**"Ray." He looked up at the calling of his name and looked at Aeris, whom was still looking outside the window. "I love you."**

**Ray's eyes widened and his body tensed. He could not believe what he had just heard. Before he knew what to say, Aeris continued on. "I'm not sure if I ever told you that before. And I was just wondering to myself if that'd change your mind about anything." She admitted and turned to look at Ray.**

**Ray took in the woman in front of him. Never had he expected an outburst like that from her. Then again, it couldn't be called an outburst because he already knew about her harboured feelings. Though, when he heard her confessing to him, it was still mind-numbing.**

**Aeris smiled and took a sip of her tea. "Wonderful tea, it's just like the one you used to make when we'd go over to your house." She said to no one in particular.**

**"Aeris, I..."**

**"Ray, I'll always be your friend. You can rely on me whenever you want." She said suddenly and cut him off.**

**Once again, he was stunned by her words, and was speechless. Aeris then smiled and stood up from the table, her chair scraped against the floor of the restaurant. She then looked at Ray again, this time, she memorized his every feature.**

**"I need to go now, bye." With a final smile, she grabbed her bag and slowly turned away from Ray.**

**This is... my good-bye.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bookstore**_

**"Sorry to make you go all this way." Lianna nodded her head towards Kai as they exited the bookstore and got back into Kai's car.**

**Kai shook his head and started the car. **

**"I hope Aeris doesn't mind." Lianna said and watched Kai's reaction.**

**"I'm sure she doesn't mind." Kai commented and the car leapt onto the busy street.**

**"Will you attend Ray's wedding?" Lianna asked but her eyes were directed out the window.**

**Kai didn't answer for a minute before they came to a stop in front of a red light and he leaned against his hand that was propped up against the window. "Of course, why wouldn't I go?" **

**"I see." **

**The green lights came back on, and Kai stepped onto the gas petal. "That's enough about me. What happened between you and Tyson?"**

**"Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen anyways." She said shortly.**

**"I agree, that idiot was no where near your league anyways." Kai said mockingly.**

**Lianna allowed a smile and she leaned back into the seat. "That's not true. Tyson has matured throughout these years... his progress is definitely amazing."**

**Then they were quiet yet again. Until finally, Lianna sighed and turned to look at Kai's profile seriously. "Kai, I don't think you should let Celle and Ray get married."**

**"I should? What do I have to do with anything?"**

**"Kai, you know Celle still loves you!"**

**Kai kept his eyes on the road and didn't make a sound. Lianna knew that he heard her statement and knew that his brain was working for some sort of an answer. **

**"Kai, do you still love Celestia?"**

**Kai glanced at Lianna and gave her a look, she understood it right away and smiled while she shook her head. "Okay, that was a stupid question." Then she dropped her smile and looked at Kai again. "Kai... I don't know what's going on between all of us anymore. The couples are so messed up it's even worse than those soap operas you see on T.V. Do you think any of you is going to get true happiness from this?"**

**"It's just marriage."**

**"Marriage is supposed to happen between two people that are in love. However, neither of the couples right now have love between them."**

**"Ray loves Celle." Kai said slowly, as if he was choking on those words.**

**"And she loves you. You love Celestia, but are going to marry her best friend, whom is in love with Ray. Oh yeah, definitely a simple relationship."**

**Kai glanced at Lianna again, this time throwing her a nasty look. Lianna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She then looked out the window at the looming clouds with sunny streaks in between them. The forecast is going to change today.**

**"I don't believe that marriage should be about responsibilities and whatnot. I believe that marriage should be between two people that are in love with each other. Like you and Celestia, for example. Right now, Celle is the replacement for Celestia in everyone's eyes. However, Malarin and I just feel uneasy about this whole thing. We believe that there's more than meets the eye in this situation, and we believe that not everything is skin deep." Lianna started, she knew that Kai was listening.**

**"We could see how much Celle was in love with you, and for her to pull her love away for you in this short amount of time is impossible. She's marrying Ray out of revenge and bitterness. Ray's allowing her to do this because he still sees her as Celestia, even though he's convinced himself that he sees her as Celle. Aeris is marrying you because she doesn't want to be a mental burden to Ray. And you asked her to marry you because you feel that it's partially your fault that Aeris is feeling so low right now." She laughed softly and shook her head. "What messed up relationships?"**

**"Kai, I think you should take the initiative and make things right again. I think the 4 of you should sit down and talk about this candidly and together, you should decide the best solution to this." She then paused and looked back at Kai. His face is stoic and emotionless, but she could see that her words have reached through. She could see the emotions that toyed inside Kai's eyes.**

**"Because Kai, I do believe that Celle and Celestia are the same person." She added softly and solemnly.**

**Kai's hands tightened around the steering wheel and he clutched the circular object tightly in his hands. The trip was silent then. They reached another red light and Kai pulled out his cell phone to dial a familiar number. It was a number that he hadn't used in quite a while. He pressed the phone up to his ear and waited. When the light turned green, he shut the phone and drove on.**

**"Her line is busy." He stated.**

**Lianna glanced at him and understood that he was talking about Celle's line. Then she sighed and glanced out the window again. "This could all be Celestia's fault."**

**"It's never her fault." Kai said out of reflex.**

**Lianna turned her head towards him at the quick answer and shook her head tiredly.**

**What love does to people.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hiwatari Mansion**_

**"You called?"**

**Voltaire turned around when a voice reached his ears and he saw Celle standing there. He smiled and stood up from his place before the pond. "Welcome, Miss Ran. Long time no see."**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	21. Chapter 19

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 19**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

_**Office of Hiwatari Company**_

**"Thank you Mr. Hiwatari." Malarin said and picked up the formally typed contract.**

**"And I hope that we'll have a successful time working together." Voltaire said calmly and put the cap back onto his pen.**

**"Of course." Malarin smiled and put it into her briefcase. Then as if she thought of something, she paused and looked at Voltaire with a different glow in her eyes. "Mr. Hiwatari, how is Kai doing right now?"**

**Voltaire looked at her with furrowed brows. "You know Kai?"**

**"Yes. He is a friend of someone important to me." Malarin sat back and looked at Voltaire.**

**Voltaire sighed heavily and leaned forward, leaning his forehead against his right hand. "I don't know. It just seems like he disappeared from Earth."**

**Malarin gave a look of understanding; she placed her hands in her lap and looked down at them. "That's why you signed a contract with us." Malarin then gave a small smile and looked up at Voltaire. "What makes you think I'm going to help you?"**

**Voltaire looked at the young woman in front of his desk, perhaps she isn't just a pretty face after all. "You don't have a say in that, you're just representing your company today."**

**Malarin smiled and stood up, soothing out her knee-length skirt, she bowed to Voltaire politely. "True, but the owner of the company will have to listen to what I say anyways, because we're very close, closer than you can even imagine."**

_**Hiwatari Mansion**_

**"I'm sorry sir, but there still hasn't been any word from the young master." The housekeeper said lowly, standing beside Voltaire's large desk.**

**Voltaire starred at his computer screen then sighed and turned to the housekeeper tiredly. "Do you think I did the right thing? What if Kai... what if they've..."**

**"Then you just have to kill her off, sir." Spending many years in the Hiwatari mansion, working beside Voltaire, killing isn't even an issue now.**

**Voltaire pushed back on his chair and stood up; he walked around his desk and faced his housekeeper. "There's a reason why I can't do that to her."**

**The housekeeper looked at him in surprise, when does Voltaire do things based on logical reasons?**

**"Come, I'll show you the reason." Voltaire said and walked towards the large oak door, the housekeeper turned and followed after him.**

_**Park**_

**"Why are we here?" Celestia asked and looked at Kai beside her, walking towards the other exit.**

**"I want to show you a house." Kai said calmly and kept on walking forwards. Celestia blinked and followed along with Kai.**

**This park, very nicely fixed, very in order, but no one is here. Not even a simple wandering dog is straying alone. Looking up at the rows of houses, she sees construction workers here and there. Looking around, a cemetery caught her eyes immediately. She turned toward Kai a bit spooked. "Kai, did you know that there's a cemetery here?"**

**Kai broke his gaze and glanced at the cemetery with a bored expression. "Is something wrong?"**

**"Kai, a cemetery is bad luck, I don't like this place."**

**"That's just superstition." Kai looked at her funnily. "Now, we're not supposed to be in any of the houses right now because construction is still going on, and nothing is stable. But..." Kai trailed off and shrugged. Evidently, he doesn't really care.**

**Being dragged along the muddy pathway, the image of the cemetery still engraved in her mind. It's not superstition... but it's... uncomfortable.**

**However, once she got inside the soon-to-be house, the cemetery doesn't seem like such a problem to her anymore, even though something is still lurking at the back of her mind. Looking ahead, Kai is already on the stairs, moving up to the second floor. At that moment, Celestia felt as if she could never reach Kai again.**

**Stepping on the first step of the staircase, Kai heard her and turned around to face her. "Be careful, the staircase is pretty wobbly."**

**Celestia took a foot forward, suddenly tilting backwards, she gasped and grabbed onto whatever she could and steadied herself.**

**"Celestia, move!"**

**She looked up quickly, perhaps gabbing the pillar of this level enough to tilt it sideways is not such a good idea, after all the pillar does support the roof of this house. **

**Celestia's eyes widened, the pieces of the roof coming down blocked her view, the last thing she felt was a warm embrace.**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"I'm glad you could make it today." Voltaire stepped away from the pond and walked towards her.**

**"Of course you are. So, what did you call me for? I'm a very busy woman." Celle said and flipped some of her hair back. She then realized that it was still brown. It was still Celestia's hair color. She scoffed mentally and made a note to dye her hair back to blond later on.**

**"I heard about your engagement with Ray Kon this morning."**

**Celle raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. "So?"**

**Voltaire just shook his head and sighed heavily. Celle glared at him and rolled her eyes away. "What was that? Couldn't you at least say some nice words?"**

**"I feel bad." Voltaire started off and brushed some dust off of his hands before continuing on. "I still think that you're in love Kai, and it was because of me that you can't marry him anymore."**

**Celle choked up a short laugh and looked at him with disbelief. "You're joking, right? What makes you think that it was your words that made me change my mind about marrying Kai?"**

**"It wasn't?"**

**"To tell you the truth, I couldn't care less about what you said." Celle paused then looked on. "The reason I stopped was because Kai's too stubborn and he wouldn't give up no matter how hard I tried."**

**Voltaire looked at Celle and remained silent.**

**"Tell me, what is so special about Celestia that no one else has?" She inquired solemnly.**

**Voltaire looked at her thoughtfully. "But you should know." He then shook his head and waved his hand in front of him. "Celestia is not the topic that I wanted to discuss today. Truthfully, I really like you, even though you cannot marry Kai and become apart of this family. However, you could still be my grand-daughter. I'd be a foster grandfather."**

**Celle looked at him incredulously and surveyed his form. Was he... on some kind of drug or something? That was not something Voltaire Hiwatari would say to anyone. "Are you okay?"**

**"I am. Why do you ask?"**

**"I swear you're on drugs. Why the hell would you want me to become your grand-daughter?" Celle shook her head slowly from side to side, her mind was still in shock.**

**Voltaire faced her directly and spoke seriously. "Why can't I want you to be my grand-daughter?" He paused then added on. "To tell you the truth, I objected to Celestia and Kai as well. However, I really wanted Celestia to be my grand-daughter as well. Though, I never got the chance to ask before she disappeared."**

**Celle frowned quickly, why was it always Celestia? Was she born into this world to become Celestia's shadow? Was she destined to become Celestia's replacement that no one liked?**

**"Mr. Hiwatari, I thank you for your... kind offer. However, I'd rather die before joining your family."**

**Neither of them said anything after that. Voltaire just starred at her, his face was expressionless. Celle studied him carefully. She was prepared if he was going to strike her or knock her out. She was prepared to be thrown out of this mansion and never be invited back again. Truthfully, she didn't want to come back anyways. Then, to her surprise, Voltaire just spoke out thoughtfully, as if examining an artefact.**

**"So different, you're so different?"**

**"What..." Before she could say anything, her cell phone rang and both of them looked down at the silver object in her hand. She glanced at Voltaire before flipping it open and put it next to her ear. "Yeah?"**

**Then her expression changed several emotions in a split second. From surprise to happiness; from happiness to nervousness; from nervousness to sadness; and finally she remained stoic and emotionless. "No I'm not." She continued on. Then she glanced down and nodded to no one in particular. "I'll be there."**

**"Who was that?" Voltaire asked when she hung up.**

**"Your grandson." Celle stated coldly then she tilted her head upwards and looked away. "Anyways, I need to get going. It was nice seeing you again." Without another word, she turned and walked away from him.**

**Voltaire looked at her back view and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. She had changed so much; maybe he shouldn't have done that before. He definitely liked her personality from before.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cafe**_

**"Where did you get this information?" Malarin gapped at the files that she's holding in her hand.**

**The older man just smiled and sipped at his coffee patiently. "My dear, you still have a lot to learn when it comes to business relationships."**

**Malarin smiled as well and looked down to continue on reading. She struggled through much hardship when she was looking for Celle's information. And in the end, she was unsuccessful. However, there he was with all these reports ready, and was just waiting for her to read through them. Sometimes, she wondered what she would do without him.**

**Then her eyes gapped out un-lady like and her hands shook. It was definitely excitement. She snapped her head up and looked at him with obvious joy. "This is..."**

**"Don't get happy, the bad parts are at the back. Go on reading."**

**Malarin gave him a strange look then lowered her head and continued on reading. Soon, her happiness dropped and she starred at the file with hard eyes and frozen hands. **

**"That's impossible!" She shouted at the paper.**

**"Calm down." The older man put a hand on her shoulder and glanced around at the gathered looks.**

**"No! She can't! She just can't be!"**

**"But she is."**

**

* * *

**

**Celle parked her red convertible and looked out through the wind shield. She saw Kai leaning against his black car smoking a cigarette. She just sat there and starred at him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a cemetery. She frowned slightly and turned to confirm her suspicions and found that she was right. A cemetery? What was he thinking?**

**She turned back to look at him through the wind shield again and found that he was looking directly at her. She sucked in a deep breath and held it in. Then she turned off the engine and grabbed her keys. She opened the door and stepped out, all the while, she kept her eyes on Kai. When she slammed the door shut, he pushed away from his car and waited for her to come near. She weighed the key and cell phone in her hands and then shoved them into her pockets.**

**"What is this place?"**

**"This house." Kai nodded towards an incomplete house. Every other house on this street was completed and filled with people already. However, this one was still incomplete; it's just the basic frame and structure of the house. Some beams and pillars looked wobbly and ready to fall down any time. "I bought this house many years ago and hoped that I'd move in with Celestia after we got married."**

**Celle turned her eyes back on him and just raised an eyebrow. Her heart twitched and sharp pain stabbed through her. Why was it always about Celestia? "A house near a cemetery? Kai, a cemetery is bad luck, I don't like this place."**

**Kai turned to her with an unreadable expression and just starred at her. She fidgeted under his gaze and tilted her head upwards. "What?"**

**"That's exactly what Celestia said."**

**Celle blinked in surprise. Did... they seriously have a lot in common? The next time she looked up, she realized that Kai had already started walking towards the house. She looked at the cemetery again and then looked back at Kai. Without a choice, she picked up her feet and followed after him. "If you bought this house, then why isn't it complete?"**

**Kai paused at the foyer and looked around. "After Celestia disappeared, I told them to halt the construction. I wanted Celestia to see this being built and finished with her own eyes."**

**"But what if she never comes back?" Celle asked and stepped into the supposed foyer of the house as well. She glanced around the house quickly. The first floor looks spacious, but not too big, it's just enough for two people to live in. The design of the house was to the point and very useful as well, nothing was there just for show, everything had its use. However, despite all these wonderful traits, she just didn't like this place. She felt as if something horrible was going to happen here. No... She felt as if something horrible did happen here.**

**"She will come back." Kai stated and turned to look at her.**

**Celle looked up and caught his eyes. They just starred at each other in this incomplete house. Celle found breathing to be difficult when Kai was starring so intently at her. She couldn't remember another time when Kai would look at her this seriously and this intently. Then she forced herself to shift her eyes away and gazed down at the diamond engagement ring. She had Ray, she could not disappoint Ray. "Let's... take a look upstairs." She said quickly and walked up towards him. She hoped that it sounded casual.**

**Kai looked at her for a moment longer but didn't force her into anything. He turned as well and started up the staircase. Celle followed after him and stepped on the first step of the staircase. The wood cracked under her foot and she felt as if the entire place was shaking. Kai heard her and turned around to face her. "Be careful, the staircase is still pretty wobbly."**

**Celle took a foot forward, but suddenly tilting backwards, she gasped and grabbed onto whatever she could and steadied herself. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded like crazy. Why did that feel so familiar?**

**"Celle, move!"**

**She looked up quickly. Then she realized that perhaps she really shouldn't touch this house at all. The thing that she grabbed to steady her was one of the main pillars that were supporting this level. The fortunate news was that the second level was not going to collapse on top of them. However, the bad news was that the pillar supported a heavy wooden beam, and the beam was not happy about shifting. Thus, it decided to drop down and visit whomever that awoken it from its slumber. **

**Celle's eyes widened, she let go of the pillar out of reflex and couldn't move as the pillar aimed for her head. Then she heard shuffling and loud movements and she landed on the butt faraway from the staircase. After the pain set aside, she opened her eyes and found that she was looking at a different world. **

**She saw Kai sprawled out on the staircase, the wooden beam on top of him. It was clear that he was unconscious, but didn't possess any obvious wounds. She just starred at him in shock and slowly tears slipped out of her eyes and her body shook with every drop. She inched forwards and touched Kai's out stretched hand from when he pushed her away.**

**This was the second time that this had happened. Years ago, when he first showed her this house, this happened as well. And then the inevitable happened. However, fate had other ways around this obstacle of them separating and brought them together again. The tears fell from her eyes freely as she pushed the beam off of his body and touched his face gingerly.**

**All these memories came rushing back to her when she stepped into this house and when Kai saved her again. All these unwanted memories, all these pain. She cradled his head in her arms and closed her eyes against his hair.**

**"Kai." She called out hoarsely and sniffed. "Thank you for waiting, thank you. I'm back, I'm finally back."**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R. **


	22. Chapter 20

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Chapter 20**

**""Talking**

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

_**Hospital**_

**Voltaire walked in quickly, his jacket flew behind him. For the first time in months, he's finally heard from Kai, and from where? A hospital! He looked around the empty hall and spotted Celestia right away. He paused and looked at her, even from afar; you could tell that she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking, and her head was bowed.**

**These emotions rose up inside of him, what are they? Anger? Sadness? Pain? Helplessness? No one knows. He's not even sure of them himself.**

**Moving towards her quickly, he stopped in front of her and crossed out the idea of putting a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Celestia?"**

**Celestia heard a voice and looked up, not even having enough time to wipe her face. She saw Voltaire standing before her, a worried and tired looking Voltaire. She stood up quickly and bowed to him deeply. "I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari."**

**Voltaire looked at the clearly frightened girl in front of him, he sighed and turned towards the operation room that occupied Kai. "How is Kai doing?"**

**Celestia raised her head and straightened up, wiping her face quickly, she sniffed and looked down. "The doctors said that he's now unconscious due to the force that struck him on his head and his body. They said there were major cuts on his body that could cause over bleeding, and there may be a chance that he won't be able to wake up."**

**Voltaire's eyes widened, will he lose one as he gain one? That's impossible!**

**Neither of them said anything, the torture of waiting for the rest is clearly glooming over their shoulders. Suddenly, the door burst open, a doctor came out with blood covering him, and his frantic eyes searched Voltaire and Celestia.**

**"The patient is losing blood fast, we have his blood type in our storage, but fresh blood is always better. Anyone of you is AB?" He asked quickly.**

**Voltaire wanted to take a step forward, but realized that his blood type is A. The frown deepened even more on his face.**

**"I am." Instead of Voltaire, Celestia stood out, her expression tight.**

**"All right miss, please wait for me down the hall." **

**Without a second word, Celestia turned and fled down the hall. The doctor poked his head back into the room to tell the other doctors of this news, before he could follow after Celestia, Voltaire stopped him. "Please do a complete check up on Celestia's health and blood, also compare her blood to the patient's blood, and give me the results." **

**The doctor looked at him carefully and recognized him as Voltaire, the doctor then nodded slowly and walked towards the end of the hall as well. Voltaire looked after them, a hopeful glint in his eyes, perhaps... he is right.**

_**Later**_

**"Mr. Hiwatari, here are the results that you wanted. This is of your grandson- Kai Hiwatari, and this is of the young lady- Celestia Oki." The doctor handed Voltaire two folders. He took over with shaking hands. "We did find out some surprising results from this research that was conduct, and because of these results, her blood cannot be used to help Mr. Kai Hiwatari. However, like I said before, we have the same type of blood in our storage room, so Mr. Kai Hiwatari will be just fine."**

**Voltaire nodded and flipped through the two documents, suddenly something caught his eyes, he hand gripped onto the folder tightly, his eyes wide and his face pale. Slowly, he looked up at the doctor in front of him and looked at him shocked. "Is this..."**

**The doctor glanced at the piece of paper and sighed, nodding his head slowly, he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari."**

**"Did you tell her of this?"**

**The doctor looked up at Voltaire then nodded firmly, his eyes holding a determined look. "It is our duty to tell her everything, considering that she does have the right to these files."**

**Voltaire then closed his eyes and his jaw tightened, for a second there, the doctor thought that he was going to strike him. Then he snapped his eyes open and took out his cell phone forcefully. He dialled a number and tapped his foot onto the ground impatiently.**

**"Where is your son?" He asked without a warning, his body turned away from the doctor. "Get him right away and meet me in the hospital."**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hiwatari Mansion**_

**Voltaire stepped into the room quietly and looked at the two young lovers. Kai laid on his bed quietly. The doctor said that he was knocked unconscious, there was nothing fatal or vital that was damaged. Celle sat on a chair by the bedside and held his hand in hers, just stroking it and gave him courage and warmth.**

**Voltaire stepped up behind Celle and looked at Kai's sleeping face. He hadn't seen his grandson this close in too long. He regretted not telling Kai about all these things, but he only wanted to protect him from the hurt. However, it seemed like fate preferred to play games and didn't like to be cheated. Thus, they had to meet again under these extreme conditions. **

**Voltaire placed his hands on Celle's shoulders and felt her tense up for a second. She then turned her head and looked at Voltaire. They looked at each other and she gave him a soft smile. A pure smile. Celle didn't even exist anymore. **

**"You okay?" Voltaire spoke up in a hushed voice.**

**Celle smiled and nodded her head softly. "I'm fine."**

**"Do you remember everything?"**

**"Yes. Everything." Celle nodded again.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I understand."**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cafe**_

**"Sorry I'm late." Kenny apologized immediately when he saw Malarin.**

**Malarin was sitting by the table and was just sipping her tea slowly. When she heard his voice, she stopped her movements and looked down into her cup. She still had time; she could still unmake her decision. Then she smiled thinly and looked up at Kenny. "It's okay, I was just early."**

**Kenny smiled back at her and then looked at the older man beside her. He looked very professional and dignified. He looked serious and appeared to be someone you could place you trust in. Kenny concluded that this must be Malarin's father.**

**Malarin put a hand on the older man's arm and smiled at him. "Markus, this is the Kenny that I've been talking about."**

**Markus struck out a hand and Kenny took it gladly. The hand shake was firm. Malarin then turned to Kenny and kept the same smile. "Kenny, this is Markus. He's my husband."**

**Kenny froze immediately and the hand shake was terminated. He starred at her in shock and disbelief. Did he just hear her correctly? Her husband?**

**"Please, sit down." Markus offered and held out a hand towards the seat that's across the table from them.**

**Kenny sat down mechanically, and found breathing to be rather difficult. Markus then sat down and helped Malarin sit down as well. She looked at Kenny's shocked and frozen face and glanced away quickly. She knew this would turn out to be too much of a surprise for him.**

**"You... Quintella..." Kenny started incoherently.**

**"I took my husband's last name; the Quintella Agency is under his rule." Malarin explained gently. She hoped that it would brush over him a bit better than right now.**

**Kenny barely nodded his head and his mind pieced everything together. All those times when she'd reject him, it wasn't because she didn't want to go out with him, it was because she had a husband. And her morals wouldn't allow her to cheat on her husband. He'd always thought that the Quintella Agency was her father's business and that she was going to take over it some day.**

**"Kenny, I called you here today because Markus finally got everything together. He collected all the pieces for this puzzle, and now the puzzle is complete." Malarin commenced. She hoped to change the topic desperately.**

**Kenny blinked back into reality and focused on the many folders that were spread out on the table. Malarin picked up one and handed it too him. He took it and made sure that their fingers didn't brush at all. He could only focus on this puzzle right now. He couldn't bear to look at Malarin and still keep a calm and collected exterior. He flipped through the folder and looked on.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hiwatari Mansion**_

**"How have you been these years?"**

**Celle looked up at him and smiled softly. "I've been well taken care of, thank you for your support all these years."**

**"It was my fault at the beginning. Those were just small compensations."**

**Celle shook her head slowly and looked down at her lap. "No, it wasn't your fault. I can understand where you're coming from. However, you also gave me a new life. You let me experience things that I've never been able to experience before and found out that I was capable of doing many things that I never thought was possible for me. True, this ordeal pained and tormented many of my loved ones. However, it also brought them experience and maturity. And maturity is always a bonus in a world like today."**

**Half way through her speech, Voltaire turned to study her carefully. He was just talking to Celle hours ago in this same house. The Celle then was arrogant and stuck up. The Celle now was totally different. The Celle then was Celle, the perfected being. The Celle now was Celestia, just a human being.**

**"Do you remember the reports that I've showed you years ago?"**

**Celle's eyes dimmed and her gaze travelled back to Kai's sleeping form again. She looked at him for a moment longer before she nodded her head. "I do. I remember everything from those reports."**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cafe**_

**"This is wonderful news!" Kenny exclaimed as soon as he finished reading the report. A new found happiness glowed on his face. "Are you sure this is accurate?"**

**"I guarantee it with my life." Markus answered for Malarin.**

**"Then, this is definitely the best news in our lives!" Kenny said excitedly. "Celle and Celestia are the same person! Now, everything will be solved and then everything would be normal again."**

**Malarin sighed and held out another folder for him. "Kenny, I hope this happiness will help you endure the heartache that you're going to experience."**

**Kenny gave her a strange look and took over the new folder that she gave him. He opened the cover in a hurry and his eyes caught the first line. Immediately, the smile was wiped off his face and his color paled. He slammed the report down and looked at the married couple with disbelief, shock, and hurt.**

**"No! That's not possible! They can't be!"**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hiwatari Mansion**_

**"Celestia?" A mumble came from the bed.**

**Voltaire and Celle both looked towards the bed immediately. Kai had awoken from his slumber. She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yes, I'm here."**

**Kai blinked and focused on the person in front of him. It was Celestia. Then reality hit him and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you so eager to reply to Celestia's name? I thought you hated being the replacement for her, Celle."**

**She smiled tenderly and put his hand up to her face. "Kai, Celle and Celestia are the same person. I am Celle, and I am Celestia, we're the same." She glanced up and saw Kai's doubt in his eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned into his large hand. "Kai, I remember our first date. I remember the time we spent at the ocean. I remember how we lived together in that cozy little apartment. Kai, I remember every promise you've made and everything I've said." She then opened up her eyes and looked at Kai again. "Kai, I am Celle, and I am also Celestia. We're the same. Kai, I've always been around."**

**Kai looked at the woman in front of him and just breathed in and out. He could feel the warmth radiating from her hands to his hand. He looked into her sincere eyes and the blush that spread across her cheeks. Celle never blushed before. "Celestia." He whispered.**

**She nodded and giggled happily. Kai let out a sigh of relief and a smile graced his face as well. After all these years of waiting, she was finally back with him. It was definitely worth the wait. Then, he suddenly remembered something and turned to look at Voltaire. "Grandfather, I'm going to call off my wedding with Aeris. I'm definitely marrying Celestia." **

**Before Voltaire could even answer him, she spoke up instead. "Kai, I can't do that."**

**Kai turned to look at her and noticed the diamond ring on her finger. "I'll talk to Ray, I'll make him understand. I will beg him to understand."**

**"Kai, it's not because of Ray." She paused and looked at him seriously. Then she opened her hands and dropped his hand. "Kai, we can't get married."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because... Kai, you're my biological brother." She then took in a deep breath and blinked her tears away. **

**"Kai, we're siblings."**

**TBC...**

**The epilogue is coming up. Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	23. Epilogue

**I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**Fate**

**Epilogue**

**""Talking **

**''Thoughts**

_**Flashback**_

_**Streets**_

**Celestia stumbled out of the hospital in shock, her whole body felt numb. What did the doctor say to her? It cannot possibly be true! With her arms wrapped around herself, she walked onto the street aimlessly, her pupil not focused on anything in particular. **

**It can't be true, it just can't.**

…**I'm sorry miss, but you...**

**The familiar voice of the doctor ran through her mind, she shook her head, wanting to shake the memory out, it's not true! She will not accept that! The day is growing dark, it's almost night time and she has no where to go. Stopping in her tracks she looked up at the tall apartment building in front of her. **

**It's where Ray lives.**

**Suddenly, as if finding a light at the end of a tunnel, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips and she slowly made her way towards the building. Suddenly, a car pulled up beside her, she paused and turned to look at the men that have stepped out, she recognized one of them...**

**

* * *

**

**Celestia moaned and fluttered open her eyes slowly, she looked up at a dark ceiling with dim lights surrounding it. Her body feels weak and strange, looking down she realizes that she is sitting in a chair that resembles somewhat of a chair in a dentist's office. **

**Where is she?**

**"You're awake." **

**Celestia turned her head and saw Voltaire stepping up towards her with a folder in his hand, she looked at him strangely. "What am I doing here?"**

**Voltaire said nothing, instead he looked towards his left and another man stepped out, he looked to be in his late twenties with a calm look on his face. "Celestia, this is Paul, he... is a hypnotist, he can change you into any other person you want."**

**"Why would I want to change?" Celestia countered back immediately; suddenly she knew what this was about.**

**"Grand-daughter, you already know why I'm doing this, don't you?" Voltaire said slowly.**

**Celestia looked at him and slowly diverted her eyes away, tears welled up, she took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Why would I accept you? You burned a mark onto my forearm and threw me away, why should I accept you right now?"**

**"Celestia, I don't care if you accept me or not, but... I know you love Kai, and you two can never be so..."**

**"So?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.**

**It was true; she was the baby that Voltaire threw away so many years ago, not wanting her. It was pathetic how she did end up coming back and just had to fall in love with her own biological older brother. The DNA results that came back showed that she has 50 of matching DNA to Kai, signalling that she might be related to Kai. And now... with Voltaire confirming this, there was not doubt about it.**

**"Do you know how harsh this news will be to Kai?"**

**Celestia's eyes dimmed, she looked down at the ground with Kai's image running through her mind. He will not take this, he probably won't believe them until he found the truth by himself, by then, he'd be broken.**

**"Just tell me your intention."**

**Voltaire looked at Celestia for few moments longer before sighing and handed her the folder in his hand. Celestia took it over and looked at it, it's her health record, the one she did at the hospital a few hours ago. She glanced up at Voltaire then flipped it open and began reading through it.**

**Voltaire watched as her face turned pale, her eyes widened and tears threatened to spill. Her breaths came in ragged pants and she bit her bottom lip. Without a warning, she screamed and torn up the folder one piece at a time and watched as the pieces of paper slowly drifted down onto the ground.**

**"Celestia... now that you know about it, I can help you. I can help you forget." Voltaire suggest gently.**

**Celestia turned her widened eyes on him, the tears on the verge of falling. "How?"**

**"Paul can turn you into a different person, Celestia Oki can then just disappear from this Earth and you can become someone else, someone totally different." Voltaire looked at his grand-daughter and tried a smile. "I'm not doing this just for Kai; I'm doing this for you as well, helping both of you to ease the blow. So, what do you say?"**

**Celestia starred at him then she slowly turned her gaze onto Paul, whom is standing a few steps behind Voltaire. Slowly, she nodded, and consented to another journey of her life.**

**Then she closed her eyes and let everything take over her, in her mind, she pictured Kai. His face, his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his hair, his hands, his body, his kisses, his hugs, they're so clear.**

**Slowly, slowly, slowly... his face became a blur.**

**Slowly, slowly, slowly... she cannot remember the color of his eyes anymore.**

**Slowly, slowly, slowly... she cannot recall the feeling of his kisses; she cannot remember the warmth of his hugs.**

**His image is slipping away from her mind, little by little, piece by piece, he's fading away.**

**Kai…**

**A tear dropped from underneath her closed eyelids and rolled down her cheek. He's gone, not even a trace of him can be found in her memory.**

**"Now. Awake." Paul's quiet voice reached through to her ears.**

**She opened her eyes slowly, the scene in front of her coming clear. She sees no one, darkness surrounds her. Then she heard a voice. "Who are you?"**

**She opened her mouth and an answer came to her naturally. "Celle. My name is Celle Ran."**

**From then on, Celestia died, and Celle was born. Voltaire and Paul stood in the shadows as Celestia... now known as Celle walked out of the room after a bit of investigation, which concluded in nothing. From now on, she is Celle, not Celestia.**

**After she closed the door behind her, Voltaire dialled a familiar number and heard an old voice. "Star gazer."**

**"I'm no longer in that profession."**

**"You don't remember me?"**

**"Forgive me."**

**"This is Voltaire."**

**There was silence on the line, after a while, the old voice rang out again. "I remember you, the grandfather that threw his own grand-daughter away to ensure the safety of his only grandson. I remember I gave your little grand-daughter the sign of eternity on her forearm."**

**"You remember correctly, and just to inform you, what you said about fate was totally irrelevant. I have over come destiny and made sure that nothing will go wrong." Voltaire said cockily, still looking at the door with a bit of linger.**

**The star gazer sighed and spoke quietly into the phone. "Mr. Hiwatari, apparently, you missed my message to you. Then I shall deliver it again. You cannot fight fate or destiny. What happens in their future is bound to happen no matter what you do." He then paused and Voltaire glanced at his cell phone expectantly. "No matter if it is Celestia Oki or Celle Ran, her path will cross with Mr. Hiwatari's path again, and fate will carry out its duty until it reaches its final destiny."**

_**End of Flashback**_

**THE END**

**Ah, the story finally ended. It took so long to complete. I thought I was never going to finish this story. I've got reviews and e-mails saying that they found this story a bit confusing, so I'll just clear this up a little bit.**

**Kai's mom gave birth to baby girl a year after she gave birth to Kai. It was said that girls will bring bad luck into the family, thus Voltaire decided to give the baby girl away. However, he imprinted a scar of the symbol 'eternity' on her forearm for identification purposes.**

**Years later, the little girl (Celestia) grows up and enters the same high school as Kai. Not knowing that they're related, they went out and fell in love with each other. Until later on, Voltaire discovers the existence of Celestia; he hypnotized Celestia and turned her into Celle. Thus, the memories of Celestia were lost and she was no more.**

**5 years after that incident, Celle comes back to Japan as a singer. She meets Kai and falls in love with him, but he couldn't let go of Celestia, thus nothing came out of that relationship. It wasn't until the very end when Celle's memories were triggered and everything came back, she remembered everything about her life, and remembered that she was actually Celestia. Unfortunately, the truth of Kai and her being siblings were also revealed.**

**And that's where this story ends. The sequel should be up later on, which will pick up from where the story ends. And for those of you that cannot stand incest, I promise you, there will not be real incest in the story... and yes, that sounds weird and confusing. However, I promise you, everything will be cleared up at the end of the sequel.**

**And I want to thank everyone for reading and also reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this story and hopefully you'll also check out the sequel when it comes out. **


End file.
